Clockwork's Potterboy
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny is Harry's younger brother, with a twist. Danny doesn't care for Harry. Contains Harry Bashing. Don't like it? Don't care. Neither do I. Up for adoption/clean-up. (it was meant as a parody of what Fanfics are like. And then it became popular. That makes me an unhappy panda)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are were most of my time go). **

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Intro**

**That Night**

It was Halloween, and Lily Potter was in her children's bedroom tucking them away to sleep. The oldest was a little over one year old, his name was Harry. He had messy black hair just like his father, but his eyes were a vivid green like his mother's, and he never stopped crying trying to get his mother's attention. The other child was Daniel, he had the same messy black hair as his brother, but instead of green eyes his were settling an icy blue color. Daniel was already sleeping soundly and was not even slightly shaken by his older brother's sharp cries.

Suddenly James Potter ran through the door and called over to his wife, "Lily he's here, we need to get out." He walks over and scooped up the sleeping Daniel in his arms and his wife did the same with Harry. They were half way to the door when a snake like man entered the room and with a blinding flash of green light, James fell down dead the sleeping Daniel still in his arms. Soon Lily meets the same fate, but when the killer went after Harry, the light flew back and the snake man was no more.

Soon a large man came in and saw all the death, drawn to the cries of the baby Harry he scooped him up in his jacket and left, not knowing that Daniel was still alive in his dead father's arms.

After the large man left the was a flash of light as a doorway made out of green mist open up right above the sleeping Daniel. Out of the mist came a figure in a purple robe. He picked up the baby in his arms and with a sad smile said. "Forgive me, but everything is as it should be."

**Chapter 1**

**Got to go**

'They lied.' I could not help but thinking as my Dad stood over me in his signature bright orange jumpsuit. A sharp looking tool in each hand, glowing lightly with ecto-energy as he lend over my drugged and tattered body. 'You said you would love me,' technically true, but I had to erase their memories of that promise along with who I was in order to protect them.

I always feared that it would come to this, ever since I because the ghost hero, Danny Phantom, I always wondered if my mom and dad would except me for who I am or if they would just sweep their memories of me aside to do what scientists like them do; dissect. So I always ran from them to escape the worst. I always wander how they didn't know it was me. Take way the black and silver jumpsuit and the glow and replace the white hair and green eyes with black hair and blue eyes and suddenly Danny Phantom becomes Danny Fenton.

I wouldn't have been caught either if I hadn't taken that rocket from Skulker in order to protect them. 'How could they?' How could they think I was evil after all I did for them? I sacrificed the last two year of my life to help and protect not just my friends and family, but the entire town.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit and goggles walk up next to the man, a grim expression plastered on her face.

"Mom…" I managed to say through the pain. She looked and me and literally spat in my face.

"Don't call me that you ectoplasmic filth." She said with venom in her voice. "My son is died, you have just been taking his place for the last year. You have been playing us, just like the evil ghost that you are."

I didn't have the energy to talk back, I wanted to say that she was wrong, that I was her son, tell her that I still remember the camping trips and the arguments about Santa and how dad attacked my Third grade teacher thinking that she was a ghost. He had been told to stay after school and write the line "There is no such thing as ghosts." but we returned to school the next day to on the board "Ms. McDonald is a GHOST." I don't know how I passed that year.

"It's time to do what I have waited my whole life to do." Jack said, lifting up the tools, "Rip a ghost apart molecular by molecular."

The blades were coming towards me and there was nothing I could do about it. I started calling out in my mind to anyone that might help. 'Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Queen Dora, Pandora, Frostbite, heck I would even take Vlad or the Box Ghost at this point.' I could feel the tip of the scalpel on my stomach, 'CLOCKWORK!' I shouted in my mind even as I used the last of my strength to chook out, "Stop!"

I waited to feel the cold blade dig in to my flash and end what was left of my life. I waited for what felt like hours, but it never came. I slowly open one eye to find that everything had stopped. And floating right above my parents in his purple cloak was Clockwork the Master of Time in his older form, seeming as old as time itself, which now that I think about it he just might be. His crimson red eyes look at me with pity. "I am sorry you had to learn your parents' true nature in this way young Daniel. But it is something you had to learn in order to take the next step in your life." Waved his staff and the binds that held me to the table dropped off of me. I slowly and carefully remove the blade from above my chest and tried to drag myself off of the table. "Slow down young one you body still needs to recover." Clockwork said as he produced a glowing blue vile of liquid. Shifting from his older form to that of a young child Clockwork continued. "Drink this. It will remove the drugs that they have used on you."

I reached out for the vile, if it had been anyone but Clockwork I would have hesitated but I knew that I could always trust Clockwork to have my best interests at heart. After taking the potion in my hand I found that my arm was too jittery to drink. It took almost a minute just to drink the stupid thing. Though the results were almost instantaneous, and my vision finally cleared. "Thanks Clockwork." I said, clearing my throat before continuing. "I thought that I was going to die for a minute there. Well die again really."

Clockwork shifted into his adult form before saying with a small chuckle, "No Daniel, your parade does not end here. But we must get busy now."

"What do you mean?"

"While you clean cannot stay here any longer. At least not if you want much of a future." As Clockwork said this I couldn't help but to dip my head in shame.

"But they said they would accept me." I said sounding rather childish but hay I am only twelve. The tears came unbidden to my eyes. 'How could they, they promised?'

"I am afraid Daniel that they had always meant to hurt you during the 'Reality Gauntlet' incident. If you had not erased their memories then they would have done this back then after you want to sleep." Clockwork was probably right; after all he did know everything. But hearing it still hurt. "You will live with me for a while, until you are train enough to perform a little job for me."

"Alright, I guess it is the least I can do after you saved me twice and help me cure the ecto-acne." 'It's not like I have anywhere else to go.' I said that last part only to myself.

"Good, but first, in order to stop you parents from coming after you, we will need to take or destroy all of their records and blueprints on ghosts and ghost hunting equipment." Clockwork said, opening a gate back to his tower. I started to carry the boxes of blueprints through the hole and placing them on the floor. Next I grabbed all the equipment I could; Fenton Phones, Ghost Gauntlets, Specter Deflectors, Portable Ghost Portal, and so on. After I grab everything that was of any uses before I finally turned to the Fenton Ghost Portal, I felt a stone sink into my heart at the thought of what I had to do. The portal was like a symbol of who I was and both what I fought and what I fought for. I slowly raised my hand and charged it with ecto-energy. I opened fire, blasting way until there was not even a screw left. My parents were left still frozen in time in the middle of an empty room.

"I am sorry that you had to do that Daniel." Clockwork seemed to understand what a cornerstone the portal had been in my life. "We should now say goodbye to your sister." My heart stopped, how was I suppose to tell Jazz that our mom and dad tried to kill me, or that I was going to have to leave and we meant never see each other again. Seeming to read my thoughts Clockwork said simply, "Do not worry, as long as you both live your paths will meet again." I gave a half hearted smile at his words.

* * *

**This chapter took 25 minutes 24 seconds (Prologue not counted)**

**Day 1 complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are were most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbyes**

Danny and Clockwork phased upstairs into Jazz's room, and there she was still frozen in time. Clockwork slipped one of his medallions around her neck releasing her from the freeze.

"What, huh, Danny look out there is a ghost!" Jazz cried, jumping back and pointing at Clockwork.

"Jazz, relax this is Clockwork, remember the one I told you about. Master of Time, he helped me when you were all killed by Dan Plasmius." Danny said trying disparately to get his sister under control.

"So he is a good ghost?" Danny nodded. "So what is he doing here?"

At this Danny's head fell, so Clockwork explained, "I am a feared Jasmine at your parents found out about Daniel's half ghost status and tried to experiment on him."

Jazz's eyes widened, "No they wouldn't, not to Danny, is everything ok, did they hurt you." Jazz had freaked out again and was checking Danny up and down without giving him time to speak.

"Jazz, I am fine." Danny said, batting Jazz's hands away from him. "Clockwork got me out of there at the last second."

"You are not fine." Jazz said hands on her hips. "I can't even imagine the psychological affects that your parents knowingly trying to kill you could have on a boy your age." Jazz had started her psychologist to be act. "Danny this could mentally scar you for the rest of your life."

"Jasmine, I am a fear we should not change the past, right know we are only here to discuss what happens next and to tell young Daniel the truth of his birth." Clockwork had stepped in know that Jazz's rant could go on forever if he let it.

"What do you mean the truth?" Danny asked since this was the first he had heard of it.

"That is another story that the Observant won't get off of my back for, you see you are not really a Fenton. I left you here on their door step as a three month old baby after your real parents were murdered and you were over looked among the bodies." Clockwork replied, seeming a little stressed out about the whole ordeal.

"Wait, so I am adopted and my real family is dead?"

"Not all of it, you still do have an older brother, but I am still trying to figure out how to explain all of this." Clockwork shifted into his old man form before continuing, "You see Daniel, just like ghosts are real, so too is magic. And your real parents were a witch and a wizard."

"Wow, for some reason I am not even a little surprised." Danny half laughed to himself though it sounded hallow.

"Wait, why should we believe you, you don't have any proof." Jazz asked, always the skeptic.

"There is no proof that I could give you what you could not write off as a ghost artifact." Clockwork started.

"We can trust Clockwork, Jazz." Danny said, "I would trust him with my life." That seemed good enough for Jazz, or at least she dropped the subject.

"Very well as I was saying, your parents were murdered by a man calling himself Lord Voldemort" Danny had to hold in a laugh at how stupid the name was but then again 'The Box Ghost' was only a little better, "He was a dark wizard on the rise and killing everyone in more or less the same way as Hitler would just with none magical people or muggles as the wizards call them instead of Jews, until he fell for a self fulfilling prophecy and blow himself up trying to kill your older brother Harry. Which is how a one year old baby was credited with destroying one of the darkest wizards of the age."

"That seems really disappointing." Danny said.

"Yes, it really is, but Harry is worshipped for it like you are for locking away Pariahs Dark." Clockwork said. He to felt like it was a little anti-climatic for a mass murderer to go.

"Ok, but why did you leave me with mom and dad of all people?" Danny asked, "No offense Jazz."

"None taken, I need to give them a piece of my mind after this." Jazz said reassuringly.

"I did that because the world needed you here, Daniel. Think of what the world would be like without Danny Phantom. Man and ghosts alike would have been conquered by Vladimir or Pariahs. Maybe all mankind would have been drowned by Vortex or feed to Undergrowth's army of plant children." Clockwork said smiling with pride. "You have done more than most would have ever dream possible in the last two years."

"Thanks Clockwork." Danny said with a smile, taking pride in the job that he had done protecting the city. "But what am I going to do now."

"You will go to a school for wizards, the same one you would have gone to two years ago if I had not interfered. After all, Jackson and Madeline are not just ghost hunters, but haters of all things that are supernatural and not normal. The irony of course being that they are the more unusual ones around." Danny couldn't help but to laugh even though he knew the hollow truth behind the words. If the people he had called mom and dad his entire life had found out he had magic in his blood, they would have killed him anyways; ghost or no ghost.

"I will spend some time training you to use magic. Though since I can't use it myself and can no longer look into your future, this will be an interesting experience for me as well." Danny's head shot up at these words.

"What do you mean you can't see my future?" He asked wandering what was so special about him that the all seeing clockwork could not see his future.

"Have you not noticed that there is no medallion around your neck?" Looking down Danny could see that he was right, there was no medallion, and yet he could still move freely. "In order to seal away the darker future, I had to remove you from the time steam. The Observant were not happy about that, I can tell you. But I believe it was the right choice to make."

"So what will I be learning?" Danny wanted to get off of the subject of Dark Dan as fast as possible. Not to mention he was curious about what exactly he would have to learn for a wizard's school.

"Yes, you will need to study; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Divination, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy." Danny's smile widened, he had always loved outer space, and had gone there on more than once. He knew that he would love that class. "Those are the only classes you will have to take at your school, but I will be teaching you one other form of magic. You see Daniel, there is a magic that was lost to time, it was called 'spirit weaving'; it used the ectoplasmic energy in the air to perform magic. But it was always weak, because it was limited to the energy in the air around the user, and could only be performing in a spiritual rich environment." Clockwork smiled, "Of course you don't have those restrictions do you. And as such, in your hands it may prove to be the most powerful form of magic of them all."

"That great I guess," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "But I can't leave Amity Park alone. It would be destroyed."

"How so?" Clockwork asked, "You destroyed the Fenton's portal, and I have destroyed the Plasmius portal. We can contact Frostbite to have him send soldiers over with the infinite map if anything happens. And you have already helped lock away most of the real threats."

"But what about Vlad?"

"When he finds out about what the Fenton's tried to do to you, he will give up on Mrs. Fenton and stop attacking the town. He will spend the next three months eating large quantities of blue bells ice-cream and crying in a corner before buying a cat and moving on with his life." Clockwork reassured Danny.

"Don't worry so much Danny." Jazz said. "We can handle ourselves, and with Frostbite and Valarie in our corner, what could go…" Danny slapped a hand across Jazz's mouth.

"Don't jinx it." Danny said quickly before lowering his hand.

"You're too superstitious." Jazz said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Considering I am half ghost and just found out I am a wizard, I don't think that what they say about black cats is that farfetched." Danny replied with a playful glare.

"Point taken."

"We really must be off, since you have to learn more than two years of magic in just two months." Clockwork said. "Jasmine, make sure both you and Daniel's other friends keep some Fenton Phones so that you may stay in touch with Daniel both when he is in the Ghost Zone and when he goes to school."

"Ok, Mr. Clockwork, sir, and thanks for helping take care of my little brother." Jazz said before giving Danny a hug. "I'll tell Sam and Tucker what has happened so don't worry about that, just make sure you come back to visit. We can have you stay at Sam's house in one of the guest rooms."

"Thanks Jazz, I will miss you. And can you get Tucker to tell Valeria everything that happened to, I don't want her shooting at the Far Frozen." Danny said hugging her back. "And make sure you work on your aim will I am gone." He finished as Clockwork teleported them away with a sweep of his cloak. Leaving an angry Jazz behind who was no longer wearing the time medallion.

Danny looked around to see that he was once again in Clockwork's tower; in the middle of the room on a table was a wand, that he picked up on Clockwork's instruction. Light pour out of it as it started to change shape, growing and twisting into a walking staff. It was around the same height as Danny himself and was completely smooth and cool to the touch. Then Clockwork said with a smile, "It is time to begin." And like that Danny spent the next two months of his half life training with Clockwork, including his Thirteenth birthday, and seconded deathday. In that time, Danny started to look at Clockwork as a father, and began to call himself, Danny Clockwork in his human form.

Through generous usage of his duplication powers he not only learned all of the first two years of material, but also the third year for Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. And soon September first had come and found himself standing on platform 9 ¾ with his staff in hand and luggage beside him, gazing at the Scarlet train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**This chapter took 52 minutes 23 seconds to write. (I am only running spell check once at the end and only for the stuff that the computer can detect. Going for speed here.)**

**(In case you didn't notice I was at first going to have him visit all three of his friends, but then realized that there was going to be a lot of needless repetition and that the plot only needed one person to know so I scraped the other two without changing the beginning of the chapters because this is a test of speed, not continuity.)**

**Day 2 complete**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are were most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**And so it begins**

Danny had found a compartment on the train all to himself and had placed his luggage there. Danny then started to walk around the train to see if there was anything special about the train. After a good thirty minute of wandering however, Danny found himself disappointed at how ordinary the magical train was.

He was just going to head back when he saw two girls around his age being harassed by three older looking boys, two of which looked like they were trying to be the biggest and dumbest looking things on the train and the other was smaller blond and for some reason reminded Danny of a ferret.

As Danny approached the group he heard the ferret boy start talking. "I am not surprised that you choose to hand out with filth like Loony Lovegood, hay Weasley." He snared.

By this time Danny was right behind him and with confidence and dripping with sarcasm said, "My goodness do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" His words had an interesting effect on the older boys, as they jumped up from surprise just as the train started moving, causing them to fall all over each other.

Danny couldn't help laughing at the older boys as they tried to get up. The Blond one caught him off guard though when he suddenly said, "Laugh will you can Potter. You're no better than the Weasley girl."

"Excess me, but I think you got the wrong guy. Have we met?" Danny said with a curious look on his face. He had expected a lot of thing, but his birth name was not one of them.

The three boys were now back on their feet, and glaring daggers at Danny who laughed again. "No, you have the same stupid hair and laugh as the Potter boy, but you don't have glasses and your younger, not to mention the scar. Who are you?" The boy spat.

"Wow, look at mister high and mighty, demanding someone's name before giving his own." Danny said, rolling his eyes, two months away from all human contacted, save his friends over the Fenton Phones, cured him of all social anxieties and left him pretty sarcastic.

The boy's glare depended. "Fine, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said sounding more like a pompous fool the even Technes.

Danny couldn't help laughing openly about the 'James Bond' style introduction. "Well then Draco, my name is Danny. Good to meet you." Danny held out his hand, but was not surprised when Malfoy didn't take it.

"What about your last name."

"Clockwork." Danny said with a smile.

"I've never heard of a wizarding family in England named Clockwork." Malfoy snared.

"You wouldn't, I am an American and my father and I are the only ones that use the name." Danny said not missing a beat.

"So you're from a second rate family just like these two." Malfoy said.

"Who knows and who really cares. After what happened with Voldemort, I would rather not be a pure blooded baby murderer." Danny said, his smile looking a bit darker. Enjoying how everyone flinched when he said Voldemort.

"Take. That. Back." Malfoy spat, glaring even more if that was even possible. His henchmen leaning over Danny trying to intimidate him, though compared to Skulker they were tiny.

"Ancients, how do you make that face, it looks really painful." Danny said while never losing his smile. The two larger boys tried to grab Danny but he was too quick. He grabbed one by the wrist a flipped him into a door for one of the compartments. The boy fell knocking the door open and startling the group of second years that were on the other side of it. At the same time Danny had maneuvered his staff between the other boy's legs and with a twist he toppled over landing on top of his friend.

There was a look of shock on Malfoy's face as both of his body guards were taken down by one lone boy only half their size. He quickly turned and ran leaving his friends behind. "Well now, I don't suppose you two have anywhere to sit now." Danny said, turning to the girl and getting his first good look at them. One was a red haired girl and the other had blond hair. The red head had a look of shock on her face will the blond girl's expression was much harder to read.

"No we don't." said the blond haired girl. "My name is Luna Lovegood by the way."

"And I am Ginny Weasley." Said the other, "and no we don't have seats yet."

"Danny Clockwork," Danny said, "and I had a compartment to myself a little up the way." Danny pointed up the hall. "You're welcome to join me."

After they reached the compartment and closed the door there were a few moments before Ginny asked the first question. "I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before, what house and year are you in, you look to old to be a first year?"

Danny replied, "This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts, but I am going to be in third and fourth year classes. My dad home schooled me, but I am thirteen so I guess that would put me in the third year."

Ginny eyes widened, she had never hear of someone transferring into Hogwarts let alone while skipping years. "So you are the same age we are. I wander what house you will be in?"

"Don't know," Danny said, "What are you two in?"

"I am in Ravenclaw, it is nice there." Luna said in her strange sing song voice. "It's those who are considered very smart. Maybe you will end up there since you managed to skip some classes."

Danny gave a sad chuckle, "Doubt it, people say I am as dense as they come." He lend back on his bench. "I still don't know what my friends mean when they call me the clueless one. And each time I asked them about it they just laughed and said that if I knew then I wouldn't be clueless."

"Well I am in Gryffindor, it suppose to be the house for the brave or in some cases just those who are too thick in the head to quit." Ginny said, laughing at the last part.

Danny sat up straighter then, "Now that sounds more like me." He said with a laugh. "I have been known to fight people who I can't hope to win against if my friends need me to. And I never give up until I win."

Ginny smiled thinking that she probably had herself a new house member. "Is that how you learned to fight back there?" Ginny asked.

"That was not a fight; it was just me showing three jokers that you shouldn't pick on people younger than you just because you think you are stronger than them." Danny said smiling. "If it had been a fight someone would have gotten hurt instead of just knock-out."

Ginny's eyes widened again, 'he didn't even consider that a real fight?' she asked herself.

Danny broke her concentration by asking his own question. "Since I was home school in magic I never really learned anything about magical society, could you tell me what Quidditch is?" Ginny smiled again, and they spent the rest of the train ride taking about the wizard world, as well as recapping over the last two years at Hogwarts. Ginny noticed that Danny seemed to squirm whenever Harry was mentions but quickly dismissed it.

Soon they had reached the train station and were getting off, but it had started to rain. Danny spotted an extremely large man shouting for first years, and decided that he should head over. "See you guys later." Danny said as he waved goodbye to Luna and Ginny.

"Excuse me." Danny said to the giant of a man.

"oh, 'arry didn' see ya there." The man said.

"Sorry, but I am not Harry, my names Danny I am a transfer student." Danny said stick out his hand. Which the man took and shook hard enough to almost take Danny's arm off.

"'orry 'bout that, ya look just like 'im from up 'ere." The giant started, "my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am there grounds keeper as well the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Nice to meet you Professor Hagrid." Danny replied with a smile.

"It is too bad it had to be raining today. Ya and them first year be soaked through by the time we get to the castle." Danny could say the boats that they were meant to go in. And went and climbed into one.

There were two children per boat and after they started moving Danny decided to try out a bit of spirit weaving. "Hagrid, I am going to try something real quick." Danny stood up and braised himself as well as he could with his feet. Holding his staff out in front of him he chanted, "Ario… Shavanera… Erecten… Spiritus!" Danny shouted the last word. Then all of the first years lifted their head, which they had been covering, and looked up as the rain seemed to have stopped. The rain had not stopped but it seemed to be hitting and invisible shield and slide down the side. And there Danny stood with his staff shining with a toxic green light holding back the elements.

"Blamey Danny, where ya learn to do that?" Hagrid asked.

"My dad taught me." Danny replied simple.

"Well how long can you keep it up?" Hagrid asked in wander of the magic this young boy was performing.

"Don't know," Danny said, "never tried holding it up for more them two minutes. But I guess we'll see." Danny said with a smile.

Danny kept the shield up until they had reached the grand doors to enter the castle. Danny finally lowered his shield. His stomach growling at him for burning so much of his energy.

"Ya, did good Danny." Hagrid said giving Danny a pat on the back that threatened to knock him over.

"Thanks"

"I will be seeing you all later; Professor McGonagall will be bringing you in for your Sorting." Hagrid said, turning around and going back into the Great Hall. Danny could vaguely sense ghosts nearby, but nothing that was strong enough to set off his mist breath. 'So this is Hogwarts,' Danny said to himself with a smile, 'well I guess I would have some fun here.' Then an elderly woman walked out to them and they all turned their attention to her.

* * *

**This chapter was completed in 1 hour 23 minutes and 49 seconds. (I had to look up some peoples names and that slowed me down a little. Same with Hagrid's accent, which I neither know nor care if I got it right.)**

**I pulled the magic words out of thin air because creating a pattern for the words to follow would take more than four seconds.**

**HOLY SHIT! I think this is the furthest I have ever gotten in writing a story without there being a major fight scene! Seriously, three whole chapters and not one person beaten to a pulp yet! A new personal record... I has problems.**

**If you ask what kind of plans I have for this story, the answer is no. I don't really have any plans. I'm just winging it.**

**Day 3 complete. (No I am not getting a beta for this story because that would defeat the point. I am trying to put in as little effort as humanly possible.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are were most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Sorting of the Other Potter

"Attention students," everyone look to see who everyone assumed to be Professor McGonagall, "you will all soon be sorted into the houses that you will be spending the rest of your time with us in; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now please follow me." She said, as they entered into the Great Hall. As they entered, Danny felt as electric charge jump between his fingers, but quickly dismissed it.

Danny could say that it was the most impressive thing he had seen so far in the magical world; the floating candles, and ceiling that was made to look like the outside sky were a nice touch. But it still didn't compare to the Clock Tower in the Ghost Zone. Danny strolled confidently into the hall, all the first year shifting around behind him all of them wandering out loud what kind of crazy test they would have to do in the sorting. Danny was hoping it was the dragon idea, he hadn't fought a dragon since the last time someone forgot to invite Dora to a dance and she crashed the party. All Danny could say was best New Year's party ever.

He noticed an old looking hat sitting on a stool in the middle of the hall. He was starting to wander what it was for when it suddenly burst into song.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Danny had to hold in a laugh. It was probably the most obscured thing he had seen all week, and that was saying something considering the Box Ghost had attacked him with a box filled with women's undergarments. But he still got the idea, you put on the hat and it tells you where they want you to go.

An old man stood up from a table in the back of the hall. "Welcome, we are going to start this year's sorting a little differently since we have for the first time a transfer student coming to us from America." The man said, lifting up his hand to indicate Danny. "So we will let him be the first one sorted and let the first years continue to believe we will make them fight a troll."

That was too much for Danny and he started to burst out laughing. "You wouldn't happen to have a troll would you?" Danny laughed. "I wouldn't mind fighting one." The Great Hall seemed to be surprised by this outburst. But the old man that Danny remembers now was called Dumbledore by Ginny's description only smiled.

"I am afraid we do not have one with us at the time; maybe later." Dumbledore replied. "But for now let the sorting began."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to read. "Starting with the transfer student…" she pause, squinting her eyes as if she could not believe it. "P-Potter, Daniel."

Danny frowned, "With all due respect Professor, I have not been a Potter for almost thirteen years. I now go by Danny Clockwork, after the one who has adopted me." The Great Hall had already erupted in voices already rumors and theories were popping up about the new boy. "Since people are already starting to talk I will put it to rest now by saying that yes I am Harry's younger brother that has been counted among the die for the last thirteen years."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter was freaking out. "I had a brother? I have a brother? Why didn't anyone tell me this? Where has he been all this time?"

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Bloody hell Harry, I know it is a shock but you need to breath." Hermione was for once at a loss for words.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ginny was asking.

"Quiet," Dumbledore shouted, silencing the hall, "please continue with the sorting Mr. Clockwork."

Danny smiled to himself before walking up to the stool and placing the Sorting Hat on his head. For the longest time nothing happened then the sorting hat spoke out loud. "Boy could you please put down your mental shields so that I may sort you."

Danny was at a loss. He didn't know he was using mental shields or how to put them down. "I don't suppose you could tell me how to do that could you?"

Everyone was confused, no one had ever kept out the Sorting Hat before, yet here was this young third year keeping it out without even realizing what he was doing. Dumbledore smiled and said. "You must stop focusing and let your mind wander like you are floating in a stream."

"Alright I will try." Danny said, letting go of everything and let his eye wonder to the candles and letting his thoughts drift way.

'Oh Merlin, you really are an unusual one,' a voice said in the back of Danny's head, but Danny just let his mind continue to wander, 'I can honestly say that in all my years of sorting I have never seen a student with a mind like yours. Cunning, Courage, Smart, and Loyal are all there, but the real interesting thing is you other thoughts, you have been sent through hell and come out with hope in your heart, you former parents tried to murder you, but you have no resentment, Valeria hates you but your heart only holds love and understanding. You even love the clone that was made by your Arch-nemesis.' That hit a nerve with Danny and he gain some focus and kicked the hat out of his mind. "Sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean to offend please let me back in." Danny relaxed his guard again and the hat slipped back into his mind. 'now the only question is where to put you. You have characteristics of all the houses. But the one thing that defines you the most is your cunning in tricky situations. And your desire for power, even though the power in not meant for yourself. Yes I think I know where you belong. But I just want to tell you that they call you clueless one because you couldn't tell that Sam was in love with you.'

"She was!?" Danny shouted, causing half the Great Hall to jump.

"He kicked me out again," complained the Sorting Hat, "Oh well I have already decided, Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

* * *

This chapter took 3 hours, 41 minute, and 35 second to write. (Actually I just went the the movies with a friend and forgot to pause the timer. It was really more like 40 minutes.)

I would like to repeat that I am not planning anything. Nor am I thinking things through.

Day 4 complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are where most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

Chapter five

Meeting of the Brothers

No one could believe it, the brother of Harry Potter, one of the most openly anti-Slytherin students, was placed in Slytherin. Harry's heart had fell at the Sorting Hats words. Danny took off the hat and set it on the stool then Professor McGonagall said. "Please join your house table." Danny looked up and scanned the room with his eyes, spotting Ginny he started to work towards her with his usual smile. "Mr. Potter."

"Clockwork!" Danny corrected her without looking back.

"Mr. Clockwork, your table is at the other end of the hall." Professor McGonagall said.

"I know, but my friend is over there and I promised to talk to her more." Danny said still not stopping. This was very strange, no one had ever questioned how thing worked at Hogwarts, or ignored a teacher.

"Let the boy go, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "he is clearly not one to listen to our advice about who to befriend. Besides, he might want to confront his long lost brother. You have my blessing Mr. Clockwork." Danny didn't want to confront Harry at all. Harry was more or less a stranger, and not his responsibility like Danielle was, what did it matter if they were blood related.

Danny secretly wandered if Dumbledore had the same kinds of insight into the future as Clockwork, or if just nothing phased him. 'I will find out before the year is done. I will be entering the tournament after all. He can't have seen that one coming.' Danny thought to himself, reaching the seat across from Ginny he sat down. This just happened to have his sit right next to Harry.

Everyone was more or less ignoring the rest of the sorting to stare that the boy that came out of nowhere and went against everything they know about the world. So the sorting lacked most of the usual cheering. "Hey again, Ginny." Danny said, turning to watch the sorting.

"Why didn't you tell me you where Harry's brother." Ginny whispered.

"Didn't think it was that important, I haven't seen the guy since I was three months old." Danny said, leaning a little against the table. "I could probably sit right next to the him without even knowing it." Everyone around him pause. Surely he couldn't have not noticed the boy sitting next to him could he? Danny looking around seeing the shocked faces and asked. "What?"

"You really are clueless." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"Oh Ancients, not again." Danny said burying his face in his hand. "What was it this time?"

"Harry is siting right next to you." Ginny said, Danny looked around and saw Harry and rapidly hit himself on the forehead. They could hear two voices laughing in sync.

"This one is a keeper, hey Fed."

"That is for sure, Gorge."

Danny looked up to see to identical red heads laughing at him. "I guess I deserve that. I am not the most observant person."

"That you are not. By the way I am Fred and this is my brother Gorge. We are Ginny's older brothers along with Ron over here." Fred laughed Ron gave a small wave, clearly not conferrable with what was going on.

"By the way, and this is just for future reference, what is your view on pranks?" Gorge asked.

Danny smiled at all of the sweet memories before saying. "I once turned a wall of a man's shower invisible while he was in it. And another time I got someone to run down the halls of my school in a tutu."

"Definitely a keeper." They said in sync. Everyone else was trembling in fear to the thoughts of the twins' new partner in crime. "It's decided the hat was wrong and you're coming with us." Gorge said reaching over and placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "We are working on making snacks that will make the person who eats them sick just long enough to get them out of class."

Danny's jaw drop thinking about the possibilities. If only he had those when he was back in Amity Park. "Hecate bless you." He said, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. The people around him were confused by his statement but quickly dismissed it as an American thing.

"Honesty you two," Hermione started, "you should try to be a better influence. And since he is Harry's brother and all..."

Gorge cut her off with, "Oh shut it Hermione, he already admitted he is one of us." To that Fred and their friend Lee started chanting, "One of us, one of us."

Danny started to talk then. "Besides, I have a rare angle from inside of the snake pit." Fred and Gorge were practically glowing.

"He is right…" Fred started.

"He can sneak in all…" Gorge continued.

"of the traps and goods…"

"that we can't simple leave lying around in the halls."

"We could even get at old Snape's bedroom!" they finished together.

Danny started to laugh. "That is an interesting show you got there. And I am willing to help out any way I can."

Out of nowhere one of the house ghosts floated over to get a better look. He was not one of the greater spirits that Danny was use to dealing with on a daily bases. It would take a hundred of him just to make one Box Ghost. "Excuse me," he started, "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I am the Gryffindor house ghost, and couldn't help but hearing you say that you were adopted by a Mr. Clockwork." The ghost seemed to pause. "That would not happen to be 'The Clockwork' would it?"

"I can tell you have heard of him. Don't suppose you and the other ghost could keep that a secret could you?" Danny asked. "Dad likes keeping secrets."

The ghost's eyes widened. "Then you must be…" The ghost stopped in mid sentence. "Yes, sir, right away sir." He started to fly way before coming back. "I am sorry sir but we have a poltergeist in the castle named Peeves and I don't think that he would listen to me."

Danny held up one hand to calm the ghost. "Don't worry I will handle Peeves when the time comes." Danny had started to pick up Clockwork's use of 'time' puns while around other ghosts.

"Yes sir, But if you wouldn't mind me asking. Why are you here? From what I hear about you… it just doesn't make sense." Nick asked.

"All will be revealed in time." Danny knew first had how annoying this response is. "But I don't see why I shouldn't speed thing up. I am going to joining the Triwizard Tournament this year." Danny said smiling at everyone's confused reactions.

"The what," Harry said. This was not what he had thought a brother of his would be like.

"It is a tournament between three different schools that was outlawed a few years back." Fred said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Something about too many deaths." Danny said nonchalantly like danger meant nothing to him.

"But there hasn't been one in years." Gorge said.

"We will see in time." Danny smiled.

They final noticed that the sorting was over and Dumbledore was standing yet again to give a speech. "Now I know that you are all hungry but there is something I much tell you. There will not be any Quidditch cup this year." There were cries of outrage until Dumbledore continued. "No, because we will be hosting an old game, the Triwizard Tournament."

"You've got to be joking." Fred, and Gorge shouted, staring at Danny, 'how did he know'.

"I am afraid I am not joke, though I do enjoy a good joke as much as the next man." Dumbledore said with a chuckle mentioning some joke he had heard before getting back on topic. "But this is serious. We will be holding the Triwizard Tournament, against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools. Now because of past mishaps there will be an age restriction on the tournament for seventeen." More belly aching from the audience.

"That's not fair we going to be turning seventeen in just a few months, why can't we enter." Fred whined. Danny never lost his smile as if he knew that this was coming. Little did they know, he really did.

"Guess you won't be able to enter either, ha Danny-boy." Gorge said.

"Only time will tell." Danny said before giving a laugh at Fred and Gorges confused expressions before they smiled to.

Then the doors to the great hall slammed open and in walked a crazed looking man with wild hair and an eye ball spinning around in its socket. Danny almost yelped in surprise and for the second time that night electricity jumped between his fingers. Danny couldn't help but feel like something was off about the new comer and that his body was trying to warn him about it. But he didn't know anything about the man.

"Something wrong Danny?" Ginny asked noticing the look on his face.

Danny turned to her and said with a smile. "No, my gut is telling me that guy is bad news, but it has been known to be wrong a lot."

"I don't blame you gut mate." Ron said. "That is Mad-Eye Moody. The guys gone crazy the last few years. He is an Ex-Auror and constantly clams that there are people after him."

Danny raised an eyebrow before asking. "Is he right?"

Ron looked at him, "Right about what?"

"He may be crazy," Danny said still smiling but not taking his eye off of Moody, "but that doesn't mean that there aren't people trying to kill him."

"Don't know, what I want to know is why he is even here." Ron replied.

Dumbledore answered that one by saying, "Alastor, it is good to say you, students my I introduce the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alastor Moody."

"While that solves that question." Harry said. Dumbledore then started the feast. The group started to eat ignoring the multitude of eyes that were on them. Danny had simply came out of no were a boy counted among the died, was placed in the most unlikely house, went to his houses enemies group, joined the schools biggest pranksters, had a house ghost practically graveling at his feet, claimed to be able to control the school poltergeist and showed prior knowledge of events. All this without giving one hint about what the reasons are, other than the name Clockwork.

Hermione asked Ginny where they had met so Ginny ended up telling the story about meeting him on the train and him beating up Crabbe and Goyle on the train scaring the pants off of Malfoy and finding out he was her age and that he had skipped some classes.

"What a minute." Fred said. "You mean he is not only fun, but he is smart, a good fighter and hates Malfoy to?"

Gorge smile wickedly, "Ginny you have our permeation. Go get him." Ginny started to go red until her face was the same color as her hair. Ron started to go off saying that he didn't want his sister going off with someone she just met. This started argument between Ron and Hermione over wither or not it was any of Ron's business what Ginny did. All this time Danny sat there with a confused expression on his face will Harry was the one openly laughing this time. But thing eventually calmed down enough for Hermione to ask a question.

"So why did Nick talk to you like that." Hermione asked. Everyone nearby leaned in whether or not they were really in the group. Everyone wanted to know about the new kid. Some of the Ravenclaws had even gotten up to move to the Hufflepuff table so that they could hear. Of course none of the Slytherins could hear but all didn't want to be the one that went over.

"I am famous among ghosts for slaying a dark god." Danny said simply will eating some mashed potatoes.

"WHAT!" half the hall screamed. Harry could only think, 'maybe we have more in common than I thought.'

"It is a long story that would take multiple hours to tell. The short version is that there was a dark god, he was trying to take over the world of ghosts, and I sealed him away. Really they throw the information about how to do it as well as the tools I needed at me. It wasn't that big of a deal." Danny said trying to play down the epic battle between himself and Pariahs Dark.

"Wicked." Fred smile.

"He is like a smaller Harry. That likes pranks." Gorge said.

"I knew there was someone up there who liked us." Fred said. (Writer smiles)

Danny felt someone pull on his robe. Danny looked to see the first year boy he had been sharing a boat with earlier that day. "Um, could you tell me what spell you used to make that shield back in the rain?"

"It's a space distorting spell, I simply created an area were the water particles would be too large to move through. The name of the spell is Aura Guard, though the incantation is pretty long I like the results." Danny said fingering his staff.

"I've never heard of a spell like that." Hermione jumped into the conversation. "Is it some kind of charm?"

"No, the type of magic is called Spirit Weaving, and my dad taught it to me. He said that most wizards don't learn it, but I think it's cool." Danny replied.

"Can I see?" Ginny asked. Fred and Gorge gave stupid grins from behind her whispering something about kisses so that only Ginny could hear making her blush.

"Sure, why not." Danny said, raising his staff before starting another incantation. "Wolra Smenra Spiritus Un Magikus." Three silver streams of light shot out of the top of Danny's staff along with one green one. The silver lights started to form silver foxes the size of a house cats each with two tails and black markings on their faces and bright green eyes. The green light however grow to the size of a horse and shaped itself into that of a green wolf, his head and chest were covered in white fur, and he had eyes as icy blue as Danny's.

"Blood hell, I thought you were making a shield!" Ron said, jumping aside when one of the foxes got near him. All the people that had been eavesdropping were also startled thinking they were some kind of patronus charm. Dumbledore almost lost his composer for the first time that night. He had heard of spirit weaving, but it was a lost magic and it was thought to be extremely weak except in the most spiritual locations and times. But here was this boy not only using a complicated spell from the forgotten books, but where it should have created a small wisp at the most, he had someone managed to make four well defined beings.

"Why would I make an invisible shield to show off my stuff, think man?" Danny laughed. Ron could already tell that laugh was going to start to annoy him. "They are petty spirits, constructed from my own subcontinent and surrounding spiritual energies. I can see through their eyes and they through mine. They can either be instructed or left to run free. Unfortunately I can only get it to last around two hours."

"I have never hurried of magic like this." Hermione saying this almost surprised people as much as the spell itself. "Conjuring is advanced magic, and don't last nearly that long or enhance the user. Why have I never heard of this?"

"No one has heard of it, must less knows it." Danny said with a sad look in his eyes as he started to pet the wolf. "It is a forgotten art, because people thought it was weak and useless. I am probably the only one in the world that still uses it."

"You are right their Mr. Clockwork." Everyone jumped yet again; Danny was starting to wander if this was just a jumpy place. None had realized that Dumbledore had been coming up to talk. "I have only heard of this art in old research reports. And in the reports the fully trained witches and wizards could barely conjure a small mist even in the optimal situations. How did you manage to do something on this scale with it?"

"Don't know," Danny lied, "my dad just told me that I could learn it. Like always he turned out to be right."

Dumbledore smile, he would have to look in to who this Clockwork Sr. was. "That is all a good but I am afraid that you most reframe from using that large scale magic in the halls." Danny nodded and canceled the spell. "Now everyone, I believe we have had enough excitement for tonight. Please get to your dormitories and get a good night's rest." Then to Danny. "I believe it is time for you to rejoin your own house, Mr. Clockwork."

"Yes, Professor." Danny said a little sadly before telling Ginny and the others goodnight and went over to the Slytherin table, we he got the welcome he expected.

"So you are a stinking Potter." Malfoy sneered. "If you're going to be in Slytherin house then you will have to learn to only mingle with our own kind. You can only trust Slytherins." Malfoy was trying to give a fake smile but it was so bad that Danny had to laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about me Draco," Danny said bring his laugh down to a chuckle, "I can take care of myself."

"It's Malfoy to you blood traitor." He spat give up all pretence of friendliness.

"Don't be like that Draco; I was going to name one of my children after you, the cowardly one." Danny said with a faker than Malfoy's smile pout.

Malfoy's eyes file with rage, "Well I wish you luck then finding Slytherin house and figuring out the password on your own."

He spun around and marched off. Leaving everyone staring as Danny waved goodbye saying, "See you later Mr. Sour Pose!"

Danny whispered an incantation making one of his spirit foxes and sent it following the other snakes invisibly. Danny walked over to the Ravenclaw's table. "Hi Luna, mind if I walk with you for a while?"

"Not at all Danny, but don't you need to find your House and get the password?" Luna said in her sing song voice.

"No, I sent one of my spirits to get it for me. It is almost like the other Slytherins don't like me." Danny said tapping a finger against his chin. Luna started to laugh I little uncontrollable making Danny worry for a second, "It wasn't that funny was it."

"Yes it was." She was smiling, it was a good smile but known of the others around them had seen it before. The legend of Danny (Potter) Clockwork continues to grow. Danny walked with Luna to her house, they talked about the spirits that Danny had summoned and about all kinds of creatures that Luna was interested in, some of which Danny recognized from his trips to the ghost zone. The made Luna even happier and Danny had to promise to show her some whenever he could. Danny was left scratching his head trying to show Luna the ghosts without explaining himself on his way to his dorm.

When he entered everyone in the room was shocked. "How did you get in?" Another third year boy asked. Danny felt a little at home in the eerie green place, it reminded him of his time spent living in the Ghost Zone.

"The dungeons what obvious and how could I not guess a password like 'noble house'." Danny said with that smile that had already sparked plans of murder in the minds of his classmates. "I think I will go to my room now." Danny entered the room he would be staying in to the room that he would be staying in to find three other boys already in there.

"You don't talk to us, we don't talk to you." One said not even bothering to look up.

"That sounds good to me." Danny said falling down on his bed.

"You really aren't going to live that long if you keep acting like that." Another boy said.

"I survived thirteen years living under a roof with two 'Witch Hunters'," not technically true but pretty much, "if I can survive as a wizard in a witch hunter's house then I can survive as a lion in a snake pit." The other boys where to shocked to speak. 'He grew up with witch hunts? Why, how, what?'

Before any of them could get their minds in order Danny was showing signs of deep sleep.

Over in the Gryffindor common room though Harry and his friends were discussing the developments of the evening. "None of this makes any sense," Harry started his rant. "Why didn't anyone tell me I had a brother, how could the entire wizarding world not notice him for all these years, who on earth is Clockwork, why does Nick know and Dumbledore doesn't, and why does Danny have magic that is supposed to be lost and using it at hundred times normal strength?" Harry finally started to breathe again.

"You done mate?" Fred asked.

"Because no one here knows anything." Gorge continued.

"Your better off trying to think about something else."

"Like trying to get into the Triwizard Tournament."

"Why would I want into that tournament?" Harry asked them.

"Oh come on Harry, eternal glory to who wins it." Ron said clearly excited.

"Unlike you Harry doesn't go looking for trouble for glories sake, Ron." Hermione said.

"Anyways I already got more than enough fame. I don't want to push my luck." Harry said.

"Danny also seems like he has some fame from what Nick said." Fred pressed.

"But he's going to be entering." Gorge reminded them.

"He seemed to know a lot about what was going on. Maybe he knows how they are going to pick the Champions, and how to get past the age restrictions." Ginny reminded them.

"She's right, let's get together some of those pranks that we were going to give him to put up around the Slytherin's layer and we can ask him whenever we give them to him." Lee said moving to the stairs.

Harry looked down quietly until Hermione asked. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I guess I feel a little jealous of Danny. I mean it sounds like he really worked for beating that dark god, I only beat Voldemort by being in the right place at the right time. And where I was raise by the Dursleys who hated me, he sounds like he liked living with his 'dad'." Harry admitted. "Not to mention he seems more confident and stronger than me."

"Welcome to my world." Ron said a little sarcastically.

"Seriously Ron you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Don't worry Harry, these thing have a way of working themselves out." Hermione said quickly.

"How would you know? You're an only child." Ron said back.

"Shut up, Ron." Watching the two argue did cheer Harry up a little and they soon want to sleep wandering about what the future held.

* * *

**This chapter took... shit I forgot to turn on the timer. It was about 2 hours and 30 minutes.**

**I have been reading the comments a little and I have to say it makes me angry. How dare you like this, this is just a practice in speed writing. If I was reading this I would have already put it down. But what ever.**

**I still have no plans for the future and don't try to give me any.**

**Since the new semester is coming up I might end up failing this challenge due to the fact that I have to start preparing for my Calculus course. No I am not talking about taking a class, I am going to be teaching it. So if you have a twenty something year old lecturer standing in front of your math class next semester, who seems to have a deathly fear of making eye contract with people, then congratulation, and I have pity on you.**

**That's right I'M A MATH TEACHER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are where most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

Chapter Six

With Classes

Next morning in the Great hall for breakfast all the students where gathering to eat and get their schedules. By now most of the school had heard about what Danny let slip to his roommates about growing up with witch hunters. Everyone wandered how much bigger the story about him could get. Everyone was trying to figure out his past, but none of the ghosts would talk to them, Peeves was even scared about the subject. When one of the students suggested that he might be a fake or a criminal in front of the Gray Lady she exploded at them saying, "How dare you insult the Great One." Leading to even more confusion and Danny laughing is butt off.

Danny had been eating breakfast with Ginny, Fred, Gorge, and Lee when Snape walked up to them causing sparks to jump between Danny's fingers and the fork he was holding. He turned around before Snape even started to talk. "Mr. Clockwork, students are expected to sit with their houses during meals." Silence swiped over the hall.

"I understand, and will except any punishment you give me as a result of continuing to eat with my friends." Danny said rather solemnly.

"You will what?" Snape was not use to is kind of action in his students.

"In America we call it Civil Disobedience or something like that. It is where you disagree with a rule or costume that is in place, so you do not do it, but you understand that it is breaking the rules so you accept the consequences." Snape was shock to say the least by this turn of events.

"My office after classes today then. And here is your schedule, you will take your Fourth year classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday, while your Third year classes will be taken on Tuesdays and Thursdays meaning you will not always be taking your Third year classes with other Slytherins"

"Yes sir Professor and thank you." Danny said before turning bad to his friends and placing the smile back on his face. Snape trudged off thinking whether he hated this Potter more or less then the last one. "So it looks like I will be taking my Monday classes with the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins for Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wait those are the classes you are ahead in?" Fred asked, Danny just nodded.

"I feel sorry for you then, Snape is the Potions Master here and is really mean to anyone that is not a Slytherin and hates Potters." Gorge continued.

"But I am in Slytherin," Danny said with his goofy smile, "it will be fun to see what he wants more, to keep his houses points or to punish me."

"Maybe but you will have to take Care of Magical Creatures with Malfoy, and he is always trying to mess Hagrid up." Fred continued.

"That just means I have to mess with Mr. Sour Pose's as he tries to mess with Professor Hagrid. And for your question earlier about the Tournament, they have you put your name in a magic cup and the cup decides who the champions are. They are going to put an age checking spell around it. I already have my way through planned out, but you need to get your own. Joining is half the test after all. Now I need to go and place some of this traps you gave me. See you at lunch" Danny said, getting up and leaving to get ready for class and place some of the traps that he had got from the twins.

"I love that boy." Lee was literally crying.

"Too true." Fred and Gorge said together.

Danny took a stack of shock mats that the twins and gave him and used his ghost powers to fuse them into the floorboards and make them invisible in front of every door in the Slytherin house, though he left the first years room clear and placed five times as many around his own door. To throw off suspicion he would have to fall for them himself not that he minded, Danny was pretty use to being shocked in ghost fights, it was the one thing that was more common then laser eyes, 'seriously even I have laser eyes,' Danny thought to himself as he worked. He found he had to fly up the girls' stair case in order to place the mats there. Finally he fused the last of the mats to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's beds. Then he grabbed his books that when out of the common room to class, making sure to step on the mat on his way out leaving his hair sticking out everywhere. People giggled at what they thought was a successful prank on the new guy. They would probably not find it as funny later.

Danny got to his Potions class with minutes to spare. He looked around and smiled, happy to see that all of the seats on the Slytherin side were full. The only seat open was one on the Gryffindor side, which Danny took. The boy seemed surprised that anyone would sit next to him. "Hi, I am Danny you mind if I sit here?" The entire class was staring. The Slytherins laughed because they knew that the boy was Neville Longbottom and he couldn't make a potion to save his life or the life of his toad and that most of his potions explode and sent people to the Hospital Wing.

"Not at all. But I should warn you I am really bad at making potions. I am Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." Neville said, making room for Danny to sit.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you Neville." Danny said. Seconds later an electric charge running between Danny's fingers announced the arrival of their teacher. And sure enough, Snape came walking though the door.

Looking over the class he spots Danny talking to Neville and walked up to them. "I'm afraid Mr. Clockwork that you will need to move."

"To where, this is the only spot in the class?" Danny asked raising one eyebrow.

"Then you will just have to switch with one of the Gryffindors, I will not have a student from my house forced to partner up with a failure of a student like Mr. Longbottom." Neville visibly shrank away.

Danny frowned before say. "While that good, because I volunteered to work with him. And I remember one of my old teachers saying that there is no such thing as a student has failed to learn; only teachers whom have failed to teach." Snape looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"This is going to be just like your choose of where to eat, isn't it?" Snape asked rubbing the rig of his nose.

"Yes Professor." Danny said voice solemn but a smile showing on the edge of his lips.

"Very well, then my office after classes for the week instead of just today." Snape said walking to the front of the class that was surprised how quickly it had all happened. Danny was a different kind of rebellious student then they were use to. He had been train by Sam in how to make trouble that left the punishers feeling guilty, and how you did that is by accepting the punishment everyday and looking at them in the face.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Neville mumbled.

Danny turned to him and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Me and Snape are bound to clash. The only question is how. I am the one controlling the board right now." Neville looked at Danny, confusion clear on his face. "Alright think of it like this. He doesn't want to take points from his own house right." Neville nodded. "So if I act up in a small way the only thing he can do is give me detentions with him." Neville nodded again still not getting it. "So he knows that I don't really deserve the detentions and the fact that I willingly accept them makes him feel guilty about giving them. Not to mention that I am being respectful towards him will he is give me the punishment and that he will have to watch me during the detentions that I don't deserve."

Neville eyes started to widened. "So while he is punishing you it will feel like a punishment for him." Neville said finally understanding.

"It works well because I have no history with him. So it is probably too late for you to do it." Danny said with a smile. "That and he doesn't have to look at you to take house points."

"I can't tell if you are brilliant or just plan mad." Neville said finding that Danny's smile was contagious.

"I have done this before. It usually takes about three weeks before none of the teachers even want to look at me. But that is when I am doing it in three classes at once. I give it two weeks before Professor Snape stops talking about how I am going against tradition." Danny said. Then Snape started the class so they turned to watch.

Potions class was not that bad. Danny spent years fiddling with Fenton tech and in the Fenton lab, compared to that it was really easy. Danny not only did he do his own potion but helped take Neville though when to prepare what and when he need to concentrate. As long as someone stopped Neville from panicking he could finish his Girding Potion. By the end of the class Danny and Neville had both successfully make the concoction and as they left Danny heard Professor Snape mention something about getting some 'Fire Whiskey'.

"Already talking about drinking. This will be too easy." Danny said, Neville laughed causing every head in the hall to turn, Neville happy after a Potions class was unheard of. Danny walked with Neville to Neville's next class and then they parted ways. Neville went to his history class and Danny went outside. Danny had about an hour to spar before lunch and his Care of Magical Creatures class. So Danny decided to do some training. Walking to the edge of the lake he took off his robes and his shirt and pulled out of his book bag his weapon of choose, long silver chain that had been given to him on his second deathday by a blacksmith in Dora's kingdom. It could hold ecto energy and disperse on contact with objects making it like an extension of his ecto powered punches.

Danny rapped the chains around his arms and started to practice feeding them more or raping them back around his hands will swinging them. Danny didn't like killing, and no matter what you said that is what a blade did. Danny was horrified when someone suggested that he carry a scythe around. It was the visual simple of ending life. Danny wanted nothing to do with that. But a chain didn't kill as easily. Yes it could break some bones, but ghosts recover from broken bones like humans from a bloody nose. The main purpose of the chains is to bind and hold them still until it is safe for them to be released, just like the Fenton Thermos.

Danny started to get into his groove and was speeding up. He didn't notice that some of the other students that didn't have classes (most where sixth and seventh years though so there were no girls squealing about how he looked) where watching him open mouthed. Danny didn't fight ghosts for two years for nothing. He didn't look it with the loose clothes or robes on, but he was built like an ox. He had an easy eight pack and scars on top of his scars. None of the people watching the boy could imagine the kinds of thing someone would have to go through to get a body that looked like that, mostly because he was only thirteen. Then they all remembered the rumor that he was raise by witch hunters until they tried to kill him. All of them felt sorry for the young boy. Then after about twenty minute three of them broke from the crowd and called out to him. "Danny, you done showing off?" Fred called out.

"Because you are starting to draw a crowd my friend." Gorge said.

Looking up Danny finally saw about thirty students all staring at him. Danny flushed and quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on. "How long have they been there?" Danny asked.

"Don't know we got here about five minute ago. You got good form by the way." Lee said as they reached Danny. "So you going to tell us about the scars or do we have to ask?"

"I would rather not talk about them." Danny said a little embarrassed.

"That's the Danny we already know." Fred said putting a hand on one of Danny's shoulders.

"Loves to be an enigma." Gorge finish putting his hand of the other shoulder.

"I like having my bag of tricks nice and plump." Danny said with a smile. "It always looks bigger when no one has looked inside it yet. Why do you think magicians never revel their secrets."

Fred and Gorge started to laugh uncontrollably, so Lee took it upon himself to ask the next question. "So how did the shock mats go." He whispered so that only Danny and the twins could hear.

"Don't know, I have seen some other snakes with weird hair today but I haven't really been looking around." Danny whispered back.

"Do you think someone picked them all up already." Fred said a little disappointed.

"Not a chance. It will that them weeks to get rid of the things the way I set them up." Danny said with a smile. "Fused them into the floors and turned them invisible. They will not be easy to remove."

"You can do that?" Gorge said with is eyebrows disappearing into his red hair.

"I can do a lot of things with spirit weaving." Danny said. "Fields of energy, create ice, conjure petty spirits and summon empty and lesser spirits or any that I have a contract with. And best for pranks, give myself or other people or objects qualities of a ghost; floating, invisibility and intangibility."

"I have said it once and I will say it again." Lee started. "I love this boy. It is too bad that Ginny already claimed him."

"What?" Danny said with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it." The twins said together.

It was almost time for lunch so they each headed to the Great Hall again. Danny sat down with his friends again, this time Neville joining the group. Harry and his friends soon arrived and Hermione asked Danny what he thought about Hogwarts.

"I have only had one class," Danny said, "it seems a little early to make decisions about the school after only one class."

"And Snape has already given you a week detentions; tough luck." Harry said.

"Danny says it is the other way around." Neville laughed causing Harry, Hermione and Ron to give him strange looks. "He says it is some kind of muggle psychology thing. If he has to watch Danny humbly accept all of the punishments that he don't deserve then he will feel guilty and stop punishing him and treat him better than other students later on."

"I have done it before. He is already talking about drinking. That usually doesn't happen until the second week. I give Professor Snape two weeks tops before he stops punishing me." Danny said.

"You studied psychology?" Hermione asked.

"No, but my sister did." Danny replied with a softer smile than usual, he didn't see the jealously in Harry's eyes. "Though our mom and dad tried to kill me more than once and would have stuck a blade through my chest if it wasn't for Clockwork, my time with them are still good memories."

All that jealously turned to concern. "THEY WHAT?" Harry shouted causing some nearby people to jump for the hundredth time that week.

"Well, they hated anything supernatural, they hunted me as soon as they realized I wasn't normal." Danny said sadly. "Clockwork saved me from being cut open and examined in the family basement. My sister Jazz knew that I was a wizard and helped me hide my secret from our parents. After I had to run away she called the police and accused our parents of murdering me to slow them down. She never believed that they would start shouting that I needed to die and ended up getting themselves locked away for life imprisonment. I hate that it had to happen to them. Even after everything they said, they still were great parents."

There was silence at the table after what Danny had said, until Lee broke it. "Is that how you got all of those scars?"

"What scars?" Harry let the fear show in his voice.

"No, I got those scars from other things that I have had to do in my life in order to survive." Danny pulled on his shirt showing some of the scars on him chest. "I haven't had the easiest life."

"I am so sorry." Harry said, the others looked like they agreed.

"For what?" Danny asked real confusion on his face. "I don't regret the life I have lived. If Clockwork never picked me up after mine and Harry's parents died, then I would have missed out on a lot of things in life." Danny tightened his grip on his staff. "I would not have the strength to fight for what I believe in."

"That don't change the fact that you have seen things that no child should ever have to see." It was Nearly Headless Nick. "If even half of the stories they say about you are true that is."

"Sir Nicholas it is good to see you." Danny said forcing the smile back onto his face but it just slide off. "Sir Nicholas can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course." Nick replied with his warmest smile.

"Do you ever regret what you have become? I mean, do you ever regret becoming a ghost?" Danny asked.

"We all have to live with regrets, but whenever I help one student find their way, or give them a new perspective on life." Nick looked off into the distance before saying, "It makes it all feel worth it."

The smile returned to Danny's face. "Thank you, Sir Nicholas. I need to hear that." Danny returned to his meal.

"Any time Sir Phantom." Nick said before turn and floating away.

"Sir Phantom?" Ginny asked.

"It was a title given to me by a ghost princess for fighting off a dragon." Danny said will raising his fork to his mouth.

"You have fought a dragon and were knighted by a princess for it." Ginny sounded just a little shocked, but after the scars.

"I have fought two different dragons on different occasions." Danny replied.

"So you're a real knight, Blood hell mate what kind of life have you had?" Ron asked.

"The kind where you have no choose but to fight." Danny said. "Can we please change topics?"

"Ok, you said your old parents were imprisoned. What happened to your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Well the first thing you have to understand is that Clockwork is a powerful seer. He knew all of this would happen so he set up on account in her name over ten years ago and after some careful investments she has enough money to get a conferrable apartment and to get into a good college." Danny smiled again, everyone was just now realizing that his smiles never reached his eyes. "I am happy for her, she deserves to have a good life after everything that has happened. I am just glad she doesn't hate me for everything that has happened, and that she still wants to call me her little brother." Danny looked at the clock in the hall and said. "We need to hurry up and finish eating if we are going to get to our next class." They finished their lunch in more or less quiet other then the twins and Lee throwing around ideas for good pranks or how to get past an age ward. Hermione was wanted to know how Danny knew so much about the Tournament, but all Danny would say is that Clockwork told him. Fred and Gorge wanted to know what else there was going to be in the tournament.

"Clockwork sees pretty much everything. But he only tells you enough to get by. So after entering the tournament I am as blind as the rest of you." Danny said surging.

"What is your plain for getting past the age ward once they put it up?" Ron asked.

"Now Ron, becoming a Champion is the first challenge. Especially for us under aged wizards." Danny smiled. "Why are you going to try your hand?"

"I'll try, but it isn't like the cup would choose me anyways." Ron said. "What about you Harry? Now that you know that it is possible to enter if you're clever about it."

"I don't want to risk my life for something like that." Harry said and then looked right at Danny. "I don't think that Danny should either. It is too dangerous."

This seemed to have Danny taken aback; no one had said it is too dangerous to him since the Pariahs incident. "I don't care if it is dangerous. Clockwork asked me to do it, so I will."

"Is that how you got all those scars huh, Clockwork sending you off on pointless suicide missions? Can't you see he is just using you?" Harry voice was starting to rise but he couldn't help it. The brother he never knew about was putting himself in danger and need to be stopped.

"Shut up." The venom in Danny's voice at that moment shocked Harry into silence. "Clockwork saved my life so many times and has always looked out for me. When I was left in the arms of our dead father and forgotten after Voldemort killed them," Danny ignored the flinch from the use of the name, "no one went back into that house for the next week after you were taken out. If Clockwork didn't come and pick me up I would have died then and there, but he did. He placed me in the care of a loving and overprotective family. Yes, thing happened that made it so I couldn't stay with them any longer but those were still happy times for me. When my friends and family were going to die in a fire explosion and I was too weak to save them; Clockwork saved them." Danny looked up and the sky projected on the ceiling of the Great Hall. "When my friends were sick and there was no cure; Clockwork helped me find one. And when the people I called mom and dad my entire life tried to kill me; Clockwork stopped them. So don't you dare insult him. He would never ask me to risk my life without reason. He just can't tell me what the reason is yet. I owe him a debt of gratitude; I don't expect you to understand." Grabbing his staff he made it glow green, before turning himself invisible and flying off.

"You did go too far mate." Fred said.

Harry turned on him. "What would have said if it was Ron?" Harry said angrily, he didn't understand how to be a brother and it seemed he was failing at every turn.

"You know you got a point," Gorge started, "Ron we don't want you hanging out with Harry anymore because every year he drags you into a situation where you have to risk your life."

"They got a point Harry. If it's about being safe then you're not exactly the best role model." Ginny said earning herself a glare.

"The only real different I can see is that this Clockwork bloke seems to have train Danny for war. You should have seen it Ginny. He was practicing down by the lake with his shirt off." Lee started. "I swear the boy is built like a Hippogriff with all those muscles." Ginny went red thinking about it earning some laughs from Fred and Gorge.

"I have a question." Hermione said. "How on earth did he just disappear into thin air like that? You can't apperate on school grounds and it is too strong to be a disillusionment charm not to mention he is too young to pull either of those off."

"Well Ms. Know It All." Gorge started.

"Danny just used his spirit weaving." Fred continued.

"He can give himself."

"Or other people and object."

"Properties of ghosts." Gorge finished.

Hermione frowned that the mention of spirit weaving. "That is something I don't get." She started. "I did a little looking into spirit weaving magic. Though it was hard, no one has used it in over three hundred years. But from what I could gather it is a lot like alchemy were you can't get anything without consuming something of similar properties."

"What are you getting on about now?" Ron asked.

"Well, 'Spirit Weaving' is a magic that consumes the spirit particles, or ectoplasm, in the air to form a spirit or use a spirit like power. The problem is that there is so little ectoplasm in the air, that you cannot make anything, so 'Spirit Weaving' was never much more the a theory." Hermione said.

"But then how is Danny doing it?" Harry asked.

"While I hope I am wrong about this, but there was a document about destroying lesser spirits and using them as full for the magic. It is the only thing that makes sense, but…" Hermione looked away, "to do such a horrible thing… to destroy a soul… I can't even imagine."

"Danny would never do something like that!" Ginny almost yelled. "There are always exceptions, like with the Philosopher's Stone. Maybe Danny's staff holds some kind of fuel for it."

"If that was the cause, then that would mean that would mean that Danny's staff had as much ectoplasm and could regenerate it faster than a greater spirit. I don't even know if that is possible." Hermione said.

"But Danny isn't the killing type. Everything he has done so far is standing up for what he believes in." Neville commented. "I don't know why he is not in Gryffindor. He desires to be here a lot more than I do."

"Don't say that Neville, we have all seen you act brave at times." Ginny reassured him.

None of them wanted to talk after that so they all got up and when to their next classes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville to find Danny playing around with Hagrid's big dog Fang on the front porch will talking to the man himself. "No, I don't care how big Fluffy was there is no way in the Five Realms that he could be more trouble than my little Cujo."

"I really don't think that any dog ya 'ave can match my Fluffy." Hagrid said.

"We'll see then will we." Danny raise his staff over his head in one hand and it started to glow green, "I am going to call Cujo here. HERE CUJO, HERE BOY." Danny shouted, a small green spot started to appear in the air, then out of nowhere an enormous green dog shot out of it like a rocket. It may not have been the same thirty foot monstrosity that Fluffy had been, but at sixteen feet tall he was still as big as Hagrid. Spotting Danny he lunged pinning him to the ground. Everyone in the area pulled out the wand, but before a spell you be cast they were stopped by the sound of laughter. Looking closer they saw that the monster was just licking Danny and that Danny was just playfully pushing him back. "Alright I missed you to Cujo, but your tickling me." Danny finally got the dog off of him and was still laughing. "It is a good thing my hair was already a mess." Looking around the same could be said for over half the Slytherins out there. "NOW CUJO HEEL!" The dog went right up next to Danny. "AND SIT!" The dog sat down and then to everyone's amazement the massive dog shrank down to the size of a puppy.

"What a cute little doggie 'e is. Where did ya get 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"He came to me one day. Made a terrible mess and then decided that I would be his master." Danny said before bending down to Cujo and started talking to him in a babying voice will petting him. "You got me in a lot of trouble, yes you did, uh yes you did. Who's a monstrous beast, you are, you are."

"Please tell that is not the class lesson." Malfoy looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Be careful Mr. Sour Pose, he can smell fear." Danny said which was a lie of course but it didn't help Malfoy that Cujo decided to sniff the air after Danny said that.

"I was planning on a lesson about Blast Ended Skrewts, but this little guy would make a good lesson if you would like to tell us about him Danny." Hagrid said while scratching his long beard.

"Ok I guess. This is Cujo, he is a ghost puppy, when every he feels excited, threat, or agitated, he grows to sixteen feet in height and could easily drag twelve tons." Some students backed up. "Combine that with his near endless amount of energy and his abilities to both fly and pass through solid objects at will makes him more or less unstoppable and he'll take any threat to himself or his master and take them away and bury them, leave nothing but their heads above ground." All the students took another setback. "The only thing that could stop him will he is on a rampage is a multi fluxuating post modular electromagnetic containment field that is in sync with his ectoplasmic signature, a high level 'Spirit Weaving' spell, or if you don't have one of those you could always play fetch with is chew toy." Danny said this last part and then pulled out a toy and threw it off in some direction. The whole class watched the little dog chase after the ball. "So any questions?"

"You said he was a Ghost, but aren't ghosts all intangible?" One of the four year Gryffindor girls asked.

"No, only the empty spirits. 'Ghosts' is a term for any being that is composed of Spiritual particles, or ectoplasm. They are divided into subcategories; Wizards that bind themselves to the human plan after they die have next to no ectoplasm and don't produce much if any, so they are called empty or hollow spirit. Then there are the petty spirits like what I made in the Great Hall, they contain enough ectoplasm to become solid and entire act with the world, but they are either unstable, or have no minds of their own, usually both. Then there are lesser spirits, still pretty weak, but they can produce their own ectoplasm but they lack intelligences. Common spirits are lesser spirits that have gain thoughts of their own and mastery of their ectoplasm. Then if they gain focus and specialization they become greater spirits. After that if they continue to grow, they become what is call a Grand Spirit, or if they are evil, Dark Gods. Cujo is a high level common spirit of the Guardian class that would become a greater spirit if his core became more developed through focusing all that energy of his. He will probably be one in a year or two." Danny gave them a general idea of the ranking of ghosts.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

"It was my job, no further comment as that does not give you an understanding of ghosts." Danny replied.

"What about the magnet-thing-a-nabob that you mentioned?" Ron asked. "What is that?"

"A multi fluxuating post modular electromagnetic containment field is a device that muggles made to capture and contain ghosts that haunt them." Danny said with one of his smiles. "To my knowledge wizards lack the tools or spells to deal with anything stronger then a lesser spirit." Cujo had gotten back with his ball. "You hear that Cujo, you could probably take down the whole Ministry by yourself, yes you could." Danny ignored the looks on his classmate's faces as he petted the ghost dog.

"You're lying, there is no way muggles could stop that thing if magic can't." Malfoy said.

"I never said that magic can't stop him, just that wizards can't. Anyways, I would call him a him instead of a thing." Danny said looking at Malfoy. "Because unlike the hippogriff there is nothing that can stop him if he gets angry."

Malfoy started to back away. "Get that thing out of here now!" he shouted.

Cujo started to growl. "I wouldn't make him upset, he can understand you after all." Danny said softly will petting Cujo back into a more calm state. "Don't be such a sour pose. Cujo will behave himself as long as I am here." Danny handed the toy to Hagrid who started to throw it for Cujo.

Danny spent the next thirty minutes answering or waving off questions on spirits, near the end of the class some of the brave students came up to pet Cujo. Danny handed Cujo a letter for Pandora and Cujo left just like he came.

"What was that?" One of the Slytherin girls asked.

"Just a letter," Danny replied, "I don't have an owl, so Cujo takes my mail."

"What was it about?" Another student asked.

"That is none of your business." Danny replied, in truth Danny was asking for Pandora to tell his daughter, Dani, to get a Fenton Phone from Tucker so that they could keep in touch. Originally they called each other cousins but as time went by and Danny took bigger and bigger steps to insure her future things started to change. Then one day when Danny was reminding Dani not to let people see her using her power she responded with "Yes, dad." and they had been father and daughter ever since.

Dani was staying with Pandora who was opening a portal for her to go to school every day. The six year old Dani had started kindergarten under the name Danielle Phantom, though no one believed that she was related to the great Danny Phantom, and because there were no ghost attacks she never had to transform. Danny was glad that Dani was getting a subnormal life. Though if anything her life was more normal than his.

With that Danny went back to the castle and went towards the dungeons for is detention with Snape. Leaving Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione to talk about the new developments in the great story of Danny (Potter) Clockwork. "He knows more about spirits then any of our books in the Library, and he said that it was his job. What on earth can a kid his age be doing that requires you to know how to fight spirits."

"Well he did say he had to take down a Dark God, maybe that was his job." Neville said. "I don't know what the big deal is. It isn't like he's hurting anybody."

"But he clearly is getting hurt himself." Harry said. "I think it is Clockwork putting him up to this. We should look into just who Clockwork is. But Danny won't tell us. But the ghosts know. Maybe we should start by looking up everything we can about ghosts since the ghosts won't tell us anything either."

"I think you guys should just layoff. He can clearly take care of himself." Neville said before stumping off, why did it always have to always be that way with Harry and his friends. They are the dangerous ones always sticking their noses were they don't belong. In the end they would probably do something stupid like go after the Philosopher's Stone without any knowledge or back up, or fighting a basilisk completely unarmed with nothing but a fake professor to help them. At least Danny sounded like he knows what was going on. He had tools, research, help, and experience. Harry just had a scar and a track record of landing himself in the hospital.

Neville felt bad about comparing Harry to his new brother, but Harry was just not think clearly. You can't come back into someone's life after almost thirteen years and expect them to conform to your ideas. If Danny was fighting, then he was fighting for something he believed in and they didn't have the right to stop him that much Neville was sure of.

Danny arrived outside of Professor Snape's potions class and felt the electric charge that told him that Snape was in there. He knocked and then entered. Snape had been teaching a third year class to the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Danny spotted Ginny and Luna working together and gave them a nod. "What are you doing here Mr. Clockwork?" Snape asked.

"You told me I would serve detention with you after class, sir." Danny said respectfully.

"So I did, but I meant after all the classes for the day are over, not just yours." He then let out a deep breath and continued, "but since you are already here you minus well start." He pointed to a corner of the room were what looked like all of the caldrons that had been used that day were laying. "I want you to clean all of those caldrons out by hand, without magic."

"Yes Professor, will I need a distilling agent for this?" Danny asked.

"Third shelf on the left, 'essence of sea tears' two drops per caldron and let it sit for five seconds after appalling." Snape replied impressed that the boy new safety procedures for such things.

"Yes Professor." Danny said before going to work, making sure to stay in sight of Snape the whole time and keeping a smile on his face. Snape glanced at him periodically throughout the class. Danny know that he was winning.

After four hours and two more classes Danny had finished the grueling and smelly task. Danny was careful not to show any discomfort or signs of fatigue. Danny was putting away the cleaning tools and putting the last of the caldrons way when Snape spoke. "Why do you willingly go through this instead of simply doing what is expected of you. Are these people you have only known for maybe a day that important to you?"

Danny smile and Professor Snape and said. "I guess it is just the way I am. Sorry for unconvincing you Professor, I will see you tomorrow then." Danny bowed before heading out for dinner.

'Why is it that even though Harry is the one that has her eyes.' Snape thought to himself. 'Danny is the child that reminds me the most of you, Lily.' Snape whipped a tear from his eye. 'He shows the same bravery you did when standing up for me. And the same forgiving nature that allowed you to forgive me after all the terrible things I had said and done.' Snape decided that he would be eating by himself that night.

Danny had met back up with Fred, Gorge, Ginny, Neville and Lee back at the Gryffindor table. "So how did the detention with Snape go?" Neville asked.

"It went pretty well, I got a good number of guilty looks out of him and he seems to not be coming to dinner in order to think about things. He also asked me if it was worth it to stand up for my friends. That is a third week into the process question, and only on the first day. I give him the end of the week tops." Danny said confidently.

"It really seemed to be distracting him." Ginny said with an excited smile. "He didn't even mock anyone that messed up, and didn't take away points once the whole class."

Fred and Gorge's eyes widened, "Really?" they asked.

"Now that I think about it, he didn't take mock me or take away points for needing help like he usually does." Neville said.

"Maybe we will all live to see the day there is a nice Snape." Lee said with a laugh.

"Anything is possible." Danny thought to the alternate future were Vlad was a weak old man that regretted all of his villainous actions. Danny looked up after an electric charge ran through his fingers again, but this time instead of Snape it was Moody. Danny still got a bad feeling about him but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He knew what jumping to the wrong conclusion could mean after all of his miss adventures. "On the topic of new leafs, what is up with Professor Moody's class. You three have had it right?" Danny directed his question to the three sixth years.

"It is a lot different than any other Professor that is for sure." Lee said.

"He has got a lot of field experience and teaches based on what a field agent would have to go through and see." Gorge say, his eyes glassing over with the memory.

"You just have to experience it." Fred followed.

"So I guess he has your seal of approval." Danny was a little reassured by his friends statements but still wanted to see for himself.

"You still are getting a bad feeling from him, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Can't help it." Danny said sheepishly before perking up. "But I'm sure taking one of his classes will put my mind at ease."

Danny and Neville spent the rest of dinner telling the others about Cujo, and Danny answered some of the twins questions on spirits and what kind of prank value they had. Danny loved that about the twins, everything was about having fun and they didn't get out of control or hurt anyone for their own enjoyment.

Danny left and decided to walk around the grounds for a little will when he saw Harry and his friends with Malfoy and his. Malfoy had been reading from a new paper and by the look on Ron's face was insulting Ron about it. Some things were said and Malfoy's face flushed as Harry and his friends turned away. Malfoy was pulling out his wand preparing to attack Harry from behind when suddenly before Danny had time to react. Malfoy was turned into a ferret. Danny was now close enough to hear what was being said by Professor Moody who had came out of nowhere and started yelling, "Oh no you don't laddie. I don't like people who attack others when their back is turned". He started levitating the ferret up then dropping it to the ground painfully while everyone laughed.

Danny jumped in and called out one of the spells that he had practiced with Clockwork. "Expelliarmus" A scarlet light came from the top of Danny's staff and hit Professor Moody's wand with perfect aim, this caused Moody's wand to fly into the air and straight into Danny's hand. Danny quick as lightning was under Malfoy the ferret and caught him in his arms. Danny then regained his footing and was again pointing his staff at Professor Moody.

"What are you doing laddie?" Moody shouted.

"I should be asking that question. Someone could have been seriously hurt doing that. What kind of teacher are you?" Danny shouted back.

"The kind that teaches rats like him not to attack from behind." Moody replied.

"Oh yes, because you attacked straight from the front and with warning to." Danny mocked.

"What is going on here?" A new voice entered the shouting contest. It was Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Clockwork, you better have a good reason for pointing your staff at a teacher and where did that ferret come from." Professor McGonagall just now noticed Malfoy in Danny's arms.

"This ferret is Malfoy; Professor Moody decided to teach him a lesson about attacking people from behind by transfiguring him into a ferret and throwing him against the ground again and again. I am sorry for pointing my staff at a teacher, but I think the circumstances required it." Danny lowered his staff and placed the shaking Malfoy on the ground without taking his eyes off of Moody.

"Tell me that you didn't use transfiguration as a form of punishment Professor Moody. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that it is not allowed?" McGonagall was livid with Moody.

"He might have mentioned it." Moody said trying to avoid McGonagall's eyes with his normal one, will his magical eye was trying to find a way of escape, but ended up locking onto his wand in Danny's hand.

McGonagall cast the counter spell on Malfoy who hurriedly ran away shouting something about his father inspiring more shouts from Professor Moody. "You did the right thing Mr. Clockwork, but next time find another Professor instead of acting on your own. Five points for Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor." Danny said handing her Moody's wand. "I hope you'll wait until after he talks to Professor Dumbledore before giving it back to him." And with that he walked away.

'The boy has a strong sense of right and wrong.' McGonagall thought, 'It is no secret that he is not friends with Malfoy, but he still did what was right.' McGonagall shook her head. 'It is too bad he is not in my house.'

Danny had end up going back to his room to find that right underneath his blanket there was a far pile of fan mail from other Slytherins, though none of them gave their names. Danny reads some of them to himself.

'I admire the way you just go out and do what you want a make your own name your own way. Not all of us are from fames houses, and you give me hope that I won't have to always kiss up to people like Malfoy.'

'I hope you know at Slytherins are only trying to work hard to better their own future, but most of us don't indorse hurting others in order to get it.'

Another one said, 'I to have lived a hard life away from my real parents, I hope that one day I will be able to overcome this problems and hold my head high like you do.'

Danny quickly looked around him and transformed and cloned himself four times. He spent the next ten minutes removing all of the shock mates that he had placed out except for the ones in Malfoy and his friends' beds. He then flew through the tower and found the twins rooms, he left the mate out in the open with the fan mail that he got and his own letter to the twins.

'After getting this mail I realized that not all the Slytherins are Malfoys, what we need to do is make a list of the ones that are. We will call it the A-list and everyone on it will be free game. I will give Peeves a copy. By the way Peeves works for me now.

Sincerely yours, Ghost Boy.'

Danny didn't know why he signed off as 'Ghost Boy' but it felt like a good ID for his pranks. He then went to the roof of the school and called up his friends on the Fenton Phones, and talked to them until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh god this just dragged on forever. 5 hours, 21 minutes, 12 seconds.**

**I couldn't find a good place to stop. I just kept typing paragraph after paragraph without any plans and it just kept going and going. It was horrible. I nearly gave up on the challenge out of despair. **

**Just in case you were wondering, I'm actually typing out the chapter names before the chapters themselves.**

**Day six complete, somehow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are where most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Day two of classes**

Danny woke up with a yawn, finding that he was still on the roof. He went back to his room and quickly changed. He was half way out of the common room before Malfoy set right in front of him with a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong Draco?" Danny asked him.

"That Malfoy to you." he snapped before shying back away, "It's just… why did you help me? There was no reason to; you get nothing out of it."

"It was the right thing to do." Danny said simply. "If you're looking for some kind of master plan then sorry, I am a pretty simple guy upstairs." Danny put his arms around behind his head. "If something feels right I do it, if it feels wrong I stop it. And what Professor Moody was doing felt wrong."

"But if it had been you I wouldn't have stopped it. And it all started because I attacked your brother." Malfoy said almost as if he was trying to tell Danny off for helping him.

"How does that change the fact that you were the one in danger?" Danny said walking past Malfoy. "I am a simple simple man, Malfoy. The sooner you accept that fact the happier you will be." Danny said waving behind him without looking.

Later Danny was sitting at the table with his friends for breakfast. "You really should go to the Hospital Wing mate." Fred started.

"Having a gold plated heart like yours can't be healthy." George finished the joke.

Danny busted out laughing. "Y-you guy are pr-probably right about that." Danny managed to get his breath back. "I probably on an ex dark wizard hunters hit list now, and he is one of my teachers to." Danny took another bit out of his pancakes. "But what could I do?"

"You could have let the git get what's coming to him." Lee replied.

"Come on Lee, you know that it is just how Danny is. Pranks are one thing, but he won't like people end up in danger like that." Ginny said.

"It did look rather painful for Malfoy to say thank you to me, I thought he might have a heart attack. Good thing you need a heart to have one of those." Danny said to the great pleasure of Lee and the twins.

"We got the A-list that you asked for and gave a copy to Peeves and said it was from you. It only has the names of people that are openly vindictive against people of 'lesser families'." Lee said, air quoting the last words.

"Peeves reacted weirdly though." Fred said.

"He kept going on saying 'anything for the prince'." George said.

"Oh great and how many people now about that." Danny said burying his face in his hands.

"It is about you, so I would say more than half the school knows by now." Neville said only to hear Danny grown.

"So people so far know that I have been nicknamed; the prince, Sir Phantom, and The Great One." Danny said. "I hope they don't start learning my less flattering nicknames; like whelp and dipstick.

"People have nicknamed you that?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"Sadly yes." Was Danny's only response before he looked at the clock? "I got to go. I have a lot of classes today." And like that he was gone.

"So when are you going to ask him out Ginny." Lee turned on Ginny and got the response he was hoping for.

Ginny was turning a shade of red that no one even new existed. "I am not going to ask him out." There was a light pause before she continued. "The isn't even anywhere to go we are suck in the school grounds."

"She admits she has feeling." Fred cried out. "George get the drinks, we need to celebrated."

"Stop it all of you!" She shouted before placing her head between her knees.

"There is no time for that Ginny." George said patting his little sister on the back. "In case you haven't noticed Danny is pretty hot stuff and as soon as other girls notice this you will have a lot more competition."

"I don't know, what do you think I should do Neville." Ginny ask, thinking that she shouldn't trust the pranksters.

"I am not talking about this." Neville held his arms up in the universal I got nothing sign. "If you want advice go and get it from Hermione or your mom, not from me."

"That was really good advice, thanks Neville." Ginny said and walked off to find Hermione.

"They grow up so fast." George said with a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Considering neither of you has ever had a girlfriend." Add Lee.

The next few hours rolled by and the group found themselves back at the table for lunch, but Danny had yet to arrive.

"Well the Hermione idea was a bust." Ginny said. "That girl knows nothing about men. She did give me one good idea though. The Triwizard Tournament has a dance. If I just drop hints around that time maybe things will go my way."

"Better plan then any we have so far." Lee said. "We were planning on locking you to in a closet with a bunch of angry monkeys to make sure he couldn't just magic the door open."

"But we didn't know where we were going to get the monkeys." George said.

"And we didn't know how fast he would beat them all up the shape he is in." Fred add.

"And the smell wouldn't be the best thing either." Neville add starting to like being in this group.

"Please do not do that." Ginny said with a sickened look on his face.

"Ha, guy." Danny said.

"So what is dreaded day number two been like for you?" Lee asked.

"Well, I have slept through a History of Magic, and been banned from Herbology and Divination." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Fred and George laughed.

"I killed every plant I touched in green house three and some were found dead in green houses two and four." Danny said. "I didn't even go into green houses two and four." They all started to laugh.

"What about Divination." Ginny asked with a warm smile.

"Every time someone looked into my crystal ball, it shattered. After about five balls I switched to tea leafs, but those somehow went up in flames." Danny said dipping his head forward. "The Professor said it was a bad sign. I say 'no, really'." The laughing to even louder.

"Well at least that cleans up your schedule a little." Neville tried to look on the bright side. That was new for him.

"I guess so. But I still don't understand how the tea caught fire." Danny said.

"Anyways, I hear the students from the other schools are going to arrive tomorrow." Ginny said.

"That means the tournament is going to start soon." Fred said.

"Me and Fred got our aging potion ready to go." George said.

"May the Ancients watch over you on your choose path." Danny said raising his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Why do you talk like that?" Neville asked.

"It is just good manners where I come from." Danny said shrugging. "Just like saying 'god bless you' when someone sneezes." Danny looked up at the clock. "I think I have Defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Come on Ginny, don't want to be late."

Danny didn't notice Ginny's blush and he took her hand and they went off out of the Great Hall. "I wander if she will keep her own last name whenever she marries him." George started.

"Ginny Clockwork doesn't sound any better than Danny Clockwork." Fred add.

"Ginny Potter don't sound that good either, so even if Danny changes his name back it won't make a different." Lee finished.

"I am starting to wander who is crazier. You guys for general lack of sense, Danny for his heart of gold complex, or me for staying here with you guys." Neville said laughing.

Danny and Ginny got to the Defense against the Dark Arts class and got seats with Luna in the third row. Ginny was vaguely aware that she and Luna were getting glares from most of the girls in the class and one or two boys. She was starting to worry if he brothers were right about competition. But the fact that Danny didn't seem to take notice whenever girls started to offer to let him sit with them gave her hope.

Danny sat up straight when he felt an electric charge once again jump between his fingers. He looked to the door and sure enough there was Professor Moody, waking forward with a locked trunk under his arm. "Class, today I am going to be teaching you about the unforgivable curses. Now you are never to use these curses on anyone. The use of any of them on another human being means life imprisonment." Some of the other students gulped. "Before I start, can anyone name one of these curses?" Ginny raised her hand. "Yes Ms Weasley."

"The Imperius Curse." Ginny said.

"Just like your brother getting that one. Yes the Imperius Curse gave a lot of people in the ministry trouble." Moody said will bringing three jarred spiders out of his trunk and placing them on his desk. He pointed his wand at one of the spiders and said, "Imperio." Danny felt another light jolt in his hands. The spider jumped up and started to do tricks at the command of the Professor. Most of the students were laughing. But Danny understood what it was like to be controlled like that and didn't even chuckle. He was busy looking at Moody's human eye and he didn't like what he saw there. There was enjoyment. Moody criticized the class for laughing. And he told them the darker side of the control. Again Danny didn't like the look in his eye, the hunger for that control. "Does anyone now another." Luna raised her hand.

"The Cruciatus Curse." she said in her sing song voice, sound a lot more sad than usual.

"Yes the curse of pain." He made a spider grow until it was bigger than his hand, and then he said it. "Crucio." The electric came from Danny's hands again as the spider started to rive and twitch in pain. Danny saw that look again. But soon it was over. And he was asking for the last curse. This time Danny raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Clockwork."

"The killing curse, Avada Kedavra. But I don't think it is necessary to show that one is it?" Danny said hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't show it.

"They need to know what it looks like Mr. Clockwork." He placed the final spider on the desk, and then said it. "Avada Kedavra." There was a bright flash of green light, electric sparks went off once again between Danny's fingers, and the spider stopped moving. "The killing curse, only one person has ever survived it." He paused, "But we need to know what it looks like and what it sounds like so that we can block or dodge it. But we will not be practicing it or the Cruciatus curse. No point. But with practice you can resist the Imperius curse." He looked that the class, "Can I get a volunteer to go first." There were no takers. "How about you Mr. Clockwork. Your brother did pretty well his first try, he half way resisted."

Danny got up and went to the front of the class. Moody pointed his wand at Danny and said. "Imperio." Danny didn't move. "Know jump on the table." Moody commanded.

"No thanks." Danny said.

Moody looked shocked that the boy could resist so completely on his first try. It was expected for Harry Potter the boy how lived to have some resistance but his brother. Moody didn't knowing about Danny's mental barriers or his experience against mind control or else he would not be surprised. "Jump on the table." He tried again.

Danny decided to be witty. "Ladies first." Danny said with a smile.

"Well," Professor Moody started, "you did amazingly Mr. Clockwork. Full marks for the week and ten points to Slytherin." Moody looked a little taken aback. "You may go now Mr. Clockwork."

Danny left the room and when to go prepare for his other classes. Danny went to his Charms with Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Transfiguration with Slytherin and Ravenclaw where he sat with Luna again.

After the class was over he got up saying goodbye to Luna and went down to the Dungeons for another detention with Snape. "Hello Professor Snape." Danny said after entering Snape's office.

"Sit down." Snape instructed him and so Danny did. "Before anything else I have hear that you have a multitude of scars on your person. Is that correct Mr. Clockwork?"

"Yes sir." Danny said flatly, he didn't like talking about his scars.

"I would like to see if we can't remove them through potions." Snape said without looking at Danny. "Your Detention for today will be to make a scar removing potion. Under my guidance."

"Yes Professor." Danny got out the book with the potion in it and gathered the ingredients and starts to get to work. Danny was confused as to why the detention was to make something to help him but didn't call the Professor out on it. After only forty minutes they were done.

"Good now to apply it to the wounds." Snape said. Danny took off his robe and shirt and started to put the purple paste to the scars. A look of pain crossed Snape's face when he saw the condition of the young boy's body. He knew that the stuff would need to be left on for five hours in order to remove the scars so after he was done he put back on the shirt and robe and started to clean and sanitize his work station. But before he left he stopped at the door. "Professor, can I ask you something."

"What is it Mr. Clockwork?" Snape asked looking up from his grading.

"I have a bit of an accidental magic reaction whenever you or Professor Moody enters a room with me." Danny didn't know why he was asking Snape this but… "It also happened every time Professor Moody used one of the Unforgivables. I was wandering…" Danny paused for a second. "Do you think you could tell me what the reaction means and why it only happens with you two?"

"I suppose since it was reacting to the Unforgivable Curses, then it could be a reaction to dark magic." Snape started. "Being an ex-auror would leave a lot of residual dark magic on him."

"But then would it react to you?" Danny asked.

Snape paused for a long will thinking about just what he was going to say. "During the war against the Dark Lord I was once one of his Death Eaters." He looked at Danny thinking he would see disgust or anger, but only seeing confusion.

"What made you change sides?" Danny asked, as if there was no doubt in his mind that Professor Snape was good.

"I found out that He-How-Must-Not-Be-Named was going after yours and Harry's mother." Snape looked away. "She was a muggle born but even so she had always treated me as a friend and stood up for me when your father and his friends would pick on me. It was not until I realized what I was doing was putting her endanger that I switched sides. But by then she had to go into hidden with you, your brother, and father. I never got the chance to ask for her forgiveness. Do you… Do you think she would have forgiven me?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember her." Danny said honestly. "But I can say that I would forgive you."

Tears started to form in Snape's eyes, but he quickly hide them. "So you are concerned with these feelings that you are getting from Moody?"

"Not really so much the feelings as the look in his human eye whenever he preformed one of the curses. I have seen that look before." Danny thought back to the future self and the look in his eyes when he was preparing to kill. "It is the look of a killer. And man that commits murder and doesn't care."

"I understand where you are coming from." Snape said. "But that probably is not the real case. In order to use one of those spells you have to be in a truly evil mind set. So he would force himself into that mind set for the demonstrations."

"Makes sense I guess." Danny said, starting to feel a little better about it.

"If it makes you feel more at ease I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about it and we will keep a closer eye on Professor Moody."

"Thank you Professor Snape." Danny said with a bow. "I really should be getting to dinner. See you tomorrow Professor."

As Danny turned to go Snape called after him. "There is no need for that. We both now you don't deserve detentions for standing up for your friends. Just go, and if you don't come back for advice I will see you in class on Monday."

Danny smiled back. "Thank you for understanding Professor." Danny left leaving Snape alone to himself.

"He is just like you Lily." Snape said to no one. Tears openly falling down his face.

Danny went back up to the Great Hall and joined his friends at the dinner table. "You're back early." Ginny said. "How did your detention go?"

"Better than expected. He canceled all the other detentions and I don't think he will give me trouble over the choices I make anymore." Danny replied, helping himself to some cooked chicken and a salad.

"Already, I thought you said it would take two weeks." Neville said clearly impressed by how the younger boy had conquered what was a giant in the minds of Hogwarts students.

"I cannot revel the details. It was a discussion between men and is thereby sacred." Danny said waving him off.

Fred, George and Lee all broke into laugher. "You just love being a mystery don't you mate?" Fred asked.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't fun." Danny's toothy grin made them all want to shove his head into the bowl of punch but they resisted the temptation.

"So did your dad tell you who the other Champions would be, assuming you are one of them?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, he said that the competitions where not interactive so I didn't really matter who the others were." Danny said. "Also my future is the only one Clockwork can't look into. So I don't even know if I will get picked." Danny looked at them. "I have uncertainties to you know."

"So he sends you in not knowing the outcome and puts your life in danger?" Harry had jumped into the conversation.

"Well I am the best there has ever been as far as Clockwork cares. In the last two years I have fought two dragons, several giant robots, two shape shifters, and two armies of petty spirits numbering around two hundred in one and two hundred thousand in the other, not to mention Pariahs Dark, Fright Knight, Dark Dan, Vortex and Undergrowth. All of whom are classified as world destroying Dark Gods. And that not even counting all the little things that are not strong enough to be worth mentioning like the hydra, or Cujo." Danny said pushing the concerns away. "He doesn't worry about me because I am the best there has ever been at surviving attacks."

Everyone around him was shocked. One Dark God was one thing, but five. And yet with the way the ghosts talk about him they had no doubt that he was telling the truth. Luckily no one outside of the group and Harry's friends heard or else the legend around Danny would grow even bigger. "Listen guy I am going to go and train a little before I hit the books. See you all tomorrow." Danny got up and walked with staff glowing in hand, turned himself invisible and floated away.

"I have heard of those Spirits he named." Everyone turned to Hermione sat there with wide eyes. "After they mentioned Danny sealing way a Dark God, I did some research on them. In the books I looked at they said that there were only eight known 'World Destroying Class Dark Gods'. They are called that because one of them has the power to destroy the entire world in one day. He mentioned four of the ones on the list. Pariahs Dark is known as the Ghost King, because he is the most powerful of all spirit. I can't imagine anyone going up against something like that. Not to mention Vortex is consider a close second since he can call up enough rain to flood the planet and people usually don't survive getting hit by a lightning bolt." Hermione paused for an unnaturally long time. The others were worried that she might be broken, but as suddenly as she stopped she started again. "If someone thought it was necessary to send someone that could beat spirits like those, then maybe something bad is about to happen."

They all looked uncomfortable. "I believe in Danny." Ginny said. "No matter what happens I think he can pull through."

"Because you like him." George said, and just like that the mood lightened a little until Harry opened his mouth.

"Which of the spirits he mentioned were not on the list?" Harry asked.

"I have never heard of a spirit called Dark Dan." Hermione admitted. "But I only did a day of research. Speaking of which, we were going to go to the library to try to find a book on anyone with the last name Clockwork."

"More research." Ron moaned. "Remind me why I keep doing that with you. It's not like I am the one that ever finds anything."

"Come on Ron." Hermione grabbed him and started pulling him away. Harry following behind.

"So to get onto a lighter subject." George grinned.

"What do you think the odds are that Ron and Hermione will get together before leaving school?" Fred said.

"No way is that going to happen." Neville laughed.

"You never know, opposites attract." Ginny said also grinning like her brothers. "And did you see the way she was pulling him away. He is clearly wiped."

"I don't know, as long as Harry is there being the third wheel…" Lee said.

"You guys are crazy." Neville laughed.

"Maybe we should try to help Neville find a girlfriend brother of mine." Fred said with a devilish grin at George.

"Couldn't agree with you more brother of mine." George replied with an identical grin.

"Maybe you to should find your own girlfriends." Lee said. "Or help your sister keep other girls away from Danny."

"That is an idea." Fred jumped on it. "We can make him a colon that no girl could ever stand."

"Yes, we can call it Foley, because it will smile like fertilizer to girls." George said. "I think I remember one of the potions we messed up on in Potions class having that affect."

"I remember that one. All the girls ran out of the classroom but the boys couldn't smell a thing." Fred said.

"But then how am I supposed to sit with him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yah." Her brothers said together will visibly deflating. "Still a good back up idea though." Fred said.

They left for the evening Ginny and Neville when back to the common room to do home work, while Fred, George, and Lee, went to moaning Myrtle bathroom with they found out from Harry was a good place to work on potions without being disturbed. Myrtle even gave her approval when she found out it was to make a potion to keep mortal girls away from Danny.

Danny flew out to find a clearing in the forbidden forest to practice his chain work. The attack of random giant spiders, wolfs and some other creatures Danny couldn't identify only helped to improve the training exercises. After about ten minutes all the creatures started to run at the sight of him. 'Fast learns,' Danny thought, 'Now if I could just get the Box Ghost to learn like they do.'

Harry and his friends went to the library to try to do research on Clockwork. Only to be told that all the books on Ghosts vanished and that they suspect Peeves of being involved. Hermione was beside herself until she had a thought. Peeves couldn't have gotten into the forbidden section of the library. Maybe they could get permission from Professor Hagrid or Moody to look for info about spirits. One thing's for sure, it will take more time to get at any relevant information. Harry and Ron used it as an excuse to call it quiet's for the evening.

And like that another day went by and everyone was excited to see the other schools arriving the next day.

* * *

**This chapter took 1 hour 37 minutes and 37 seconds to write.**

**This is getting really tiring, and I haven't written a big fight scene in four whole days. Trust me that is a long time for me. I think I am going to start going into withdraw soon. Don't be surprised if one of these days I just drop everything and have a giant monster battle for no reason at all. Because that is how I usually roll.**

**After I was finished writing this chapter, I noticed a review that said I was spelling George name wrong, and I actually weighed the amount of time it would take me to do a replace all command and at first thought that the seconds it would cost me weren't worth it. That should show you just how little it means to me.**

**Week one complete. (When will this end?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are where most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**New Arrives**

The day had finally come for the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to arrive. Classes had ended early to watch their arrival. They had heard a lot about the Durmstrang School being all boys and have a foot in the Dark Arts making Danny wander how his seventh sense would react to the new arrives. Beauxbatons on the other hand was an all Girls School that left most of the older boys hoping to get lucky with one of the girls. Ginny was hoping that Danny was not one of them but it was unlikely that one of the girls that would have to be over seventeen in order to participate would be interested in the thirteen year old Danny. But once Danny was made a champion, which at this point there was little doubt in the groups mind that he would find a way, he would be one of the most sought after boys in the school. Ginny secretly hoped that her brothers could do something to drive off the other girls.

They all gathered of side in front of the front doors and stood there waiting. They weren't waiting long before a large ship shot up out of the lake and headed for land. A group of boys all seventeen or eighteen left the boat and lined up behind an older man that looked to be around fifty with greasy black hair at the sight of him sparks jumped between Danny's fingers, though not as much as expected in Danny's opinion. Danny made a mental note to ask how they got into the lake in the first place. Murmurs went through the crowd about Viktor Krum how apparently was a seeker for a popular international team in Quidditch. Danny did have a little interest in the sport, but didn't think he would play it himself. After all he didn't like the feeling of someone else flying for him.

Next came down from the sky a carriage dragged along by giant horses. It flew down and landed on the grass. Out came Several girls the same age as the boys, and there had mistresses she looked in her mid to late thirty, though it is hard to tell with all the makeup on, the thing that really grabbed people's attention was her height. She was easily as tall as Hagrid.

The Heads of the other school approached Dumbledore who greeted them with one of his smiles. After a short hello and discussing of living arrangements with the students in which they decided that they would all live on the transportation that brought them there and the eating arrangements where that the students of Beauxbatons would eat with the Ravenclaws and Durmstrang would eat with the Slytherins. "What about my horses?" the woman known as Olympe Maxime asked.

"Do not worry, I am sure our Games Keeper will take good care of them." Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure he is up to the task?" Olympe Maxime asked.

"I believe he is, but I do not see him here. He must be at his cabin." Dumbledore looked over and saw Danny and decided to have some fun. "Mr. Clockwork, could you fly off and get Professor Hagrid for me?"

Danny got the message to make a show. "Of course Professor." Danny let his staff start to glow and took off in clear visibility at his top speed from using Spirit Weaving of eight-three miles per hour. Which was relatively slow compared to his Ghost forms speed but could still be done without incantation. After going about fifty feet away he turned invisible leaving a shocked group of new arrivals behind.

Dumbledore had to stop himself from laughing at the looks of Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff's faces. "Don't worry young Mr. Clockwork will be back with Hagrid soon."

"Is that one of yours Dumbledore?" Karkaroff asked.

"Yes, he just transferred here from America. A bright lad if the teachers can be believed. Though I have been told that he has no green thumb since every plant near him dies. Not to mention his future is so dark that the tea leafs caught fire in Divinations. Poor Professor Trelawney asked for the week off to recover from the experience." Dumbledore said. "If you want to learn more about the boy you can either asked him or just keep your ears open. He is the current favorite topic at the school."

Then out of no were Danny appeared no more than five feet away from them with Hagrid in toe. "Remind me never to fly 'ith you again 'oy. I don't think my stomach was made for it." Hagrid groaned with one hand over his stomach.

"Sorry Professor." Danny said while rubbing Hagrid's back with one hand.

"Good to see you Professor Hagrid, Head Mistress Maxime here would like someone to watch her horses." Dumbledore said.

"Right away Mr. Dumbledore sir. I will get them to the stables and get them some feed." He then turned to Danny. "Went to help Danny, your good with larger animals?"

"Sure thing Professor." Danny said and started to follow when Dumbledore called him back.

"I am sorry Hagrid but the students are supposed to be in the Great Hall for the speeches and what not and Danny place sit with your house this time." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand making Danny smile a little.

"Alright then, maybe later. I still want to see how Danny goes about taming wild beasts like that that Cujo. I might learn a thing or two." Hagrid turned around and stumped off towards the houses.

Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff as well as their students were lead into the Great Hall, all wandering what kind of magic was used by the boy and were one so young learned all of it. The legend of Danny (Potter) Clockwork was about to expanded beyond England.

Once they got to the Great Hall, Danny sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, as far away from the other students as he could get. He didn't expect any company in the corner over there so it was a surprise when one of the Durmstrang students sat down right next to him and asked. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Danny asked back.

"How do you fly like that? Without broom. I see others fly without broom. But none like you." The man said.

"I will tell you if you tell me how you guys got into the middle of the lake." Danny said.

"I was old Durmstrang spell to switch two pieces of water of equal volume and all the things in them." That man say. He really wanted to know how to fly.

"I can use a magic called 'Spirit Weaving' in order to channel spirit particles or ectoplasm around me give me properties of a ghost; flight, invisibility, and intangibility. My dad taught me how to do it." Danny said. "I can show you the basic spells, but they never seem to work for anyone but me."

"If it let me fly like you. I will try." The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "Viktor Krum."

Danny took the hand and replied. "Danny Clockwork." Several people looked at Danny jealously. How come he managed to make friends with the celebrity?

"You recon Danny could get me his autograph?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Why are you asking me? I don't want anything to do with your fanboyness." This earned her a glare from her older brother but she didn't care.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called out. "To explain the rules for the Triwizard Tournament, Mr. Barty Crouch."

The named man stepped up to the pedestal and started to speak. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. As you all know this year we will be holding the Triwizard Tournament. In order to enter you must first place a sheet of paper with your name on it into this." Someone brought out a cup that had fire around the rim. "Once you put your name in Goblet of Fire you are bound to see this Tournament through to the end and no one can stop you. After the entry period, the Goblet of Fire will produce the name of the best from each school to be that schools Champion." So as long as Danny got his name into the cup and he is set. What student could hope to match the Pariahs Bane in combat worth? "The Goblet will be set up outside the Great Hall and a ward will prevent all those who are not yet seventeen from approaching it." Danny smiled to himself. He was after all, removed from the time stream and a ghost, no time related spell could detect him, not to mention he had a Time Medallion of Clockworks just in case. They were all dismissed and Danny told Krum to meet him by lake in an hour after Danny got some tools to help with 'Spirit Weaving'.

Danny then walked out the door of the Great Hall and saw the Goblet of Fire, in the middle of a spelled ring that had already given two first years that got pushed inside to test it grew rather impressive beards. Danny already had a piece of paper with his name on it and the Time Medallion in his pocket. He walked right through the crowd of people gathering around the cup and into the ring.

Everyone waited for him to be thrown out like the rest of the underage students that tried. But he was not. He walked right up to the cup and dropped his name into the fire. The fire changed from blue to red while the paper was consumed. Everyone bust into murmurs, Danny Clockwork, was the first person to put his name, into the Goblet of Fire.

Danny went to his dorm room and dug though his Ghost hunting equipment and pulled out some spare magazines for the Fenton Ecto Guns as well as his chains and a t-shirt. Then he went outside to the lake to wait for Krum. Danny took off his robes and uniform shirt and put on the t-shirt. Coil the chain around his arms he began to work on his technique. After about twenty minutes Krum arrived. "Sorry I am late. You make large noise round the cup. They tried to remove your name for a while but couldn't. I have put my name in to now." Krum said with a smile. "You messed up everyone's enters and then pull this off at the beginning of tournament. You must as the Americans say have one serious pair." This got Danny laughing.

"Maybe I do or maybe I am just a fool." Danny said.

Krum shook his head. "After you thirty two people tried their own ways of getting their name into cup. And none succeeded." Krum pointed at him. "You are no fool. And I look forward to competing against you."

"Good to hear. Now, down to what you came here for." Danny pulled out the full cartages of ectoplasm. "These are ectoplasmic bullets. Ectoplasm or spirit particles are the driving force behind 'Spirit Weaving'. You will need to consume the ectoplasm in these bullets in order to uses your spells."

Danny tossed the bullets to Krum who caught them with practiced ease. "What about you. I didn't see you taking the ectolisms for your magic from anywhere?"

"That is a good question and the answer is I don't know." Danny lie. "I can pull a lot more ectoplasm from a lot wider of an area than anyone else alive. Can't tell you why. But I can store ectoplasm in those containers and give them to you. But you will need to use a lot in order to practice and it is kind of exhausting work to refuel them, so we will use around three cartages per practice and we will see how far we get." Danny picked up his staff off of the ground and said clearly "Calra" and his staff stated to shine with a green swirling mist coming off of it. "The first thing you will need to learn is how to call the ectoplasm to your wand. The word 'Calra' is simple and there is no real wand jester to it, but it does take a lot of concentration from the uses. Ectoplasm forms around strong feelings and ideas, so if you want it to obey you got to feel it. After you get use to the feel you will be able to do it without the word."

Krum nodded and raised his wand over the cartage. "Calra" he said clearly. But nothing happened. "Calra" he said a little louder. "Calra" he practically shouted. The cartage glowed a little brighter, but then quickly returned to normal.

"Your to calm," Danny said simply, "the last try was closer because you let your emotions break through. Now try again and think about something that you are passionate about. Like flying, think of the feeling of flight. Think of how the world was when you first sat on a broom."

Krum looked back at the cartage and said softly "Calra". A thin line of green smoke rose from the cartage and touched the tip of Krum's wand. As Krum started to smile the smoke started to coat his wand. But then it suddenly vanished. Krum's face fell.

"No that was amazing." Danny said with a smile. "The 'Calra' spell is not real 'Spirit Weaving' it only amplifies your emotions through your wand to help you attract and tame the Ectoplasm. The ectoplasm disappeared because your spell gave out not your emotions weren't strong enough. Know you just have to practice until you got it down without the 'Calra' spell." Danny handed him two more cartages. "We can talk about this again tomorrow and see if your ready to give a light invisibility or shield a try."

Krum looked hopefully at the smaller boy. "How long until I can fly like you do?" Krum asked.

"Well you won't be able to without me for one thing." Danny said. "I will have to summon the ectoplasm for you, but you will have to coat your whole body with the stuff in order to fly and you will need to be able to hold it to you by yourself with nothing but your own will power. It would take all three cartages of ectoplasm for you to coat your entire body." Krum looked expectantly. "I would say about five months I think but I have never taught this before so I don't know." Honestly Danny only throw a random number out there, he had no idea how long it would take to learn or if it even could.

"Then I hope you will still work with me when we are both Champions that are supposed to be competing." Krum said.

"Sure," Danny waved off the comment, "it isn't like you could control or summon more ectoplasm than me. So you knowing how to use it when it is given to you isn't that important."

"Thank you Clockwork." Krum said.

"Please, call me Danny." Danny said.

"Only if you call me Viktor." Viktor said with a not so pleasing smile.

"Sounds good Viktor. If you need me I sleep on the roof of the Astronomy tower." Danny said preparing to fly off.

"Why?" Viktor asked.

"A lot of the other Slytherins think of me as some kind of turn cots. Seeing as I spend all my time with my Gryffindor friends and like to play pranks on them." Danny said.

Viktor laughed. "I took you for a rebel. I truly have no idea do I?" Danny laughed and flew away leaving the question answered.

Danny went to sleep again on the roof after calling his daughter and talking to her about her school. Danny knew that tomorrow would have consequences, but at the moment lying there under the stars. He really didn't care.

* * *

**This chapter took 1 hour, 3 minutes, and 1 second.**

**This is the second chapter I am writing today, and my way of saying it is over. I've got to start doing some committee work starting tomorrow, and by the time it is over I have to go back to teaching half wits in college how to do multi-variable calculus. And unlike last semester were I had a LOT of free time on my hands between my morning and afternoon classes, I don't have nearly as much this semester. (Or at least not enough to keep doing an everyday thing, and I don't really like this story that much.)**

**So if you liked this story; ****first off there is something wrong with you, second I'm not going to continue, third I am willing to put it up for adoption. (If you take me up on this I suggest counseling... and watching a good anime. One with suspense, tragedy, action, and most importantly PLOT. I suggest 'Akame ga Kill'. Those of you who have watched it know what I am talking about. Manga is even better.)**

**I'll give adoption two weeks before I just take it down so how popular it seems to be doesn't ruin my view of the world of fanfic fans. A world where they actually care about character beyond the canon and where suspense and drama are what we look for. A place where they take over the top characters who no one could love and give them a background story that makes them forgivable, then kill them so that everyone feels bad. (Like Gin from Bleach... only he didn't really die. Or Snape from the last book of Harry Potter. Or any villain from any Tales game ever. Or Tom Phantom from M****archen-Awakens-Romance. How about Pain from Naruto?****)**

**Tell me if you know any like that. I'd like to read them. Seriously.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**History**

The next day was started more or less how Danny expected. He had been give two weeks detention with Hagrid for putting his name into the cup and lost Slytherin all fifty of the points that he had earned them so far.

On top of that everyone who failed to put their names into the goblet kept asking Danny how he did it. Harry spent about fifteen minutes telling Danny that he shouldn't have done it and that he was risking his life for nothing. Not that Danny cared, the only thing it did was it made him want to talk to Jazz. Yes she was over protective but she understood that he had his own life to live and that her role in it was just to support him and never to control him that was Sam's job. Danny then realized he had thought that. 'Did she really make me smuggle robotic frogs into the school. Man I was whipped.'

At breakfast Fred, George, and Ron were all trying to convince Danny to tell them how he got through the ward. "Come on guys you know that part of the challenge is getting picked." Danny said for the fourth time. "You only tried two time, where is the energy that you always show. You two are really creative, like when you decided to make the hair dye that changes colors and sync in with the dyes around it." They all looked to the Slytherin table were the A-list sections hair was doing a rainbow wave.

Viktor Krum came through the doors and when straight up to Danny. "Thanks for the lesson last night with the ectolisms. I managed to hold onto half a cartage worth of the ectolisms for a thirty seconds before losing concentration." Viktor handed Danny back the empty cartages.

"Impressive, I will fill these up for you and get them to you after my detentions over." Danny said.

"Thank you and one question. Is the hair thing because of you?" He pointed off in the direction of Slytherin table.

"No I just got it into the bottles. These three made the stuff." Danny said point at the twins that were suffering from fan shock and Lee. "Viktor these are Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Fred, George, and Lee, Viktor Krum."

"You do interesting work." Viktor said shaking their hands. "Are you also going to enter your names into the cup?"

"Tried and trying." Fred and George said together.

"Danny won't tell them how he did it. And I am not going to try. Danny is probably going to be Hogwarts Champion anyways." Lee said.

"Probably, but you never know unless you try." Viktor said.

This was all the motivation that Fred and George needed. They jumped up from the table and Fred said. "We are going to go to the library and try to look up what spell was used."

"Dumbledore would have taken out all spell books that mention it but if we look for what is not there, we will have something to go off of." George continued.

"We got some correspondents in the ministry from when we went in with our dad, and they would have the books in their libraries." Fred said.

"Where there is a will there is a way." They said at once and were gone.

"I think they just forgot they had classes today." Lee said.

"You are a good motivator, Viktor." Danny laughed.

"That not my fault." Viktor said putting up his hands as if to say 'I have nothing to do with this'.

Viktor went off and Danny went to his History of Magic and Muggle Studies courses. Neither of these courses required his attention, so he spent the time refueling the cartages for Viktor. They returned for lunch and no one had seen the twins.

"Viktor Krum is like an idol to them. I don't think they are going to stop." Ginny said.

"I just hope that they remember to eat." Lee said.

"Don't worry about us." The twins said together as they sat down in their seats. Fred started to talk as George ate. "We just finished checking all of the missing books about time and age checking magic and have sent our letter to our friend."

They switch now and George continued where Fred left off. "It is really just checking for the trace that is on all underage witches and wizards, so if we can get rid or weaken the trace, then we can get through the ward."

"I am impressed by your speed." Danny said. "Do you have any plans yet?"

"Only three, but we are working on which to use." They said together before burying their heads in chicken.

"Attention student. I am afraid I have an announcement." Dumbledore said. "Because of all the attempts at removing a certain name for the Goblet of Fire, the deadline for entering your name has unfortunately been moved up from next week to the next ten minutes. If you want to enter and are of age, please come up now. Classes will be cancel for the afternoon."

"NOOOOOOO!" the twins screamed as loud as they could. Danny felt sorry for them since it really was kind of his fault. But one way or another the time had come.

* * *

**Heavy sigh... I have eight active stories that I have mapped out exactly what I want to do in the next chapters (to a rather fine detail), but I find that I can't actually write of them...**

**And since the committee meeting are over (to the same disastrous results that one could expect when most of the people there don't have a clue what they are talking about but insist on putting out there opinions anyways) and since all my friends all decided that they were too busy to game all at once, I now have ridiculous amounts of free time again. So in order to distract myself from how miserable a person I am, dragging out this minimal effort story a little longer and we will see if I can't actually find a way to bring it back to that giant monster fight. yay... (very weak)**

**This chapter took 22 minutes and 12 seconds to write.**

**But the way, I never actually looked up how fast the plot is actually supposed to go in the fourth book, that would take time, which defeats the point of minimum effort.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

**This story is being made as a challenge to my self to see how fast I can pump out chapters if I don't care about plot, canon, relevance, length, spelling, grammar, or** **continuity (Since those things are where most of my time go).**

**It started because someone asked just how fast can I write a story when I try. So at the end of ever chapter I will put down the number of hours, minutes and seconds the chapter took to write.**

**But the rule is that I have to put out one chapter every day and can't start on the next chapter until the next day.**

**This will not be my best work, but it will hopefully be entertaining.**

**Lets see how long I can last.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Champions Have Come**

All the students were at their house tables and waiting for the Champions of each school to be announced. Danny was confident that his name would be picked out. The Goblet was brought out in front of the school.

"Now if you name is pulled you will go into this back room back here." Barty Crouch called out.

After a minute of waiting, the flames turned from blue to red. A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet and Dumbledore grabbed it. "Fleur Delacour" There applauds all around as the blond girl from Beauxbatons went to the back room. The flames turned blue again.

The flames went red a second time and a piece of paper flew out. Dumbledore caught it again, and looked at the paper. He rubbed the bridge of his nose will the flames went from red to blue again. "Danny Clockwork." Dumbledore said in a tired voice. There were about seven people cheering; Ginny, Neville, Lee, Fred, George, Krum, and Luna. The rest of the school seemed to have a shared moan as if to say, 'The legend grows'. Danny got up and quickly followed Fleur through the back door.

The flames went from blue to red again. And the Durmstrang Champion was "Viktor Krum".

Everyone was starting to talk again when the Goblet went red for a fourth time. "Cedric Diggory" Everyone in the audience was confused, why did Hogwarts have two Champions and was it something that Danny did.

The Goblet went red for a fifth time. The last name came out and Dumbledore looked worried, "Harry Potter". Harry didn't understand, he didn't want to be in the tournament like Danny or Krum, how did his name end up in the cup.

All five Champions gathered together in the back room, at the moment none of the teacher were watching them. The Silence was embarrassing them all. "So," Danny started, "I am Danny. I am thirteen and from America. I am joining the tournament because my adopted father told me to." He paused before saying, "Now someone else's turn to share."

Viktor took him up on that. "Viktor Krum, I am here for trill and because my headmaster pushed it on me. But I am a lover of the game. I thought I would see you in here Danny. You will make the game interesting."

"I am not going to play this name game with you little boy." The girl said before turning away. A few seconds later she turned back and said. "I am Fleur Delacour, and I am in this tournament to win because I am the best the ever was."

"Cedric Diggory, and I wanted to show that Hufflepuff isn't a second rate house." Cedric said.

"Harry Potter, and I didn't put my name in." Harry said.

"Yeah considering you have been telling me none stop for the last four days not to enter because it was pointless danger I didn't think you put your name in." Danny said.

"Just make the best of it. That all you have to do." Viktor said with a shrug.

"Oh before I forget I refill the cartages with ectoplasm." Danny through the cartages to Viktor.

"Thank you, Danny." Viktor put them away.

"Wait, what?" Fleur asked seeing this exchange.

"Viktor asked me to teach him how to fly using 'Spirit Weaving'. It is really no big deal." Danny said.

"But you are opponents." Fleur said.

"My dad only said I had to enter, he never said I had to win." Danny said. "And Viktor is in it for the spirit of competition. This isn't exactly a death match, and even if it was that is no reason not to be friendly."

"Are you insane?" This time it was Cedric.

"Probably, what do you think Viktor, Harry, am I insane?" Danny asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Considering your friends… There is a real possibility." Viktor said also smiling.

"You know you're one of my friends right." Danny said.

"Then I must be mad as well." Viktor responded.

Then all three headmasters and Crouch as well as Snape and Moody entered the room. Causing electric sparks to dance on Danny's hands. "Where does it say that the hosting school gets to have three Champions." Karkaroff was ranting.

"I am just transferring in, I have only been here three more days then you have, the cup probably thought I was representing an American school and left me in a category all on my own." Danny said interrupted Karkaroff's rant.

"Fine then but what about Potter." Karkaroff said.

Dumbledore went over to Harry, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry." Dumbledore asked him.

"No." Harry said.

"What about you Mr. Clockwork?" Dumbledore asked Danny.

"Everyone saw me put my name in. I didn't mess with the cup." Danny said.

"So you didn't put Harry's name in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why would I do that, Professor? He was always against the idea of me entering." Danny said back.

"With all due respect Headmaster, neither Danny nor Potter have the magical experience needed to trick an object like The Goblet of Fire." Snape said. "Regardless how amazing Danny's 'Spirit Weaving' skills are you can't overshadow the goblet, and his other magics are only above average." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snape was standing up for him. "Now the only question is who put Harry's name in and what do we do."

"What are you talking about the Triwizard Tournament is a great honor that some have died for." Maxime said.

"That is exactly the point." Professor Moody shouted. "They want him to die trying."

"Well I demand that we put more names into the goblet. Three Champions for each school." Karkaroff demanded.

"We can't, the Goblet of Fire won't be active again for another three years and we can't stop them from participating because the cup is a binding contracted." Crouch complained.

"Then this really is no choose, this year there will be five Champions." Dumbledore sighed. "You will have to complete three takes in order to win the Triwizard Cup. The first task is in three weeks. Good luck you may leave now. But before you go, Danny could you tell me how you got past my ward?"

"I have a Medallion that cancels space and time based magic around me." Danny said. "My dad gave it to me after I stopped my third Dark God. He said I might need it someday." This was pretty much the truth.

Everyone that had not heard that Danny fought Dark Gods could not register what he said before he left the room.

"Did he say that he has taken down at least three Dark Gods, Albus?" Crouch asked.

"We believe that he has, though he refuses to give us an explanation." Dumbledore said. "We mostly know it is true because the ghosts in the castle worship the ground the boy stands on. They call him the Prince, the Great One, Sir Phantom, or sometimes the Pariahs Bane. He is the second child of Lily and James Potter who was long thought died and has a magic that was long since lost and wields it with a power that no one has ever seen." A silence fell over the room.

'He is more interesting than I thought.' Thought Viktor as he to left the room.

'That little boy holds a lot of secrets. Maybe he would be some uses to me.' Thought Fleur already planning on how to best temped Danny.

'Why me?' Was the only thing in Harry's head.

'So I am competing in a tournament against a boy that overcame beings that some would call gods. How is that fair?' Cedric asked himself as he was leaving.

Viktor caught up to Danny and they went outside to practice working with ectoplasm. "Alright since you are starting to get the hang of attracting the ectoplasm we could go one of two ways. Either we can focus on performing a spell with the ectoplasm or we can try to change the properties of the ectoplasm. You will need to be able to do both without losing your grip on it in order to fly."

"Which do you suggest?" Viktor deferred to Danny's knowledge on this one. "You are the one that knows how this stuff works."

"All right then. I think that we should start with a spell because it will give you more experience holding onto the ectoplasm before you have to change your emotional state will holding it." Danny said lifting his staff. It glowed and light green color and then he said. "Ario Shavanera Erecten Spiritus." A light shield that looked to be made out of green glass appeared before Danny. "A stronger one would be clear and I could adjust the size by putting more ectoplasm into it. But before we start using the ectoplasm with it I want you to try practicing the spell so it becomes second nature to do it so you can concentrated all your being on holding the ectoplasm will doing it. The words are Ario… Shavanera… Erecten… Spiritus and the wand movement will be a simple over arc motion."

They spent the next twenty minutes getting the pronunciation right, but finally Danny was satisfied and let Viktor move on to using the ectoplasm. "Remember that you will not get this right the first time. The spell is longer than most and you cannot under any circumstances think about it once you have the ectoplasm on your wand. Know I will leave you to this will I train a little with my chains." Danny went a little will off and started up his normal training section with his chains. 'I haven't trained in my ghost form since I got here.' Danny thought, 'I will do that tonight.'

After about one hour Viktor had emptied all the cartages without being able to produce more than the smallest of shields and only then for a split second before the disappear. Danny took the cartages and told Viktor that he would meet him at dinner and that he would refill the cartages after telling Viktor again that it was ok that he hadn't got it yet.

Danny went back to the Slytherin dorm room where he received several pats on the back as well as some glares for becoming a Champion. Danny didn't care too much. He went and grabbed the stuff for his shower, making sure to get the shampoo that had the multicolor hair dye in it so that no one would suspect him of it. He went and took his shower. Looking in a mirror for the first time in forever Danny realized just how affective Snape's scar remover potion had been. Where once his entire body was riddled with no lesser than a hundred scars, now there was only four of the more ugly ones; Two blades, one burn and the spot where the ecto-electricity killed him.

Danny got dressed, poured his ectoplasmic energy into the cartages and left to go eat dinner. But on his way to the door leading out off the dorm room he stopped. He turned his head and saw the Fenton Thermos sitting there out on the counter. 'Jazz would yell at me if she knew I wasn't carrying it around, even if the portals are down.' He grabbed the thermos and when down to dinner.

"What took you?" Neville asked as Danny sat down next to him.

"Just taking a shower after some practice." Danny said.

"Nice hair, white suits him. Right Ginny?" Lee pocked Ginny how was turning scarlet.

Danny was glad that no one back home could see him then. The random hair dye was stuck on white and didn't seem to want to change. Danny knew that the only difference between him and Phantom now is the eyes. Luckily few people outside of Amity Park knew about Phantom and wizards wouldn't have heard do him.

"Thanks but I don't know why my hair is not changing colors like everyone else's." Danny said.

"I think it makes you look dashing." A voice behind Danny said. The group turned to see Fleur standing right behind Danny. "Do you mind if I sit with you."

"I am not really supposed to sit here so I am not the person to say no. What you do you a say guys?" Danny asked the rest of his group.

All the boys immediately said a variation of 'yes please do'. Danny noticed that they all sported blushes that made all of their faces as red as a Weasley's hair.

"You guys alright?" Danny asked. "You seem a little red."

All of the boys started to say just how fine they were, while Fleur sat down next to Danny, pushing Ginny aside. "You must be brave to try to enter the Triwizard Tournament." Fleur said will suggestively moving around and touching Danny's hair. All this when completely unnoticed by Danny thought the rest of the group was furious. The boys that Danny was getting all the attention and Ginny because Fleur was acting like a slut.

"Not really," Danny replied, "Fred and George also tried there hardest to get in and did a lot of fast and impressive research to get past the ward."

Fred and George both started to puff up with pride and were going to say how 'it was nothing' and 'we really would have got it if we had a few more hours', but they were stopped by Fleur saying. "But where they failed you succeeded." Fleur was now leaning on Danny making it hard for him to eat.

Danny did he best to ignore it until Viktor showed up. "Hello Danny. I thought we were all assigned tables to eat with?" Viktor asked seeing Fleur.

"Well I am not exactly supposed to be here either." Danny said with a smile. "You're welcome to join." Viktor said down. "Here are the cartages again. I am sure with practice you can get the shield down. I think?" Danny didn't sound all that sure but he still throw the cartages to Viktor.

"Why are you helping him?" Fleur asked.

"Because he asked." Danny answered with a shrug. "I am not going to turn down a fellow lover of the skies."

"But he is your computation not your friend." Fleur said.

"I don't see why he can't be both. I once dated a girl who had been trying to kill me for months and was still trying to kill me." Danny said. "In the end she dumped me so that she would be able to concentrate her time on killing me, even though we still liked each other." Danny started to rub the back of his neck. "That was a weird week." Everyone was staring at him now, even the guys that had fell for Fleur's charms broke free momentarily to stare at him.

"I must visit this America." Viktor said. "If all of them are this mad I would love to watch a normal day in the life of American." Viktor said with a smile.

"Not everyone there is crazy. And I took a large quantity of the crazy with me when I jumped town. But you can always go to Austin, Texas. I hear it is pretty weird there." Danny said when something that he for some reason expected to happen happened. A short blue mist came from Danny's mouth. He was immediately on his feet staff in hand and looking around for the Ghost. "Everyone get out of the Hall!" He shouted. No one moved, they thought he was still being crazy.

Out of nowhere missiles appeared and were heading straight for the Gryffindor table. "Ario Shavanera Erecten Spiritus!" Danny got up his shield and the exploded leaving nothing be green smoke. "Show yourself Skulker. Or is the great hunter to scared to face his prey?" Danny shouted to the empty air. Everyone was panicking by now.

"I fear nothing." A large robot appeared or of thin air. "I Skulker the Greatest Hunter in all the Ghost Zone fears no prey. And today Whelp, I will have your pelt."

"By the Ancients Skulker I know your obsession demands that you hunt but you might want to pick a different target. I mean we have fought like a hundred times, and the only why you ever won was Jazz accidentally shooting me in the back during our fight." Danny said will rubbing his temples as if the only thing Skulker was giving him was a headache.

"But you are by far the most interesting prize. And you just become more and more valuable. After all I hear you were adopted by Clockwork and named the Crowned Prince of Ghosts."

All the students' jaws dropped. Danny Clockwork was some kind of super ghost fighting prince. The legend just keeps growing. "Ok since when am I a prince?" Danny said.

"The Observant named you prince three days ago." Skulker said.

"They didn't even have the decency to ask me first!" Danny yelled. "What if I don't want to be a prince? Not that what I wanted ever mattered to you ghosts anyways but still. This is worse than the time they made a religion around me and built a museum in my honor."

"Enough talking whelp, I will have your pelt." A machete popped out of Skulker's arm as he prepared to rush.

Danny raised his staff. "Neovs Armeo Tearen Un Magikus!" Danny's whole body started to glow white with wisps of green vapor floating away. His normally blue eyes turned green. He had not transformed into his ghost form, but he had brought out his ectoplasmic energy was coated himself in it and was using it to enhance his human muscles. He could not reach the two hundred mile an hour top speed like he could in his ghost form, but zero to sixty in half a second with a top speed of eighty is nothing to laugh at. And even if he could only lift five tons instead of twelve he was more than a match for Skulker in his robot suit.

Skulker did a wide swing from above, but Danny parried with his staff and countered with a punch to Skulker's elbow severing the arm with the machete. Skulker staggered back a few feet and brought up the other arm a gun flying out and shoot. Danny didn't have enough time to dodge completely so he ended up getting hit in the left shoulder. Danny didn't miss a beat dashing up to Skulker a hooking his staff behind one of Skulker's legs before punching him in the face with his injured left arm. Skulker started to fall over and Danny repositioned himself beside Skulker and lifted his right leg. Right as the robotic suit was bouncing up off of the ground Danny brought down his leg in an over powered ax kick that quickly severed Skulker's lower half from his upper. There were a few sparks and the robot suit shut down.

"Is it died?" one of the first years asked.

"No, that was just the suit." Danny said kicking the head off of the armor. He picked the head up and stuck his hand into it. In a second he was holding what looked like a glowing green blob. "This is the true form of Skulker. He is a lower powered common spirit due to his size. But he is very resourceful and good with machines and traps. I would say on a threat scale from one to ten he would be a solid four if not a low five."

"You shouldn't underestimate me Whelp." The blob said.

"I'm not Fright is only a six." Danny said. "And I think anything about a three is always worth my time." Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and a blue vortex of light sucked Skulker in. "Ended the same as always Skulker." Danny said giving the Thermos a shake. His hair decided to take that time to change colors and was suddenly every color in the rainbow at once.

"Danny are you ok." Ginny ran up to him and started to examine his shoulder. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing immediately."

"Come down, Ginny I have had worse. I will get it bandaged up, but it isn't smart to add magic to ectoplasmic wounds though. All that will go is excite the ectoplasm and case it to do more damage." That was not true but he didn't want a full examination. "I can remove it later with 'Spirit Weaving' and then heal the wound ok."

"Promise me that you will be ok." Ginny looked at Danny seriously with tears starting in her eye, causing Danny to blush.

"I promise. I have been doing this for two years. I know the ropes." Danny gave her a pat on the back and then he let her drag him to the Hospital wing.

After he left the Great Hall exploded into questions. "Who was that? How did he know Danny? Why did he try to kill Danny? Who was Danny? What did Clockwork have to do with this? Who were the Observant? And why would they make Danny their Prince and one day King. Danny was live wasn't he?" No one new anything and it just kept getting louder and louder. In all the confusion the twins and Lee, with the help of Neville, grabbed the armor and took it back to Gryffindor tower with plans on repairing it and using it as a prank on Halloween.

Danny got to the Hospital Wing and once Ginny was out of the room he Transformed and repaired his arm is five seconds, not even leaving a scar. Turning back to his human form he walked out and told Ginny it was done and showed here the spot where the burn used to be.

"I still need to go to Detention with Hagrid." Danny said turning away and was about to head off when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Danny, The first Hogsmeade trip is going too been next weekend, and I was wandering if we could go together. You know just the two of us." Ginny said, blushing like crazy.

"Oh, huh, sounds good to me." The signal was clear enough to even reach Danny's head up in the clouds. "It will be nice to talk without the others around." Danny said to make sure he got the point right.

"Yah, I will see you then." Ginny turned and practically skipped away back to the Great Hall.

Danny quickly turned and run as fast as he could out of the entrance hall and Down to Hagrid's Cabin. Hopefully the detention was something that could help him get his mind off of how not to make an idiot of himself in front of a girl he likes.

"Ah, Danny I 'as told that ya 'ere going to be in the 'ospital Wing tonight 'ith a burn." Hagrid said.

"I got it taken care of, and I would hate to miss the detention because I was careless in a fight. That is something that you need to be punished for not babied." Danny said.

"If ya say so. We will be making a clearing in the forbidden forest for some larger animal stables. Now because of the nature of the animals we can't house them near the school so we will be going a good ten miles in before we start. This are going to be all nighters detentions so your Professors have been told to go easy on you if you end up tired in classes." Hagrid said will handing Danny and axe.

They walked for about two hours with Danny jogging to keep up, since Hagrid didn't want him using magic during his detention. Danny asked some questions about magical creatures and the magical world, and Hagrid asked some about ghosts and there world. Eventually they came upon an area that showed signs that someone had been cutting down the trees.

Both Danny and Hagrid lifted up their axes and went to work. In around six hours then managed to clear over eighty trees. Before Hagrid said they needed to head back so that he could feed the animal back at the castle. Hagrid was impressed with how well Danny kept up with him. After six straight hours of work the boy was still not tried out.

Once they got out of the forest Hagrid said, "'e got about one fourth the 'ork done tonight,f and 'e thought it 'as going to take two 'eeks. I am glad they stuck ya 'ith me, Danny. It makes my life easier. Now do ya 'ant to see the horses before ya go, or the Blast Ended Skrewts that I am going to show in class tomorrow."

"I would like to see the horses since I will end up seeing the Skrewts tomorrow anyways." So Hagrid showed him the horses and he helped replace the hay and shovel out all the dung before he went back to the castle roof. He called Tucker and talked a little will about girls before remembering that Tucker was hopeless when it came to love. So Danny just rolled over and went to sleep on the roof.

* * *

**This chapter took 2 hours 42 minutes 39 seconds to write.**

**I don't do french accents, I've never even meet a real french person before.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**Preparing for the tasks**

Danny woke up a little sore the next morning and fond that several owls had landed around him. Danny took the messages from all of the owls and quickly looked through them to see that they were all interview requests for interviews with one of the Champions.

Danny didn't really care about the media and hated the 'the people have a right to know' thing. He knew that whether or not he gave the people anything the requests would just keep coming. So he throws them away and jumped down off the roof and flew to his dorm room to change.

Danny got himself cleaned up and headed down to the Great Hall. He quickly spotted his friends and sat down with them. "Hey Danny, so you're going out with Ginny huh?" Fred said with an evil grin.

Danny and Ginny both blushed at this. "That is good and all, but as the responsible older siblings that we are we want to set down some ground rule."

"Since when are you guys responsible." Ginny said a little indigently.

"Besides one date does not a boyfriend and girlfriend make. You decide relationship statuses after the date." Danny said.

"Don't worry you two I made sure they didn't do anything weird in their ground rules." Neville said trying to calm them down.

It worked until Ginny realized something. "Doesn't that mean you helped them make these ground rules?"

Neville just sat there looking rather guilty. "Listen it is no big deal." Fred said.

"The only rule is that you two don't just sit around all day snuggling in public. Your young and have things to do and that's boring and no one want to see it." Gorge continued.

"No to mention Danny has that cool 'Spirit Weaving' magic that could allow you to get into the funniest places in or out of the castle. It would be a waste for you two to just sit on a coach all day kissing." Lee was the one talking.

"Not you to, Lee." Danny said.

"When did you guys have time to come up with this?" Ginny asked. "We didn't decide on our first date until last night. And you were not told until this morning."

"We all knew it would happen sooner or later. After either you got up the nerve or Danny stopped being as thick as a ton of bricks." Neville said a little sheepishly.

"We were a little afraid that someone would use a love potion or that Fleur you be able to tempt you with her Veela ways." Lee said.

"But apparently Danny is so thick headed that a quarter blooded Veela trying their best to seduce him goes completely unnoticed." Gorge said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidents. Emotion changing magic doesn't work on me any more… I've gained a tolerance for them." Danny said.

"That is good to know." It was Viktor. "Will help when you get more popular with girls. And since everyone is on subject. This mean you now with Weasley girl?"

"Was I really the only one that didn't know?" Danny said a little hurt.

"Pretty much." Fred replied.

Harry and Hermione chose that time to sit down at the table. They noticed that Ron was sitting off somewhere else. "Why isn't Ron with you two? Is he in one of his spats with Hermione again?" Lee asked them.

"No, Ron thinks that I entered my own name into the cup and that I didn't tell him how to do it because I wanted all the fame for myself." Harry practically spat.

"Don't worry about it too much Harry." Danny said. "Spats between real friends happen all the time. The fact that you can move on afterwards and still be friends is a true sign of friendship." Danny picked up a piece of pancake on his fork before saying. "Besides it is not like he is the one trying to kill you."

"Thanks for reminding me that someone wants me dead. That will help with stress." Harry said.

"Accepting that it's just how the world works will help you deal with the stress. Trying to ignore it will only result in you taking it out on the people around you." Danny waved the pancake at Harry. "Look at me, something that haunts most people's nightmares came in here yesterday with the intention of skinning me and putting my pelt at the foot of his bedroom. And yet here I am not stressing about it."

"Only you would be unconcerned about a metal monster coming after you with a machete." Viktor said. "You really should try out for a Quidditch team. The sport needs more people like you and the Weasley twins over there. You guys a have balls of steel." The twins swelled with pride.

"Well I am not taking out my stress on Ron he is just being a knob head." Harry said moodily.

"How is that news to you? Ron has always been like that but he'll come around." Neville said.

"I hope your right." Harry finally admitted.

"There there, enough of this pity party, since there is no potions today we need to get to train." Danny said. "Or are you just going to roll over and die without a fight? And Viktor, you haven't given up on trying to win have you?"

"I will never give up. Where there is a will there is a way… even against you." Viktor said with a confident smile.

"Good to know. So if I suddenly turn evil you can lead the resistance to stop me." Danny said. "I have got some of my own plans for training. Since we don't know what the first task is we just need to practice things that have the most different applications. My first adopted father always said there is not one tool that can do every job but there are tools that can do more than one. And that is why my Ghost containment unit is also a soup thermos."

"He sounds like he was an interesting man…" Viktor started before Neville said.

"He was a witch hunter." Viktor paled and started to apologize for his ignorance.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think that anything happened that I hadn't mentally prepared myself to happen after they found out what I was." Danny told Viktor. "'What don't kill you' after all." For Danny that was true in an extreme. After all the accident turned him from a weak little kid that had been picked on in school to one of the strongest beings in the worlds. "Trust me when I say that the experience definitely made me stronger." He only whispers the last part but everyone there still heard.

After the pause had gone on for too long, Viktor admitted. "I was planning are practicing my transfigurations magic. You know have one thing, need another. Think I will go for transfiguring stone and rocks. More than likely going to have plenty of those lying around."

"Clever to think about the materials that will be evaluable. I was planning on working with my spirit conjuring a little. Try to have more than just four spirits under my control. 'More hands make the job easier' as they say." Danny put forth his own plan. "But learning to change the environment to your advantage does sound like a better uses of time."

"That is only because you already have spirit conjuring. I am afraid I am going to have to act on that how you say, 'more hands' idea. Though I don't know what I can make that will rival spirits in versatility." Viktor said.

"Birds are good scouts, but they would be hard to communicate with. Dogs are better for that, but I don't know how well trained you can make a conjured dog, or any animal conjured or made from nearby materials." Danny admitted. "What are your plans Harry?"

Harry was dumbfounded by how well both Danny and Viktor had planned things out over the course of one night. "I don't know. I hadn't even started thinking about what I am going to do during the task. I really am not that good at any particular field of magic." Harry started to panic. "I am so dead. The first task hasn't even started and I already got no idea what to do."

"Calm down Harry, you got weeks before the first task starts." Danny said. "You can come up with something. I mean you did when you were going to protect the Philosopher's stone or when you went to fight that basilisk, right?"

"No, we just winged it and I would have died if it wasn't for Hermione and Ron. And Hermione can't help me during the task and Ron is being an ass." Harry whimpered in defeat.

"Listen to me Harry, the last thing you need to do right know is listen to yourself. Go to someone that knows you better then you do and ask for advice. Like Hermione here, or Professor McGonagall would be a good choice to. This is one of those things that needs and outside perspective in order to make sense of it." Harry thought that Danny was the one acting like the older brother. He hated himself for his lack of real world experience in planning but decided it was probably in his best interests to take the advice rather than resent Danny for having it.

"Alright I will go do that." Harry got up. "Hermione can you try thinking of something will I hunt down Professor McGonagall and Hagrid." And with that Harry went off.

"It scares me the kind of life you must have had in order to talk like that to someone how is fearing for his life." Neville said.

"I got the same talk from a friend on more than one accession." Danny smiled. "Don't think I lived my life on my own. Like my sister always said. 'No one is an island, not even the extremely weird' like the twins."

"Hah!" They said together as everyone else laughed.

"Well this group is as lively as ever." They turned to see Fleur standing behind them with her arms crossed. "I was just coming over to see if Danny wanted to practice with me to help prepare for the first task. Being the youngest, he would probably like to benefit from my… experience." She said seductively. Ginny was livid and muttered something that sounded too Danny like 'shallow witch' to which Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

"No thanks, I just finished bouncing ideas off of Viktor and we both we going to go off and do our own thing." Danny said. "It's not like any of us knows what the first challenge is going to be anyways." Danny got up and starched. "I going to get started since I don't have a class until after lunch." He started towards the door when he turned back and called out in front of Fleur. "Can't wait for our date tomorrow, Ginny."

Then he turned around and hurried out the door to the shock of Fleur. Viktor broke out laughing will every other guy around tried to comfort Fleur. Ginny couldn't be happier and she gave Fleur her most pleased expression. Fleur gave out an uncharacteristic squeal and stomped away.

"I should thank Danny again. I think his train with controlling my emotions for the 'Spirit Weaving' has made me resistant to Fleur's charms as well." Viktor said rubbing the bridge of his nose in silent celebration of his new found victory.

Danny went to the edge of the lake and quickly called out his spirits. "I should train under the understanding that I probably already invested the energy and concentration into my spirits." He thought out loud. He started casting simple levitation spells and quickly found that it was much harder to do will maintaining his connection to the petty spirits. After about two hours he was starting to get the hang of having multiple flouting rocks will guiding his spirits through them.

Danny decide that it was time to stop and visit the library for useful ideas, because all this exercise was meant to do was get him used to multitasking with his spirits and magic going at the same time. There was little use in any situation he could think of to have a floating field of rocks. They disrupted his vision and cost him concentration and energy.

Once Danny was in the library he asked the librarian for a higher level book of charms. He had skimmed through the glossary of his own book and besides levitation and shield charms there we mostly just a bunch of silly things like how to make a teapot whistle 'I'm a little teapot'. Even the shield and levitation charms could be done better with Danny's Spirit Weaving. A charmed shield could only hold around a hundred pounds of force compared to the ghost shields twenty tons. Danny hadn't in fact tried the ghost shield against spells, but he believed that it would take more than the three spells needed to break a charmed shield to break a ghost one.

Danny got Stander Book of Spells Grades Five and Six and started skimming through their glossaries. He stopped on a spell that converted stone into flammable gas and wrote down the page. 'Maybe later.' Next he saw a spell for increasing the quantity of food and wrote that down as well. 'For next time I see Tucker.' The massage next to the note said. Then he found the jackpot, summoning charms and dissolving charms. 'get any tool I need since I can use anything that I used my staff to get.' 'The fastest way from point A to point B is always a straight line, and since they know about my Spirit Weaving they will make sure to make the puzzles ghost proof.'

Danny then he went to the pages and copied down everything he needed to know on how to do the spells. Returning the book he set off back to the Great Hall for lunch. "Ha, guys!" Danny called out as he got closer. No one gave thought it was odd anymore that the Slytherin boy was eating with their mortal enemies.

Most people had long since forgotten that he wasn't in Gryffindor or that he had only been at Hogwarts for five days. He just seemed like such an part of the group with Fred, Gorge and Lee, that most people thought that they were always a group of four pranksters instead of three. After all even with Danny's covering his tracks it didn't take long for everyone to realize that it was him sneaking the twins pranks into the Slytherin house. The 'A-list' was furies; he had dyed all their hair, gave them all boils that popped with confetti and place a small herd of horse piñatas that attacked 'A-list' Slytherins. The piñatas also contained 'Nose Bleed Nuggets' though only Crabbe and Gayle were dumb enough to eat them. They were confused as to how Danny got into the house every day. After the pranks started they changed the password and no one told Danny the new one. But everyday he could be seen exiting the common room to go to breakfast.

Not only that, but they didn't know where he slept at night. He hadn't used his bed since the first day there. Malfoy was trying to figure out a way of using the boy to his advantage, but the fact that he couldn't stand being in the room with him for more than five seconds was making it rather difficult to do. Malfoy was not even sure what motivated the boy. He was too confusing to bother trying to exploit.

Danny sat down next to Ginny and looked around the table. Harry was nowhere to be seen and Hermione was trying and failing to talk to Ron.

"Any new developments?" Danny asked.

"We are trying to repair that armor from yesterday." Fred said.

"But we aren't having much luck." Gorge continued.

"We thought that our experience with our dad's muggle stuff would help but," Fred said.

"This thing is on a whole other level." Gorge finished.

"I know what you mean." Danny said. "No knowledge with muggle tech will help you. Ecto-energy works on completely different principles. I only know four living people that know how to work with it and only one is safe to approach."

"Who?" The twins asked at once, Danny realized that he no longer thought that it was weird when the twins acted like that.

"My friend Tucker. He could probably get the suit up and running again, but I don't know if it is safe for the world to let you guys meet." Danny thought back to all the stupid experiments that Tucker did and how random he was. Combining him with the magical twins was a scary thought. "I think it would be saver to let Pariahs out and give the Box Ghost back Pandora's Box then to let you guys work together."

"Wait did you say Pandora's box?" Neville said. "It is real?"

"Yah, Pandora is a friend of mine. I helped her get her box back after someone stole it." Danny said. "The legends have Pandora all wrong. She is really nice, though admittedly really scary. She is one of the Grand spirits that helps keep balance in the Ghost Zone."

"You keep saying Ghost Zone. What is that?" Danny hadn't noticed that Hermione had given up on Ron and went to sit with everyone else.

"Well the Ghost Zone is another world that exists alongside this one and it is where a majority of ghosts choose to spend their existence." Danny said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't find a single thing on ghosts since Peeves raided the library and removed all books on the subject for you." Hermione looked angry.

"I didn't tell Peeves to do that." Danny said simple. "I never was exactly secretive about ghosts. Just the history and current events of the ghost zone." Danny then leaned back. "Because unless the ghosts decide to let you know then it is none of your business."

"What do you mean it is none of my business? I have a right to know!" Hermione started yelling.

"No you don't." Danny said glaring at her. "Just like wizards want the muggles to stay out of their world the dead want the living to butt out."

"Well what about you then." Hermione said. "What makes you so special? They don't just let you into their world. They are trying to make you king of it. Do they plan on killing you or something?"

"Maybe, but I don't think that is the case. And to tell the living world what makes me special would violate the Ghost Zones trust in me." Danny said. "I will not do that."

"You really don't care if protecting these ghosts causes you to die?" Hermione asked.

"I would gladly give my life if I knew it would help all of those people." Danny said.

"They aren't people they are just ghosts." Hermione shot back.

"What is the deference between one sentient being and another?" Danny said looking way the air around them began to chill and ice started to form. "Whether they are ghosts, wizards, muggles, giants, centaurs or even house elves, what gives you the right to say that my life is more valuable than any number of theirs? You have no right to talk to me about the value of the existence of a ghost. I would not stand by as someone erased Sir Nicholas or Pandora or even one of the evil ghosts like Skulker or Ember. Because I don't have the right to place a value on their existence."

Hermione was stunned. All this time she had secretly believed that all the ghosts didn't love, but feared Danny. That he was threatening them to keep his secrets and that he was using their slain to fuel his magic. "I am sorry." Hermione turned and ran out of the Hall.

"That was pretty cold." Viktor said, turning his cup upside down and having a frozen block of juice hit his plat for emphases.

"Sorry, the ectoplasm responds to emotional highs. I guess I lost myself a little there." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am not the one you should be sorry to." Viktor said. "I am pretty sure you made the young girl cry."

"You do know she is older than me right?" Danny said.

"No one here is older than you." Viktor said with a serious face. "Our age should not be measured in years but in the things we have done in our years."

"Then I am too old to deal with you young whippier snappers." Danny said in an old man's voice making everyone laugh.

"But you should go apologize to Hermione. She means well." Neville said.

"So did the girl that chased me for two years on a flying surfboard shooting at me. I assure you that her meaning well didn't mean much." Danny said. "Then again she is a friend now so maybe I should try to talk to Hermione." Danny stretched.

"Please do Danny." Ginny was giving him a face. "She really does care."

Danny found that he could not resist that face. "Fine I will talk to her during Care of Magical Creatures."

"Promise?" Ginny said.

"I Promise." Danny said will rolling his eyes.

"Not even on the first date and his is already wiped." Fred smiled.

"Shut up." Danny threw some of his macaroni at Fred, who tried to counter attack, but the food went right through Danny and landed on the ground. "We all know who would we in a food fight here." Some of the plates began to glow green as Danny's staff currently was and started to float. Fred put his hands up in surrender and Ginny laughed that her brothers were losing at their own game.

Danny went off to Care of Magical Creatures class. After a short introduction to the Blast Ended Skrewts, to which a majority of the class showed horror but Danny only mild amusement. Danny went and sought out Hermione. "Hermione can I talk to you in private."

Hermione left Harry to work with the skrewt and left with Danny. "I wanted to say I am sorry. I was a little hash on you back there. But you have to understand that I am not support to let any live person know how to get to the ghost zone or its history and politics. Not that I understand its politics but still. There are only seven living people that have even seen the Ghost zone and only two of those have access to that kind of information. I don't even think any book in the library could have helped you find out anything more than legends."

"No I should be apologizing. I have always thought that you were some kind of monster that was threatening the ghost into secrecy and that you killed them and used them to power your magic." Danny was shocked. It was as if someone had accused him of eating a baby. He went down on his knees and vomited out his lunch.

"That is disgusting. How… I… what?" Danny couldn't even form the words to describe what he felt. The grass underneath him looked like it was trying to run away. Most of it died. "Don't ever say that again."

"I know I am sorry." Hermione said. "But don't you think your over reacting."

"You just accused me of destroying people's souls in order to do parlor tricks. I think I am under reacting." Danny laughed for the indignations. "I don't want to talk anymore. Maybe when I calm down."

Hermione stood there for a little while crying by herself, before heading back to Harry. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Please Harry I don't want to talk about it. I said something terrible that can't be forgiven. I don't want to talk about it." She just started to repeat those last words. Suddenly who Clockwork was didn't feel important or how Danny did his magic. She had just accused someone of performing an act worse than any other. And he was only a child, a year younger than herself. How could she have thought he was capable of such evil when he had never been anything but friendly? Sure he was secretive but had it really been any of her business in the first place. Even Snape had warmed up to the boy. That was it; her heart was colder than Snape's. "How could he ever forgive me?" She said to herself.

The class continued and all of the students got mild burns or stings from the skrewts. All that is except for Danny, Danny's skrewt seemed calm and had not exploded even once. Hagrid asked him to share his secret and Danny said simple, "I don't know, I have always been good with animal. I once got close enough to pet a five hundred pound endangered gorilla. That's was how we found out the species was not going to die off. There were only two of that type of gorilla left in the world. And everyone thought that they were both boys. I was the only one to get close enough to tell that it was a girl."

Hagrid had found his favorite pupil. Good with animals and not afraid or intimidated by the larger and more fanged creatures.

After class was over Danny and Hagrid head off into the forbidden forest. They had been walking for a will when they hear a sound coming closer. Hagrid pulled out his crossbow and Danny tightened the grip on his staff will dropping his axe to the ground.

Then two centaurs entered the clearing. "Firenze, Rowling, it is nice to see ya." Hagrid said. Lowering his crossbow.

"Hagrid who is this boy that you have brought with you into the forest?" Rowling growled showing the crossbow that he had with him.

Danny started to tense up again. Hagrid knew them but at least that one didn't seem friendly. Hagrid started out, "Oh, this is a new student up at the castle. 'elping me make that clearing for the ya know whats."

"Who is he Hagrid." Rowling growled, "What is his name and purpose."

"Calm down, 'is name is Danny Clockwork. And I told ya 'is purpose." Hagrid said.

"Clockwork?" Rowling's eyes widened and he dropped his crossbow. Firenze's eyes had also widened and he started to move forward.

"I told you that we should not fear just because we do not know, Rowling. Greetings Danny, we have heard much about your father, though most believe them to be only legends. Forgive Rowling, he is just concerned for the future of the herd. You see we had been predicting great disaster coming to our world, but then five days ago we lost the ability to predict anything at all." Firenze turned, "We have always been able to see, even if not all we see comes to pass, but now this not knowing. You can imagine it is like losing your eyes. Not everyone is taking it very well. It is more frightening then knowing the world would burn."

"Sorry, the future becomes unpredictable around me. Even my dad can't get more than a good feel for events that I get involved in." Danny admitted.

"So even the great Clockwork is not sure of the future. He must have been despite if he sent you." Firenze said.

"No I don't think so. I have never known Dad to be despite. Even if he can't see the future he has a lot of experience, wisdom and insight that helps him know the outcome." Danny said.

"That is good to hear. Please you have somewhere to be, and I think my people will be happy to hear that there is more certainty then they can see. May the star watch over you Danny Clockwork, Hagrid." Firenze said giving a tilt of his head before heading off with Rowling.

"And may the Ancients watch over us all." Danny said giving a small bow as both centaurs disappeared into the trees.

"Guess yar Da is pretty famous if 'e makes Rowling act like that. The guy was so confused 'e forgot 'is crossbow." Hagrid said. Danny picked back up his axe and they started off again.

They worked through dinner and well into the night and managed to finish the clearing. "I never thought we could do it in less than week let alone two nights. Ya got some muscles on ya for such a little guy. Ya cut down more trees than me." It was around five in the morning and Danny and Hagrid were just getting out of the forbidden forest. Though Danny was not tire, after all Ghost Fight had once left him with no more than a few hours a week. "Well I say yar detention is done since the work is done. But I would still like ya to come and visit."

"Sounds good Hagrid, but I must be off now I got a date with Ginny to go to Hogsmeade." Danny said with a smile.

"Ah, then I won't keep ya." Hagrid let Danny go off. Danny flew to his dorm room. Got cleared up and went down to the roof. He thought that since he had two hours before he had to go to breakfast he might want to make a present for Ginny. Danny remembered the crystal that he made for Sam out of ice. He decided that he would try to make a flower out of it. Danny spent more than an hour trying, then finally succeeded in making a rose out of his ice. Next he made a pitcher of ice and put a bit of his ectoplasmic energy into it so that green swirls of energy danced alone its surface. Placing the rose in the pitcher Danny flew down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny was already there waiting for him. "Sorry I am late." Danny said. "I was making you a present." Danny brought out the ice pitcher and rose and gave them to Ginny.

"This is amazing," Ginny said her eyes widening as she took it in her hands, "What is it made out of? It's cold to the touch."

"It's ghost ice, it might be cold now since I just made it, but it won't melt even once it reaches room temperature so you can keep it as long as you want. Sorry I can't get you real flowers, but you know about my green thumb." Danny said with a smile as Ginny started to laugh. Danny had decided to tell her about him at Hogsmeade and see what happened. 'Worst comes to worst I can just run away again.' He told himself that, but if he had to it would probably break his heart.

"Thanks Danny, I am going to taking it back to the dorm room so that I don't lose it." Ginny ran off.

Danny was left alone at the table until out of nowhere Cujo showed up with a letter in his mouth. After the usual meeting ritual between the boy and his dog he got the letter and sent Cujo on his way with several strips of bacon. Danny looked at the letter and seeing Clockwork's symbol on the front he opened the letter. Inside there was a signed permission slip to go to Hogsmeade and a note. Danny looked at the signature on the permission slip and saw that it had Clockwork's full name on it. Danny laughed. Under parent's name was the name 'Father Time Clockwork'. Danny doubted it was Clockworks real name, but it was funny.

The note read, 'Dear Daniel,

As usual you had jumped the gun and forgot to get a promotion slip for your little date. I hope you luck in all future endeavors and do not envy what you will have to go through when explaining to the young girl about your daughter.

Always right on time, your father Clockwork'

Danny laughed to himself; Clockwork didn't need to be able to see his future to know him too well. Ginny had gotten back from the Gryffindor tower and they went to the entrance hall and out following the older students to Hogsmeade.

The next few hours were a blast; Danny had quite a large sum of money from Clockwork. When Danny was born Clockwork opened an account in his name with no more than fifty Galleons but with investments done by the master of time it had quickly grown into twenty million Galleons. There were some questions in ethics about investing in businesses that you will succeed do to insight into the future but Clockwork knows best.

Danny and Ginny had gone to the joke shop and had a good time messing around with the stuff as well as the people in the store. They also tried a costume shop which was fun because all the costumes were enchanted and they went to some of the more popular hang outs and spent time telling stories and cracking jokes. But soon Danny decided that he had to tell Ginny and he took her invisibly to the edge of town in front of an old scary house so that they could be alone.

"Ginny there is something that I need to tell you that I have never told another living soul. The only people that know were either there when it happened or figured it out on their own." Danny started.

"What is it?" Ginny didn't do a very good job of masking the curiosity in her voice.

"I didn't live with witch hunters. Well they would kill a witch or wizard if they found one, but that is not what they actively hunted. They were ghost hunters, and they made a lot of tech to catch, torture and kill ghosts." Ginny looked kind of scared that this. "Then two years ago during my eleventh birthday they had finished a portal to the Ghost Zone. When they first tried to turn it on it didn't work so they quit and left me and my friends Sam and Tucker alone with the portal." Danny paused. "Sam dared me to go look inside of it so I did. It was dark inside of the portal so I was felling along the wall to keep my balance. My hand it an on button on the inside of the portal."

"What happened?" Ginny was really starting to worry.

"The portal turned on, and a large amount of electricity that was used to open the portal shocked me to death." Danny replied.

"But you're still alive." Ginny said more to herself then Danny.

"That is because I didn't die completely, my magic kicked in because I was so close to death. That and my emotional high pulled large quantities of ectoplasm from the opening portal in order to keep me alive. The ectoplasm fused with my body turning me into a half human and half ghost hybrid." Danny started to transform to emphasis his words. As the familiar white rings traveled over him and reviled his new ghost form. He still had the same white hair and vivid green eyes, but gone was the jumpsuit of old; it had reminded him to much of his old parents. In its place he had a black long sleeve jacket with a white under shirt and loose black jeans. The jacket had Clockwork's symbol the C on top of the W over his heart and his own DP on the back.

Ginny stared at him in wander as the white glow he gave off traced off into wisps of green smoke. "Your still you… aren't you?" She finally asked.

"Yah I am still me." Danny said with one of his smiles. He then brought out a button and pressed it. A Ghost Zone portal opened up right behind him. At first Ginny backed away from the portal, but Danny afford her his hand. "They were always saying I was as 'mad as a hatter' back at the castle. Well here is the rabbit's hole. If you take my hand I will show you just how deep it goes." Ginny hesitated until Danny said, "Don't worry I will keep you safe I promise." That was enough for Ginny. She reached out and grabbed Danny's hand, and Danny lead here into the portal which closed behind them.

* * *

**This chapter took 3 hours 57 minutes and 12 seconds to write.**

**Someone asked why Harry seems so attached to the idea of being Danny's older brother when he doesn't know anything about him. **

**My response; Harry is a parody of the way everyone portrays long lost brother characters. Where as Danny has the completely rational reaction of, 'my old family never acted like this, let me live my own life'.**

**Everything here is really just a parody of the stereo typical fanfiction, rather than one of my stories that I am actually proud of.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Ginny had never seen anything like it before in her life. Everywhere she looked the there were floating islands and the sky was swirls of different shades of green light. Turning her head she realized that there we not on the ground but floating in the air in and that right behind them was a large and rather frightening looking castle around the same size as Hogwarts.

"Welcome Ginny Weasley to the Ghost Zone." Danny said with a smile. "More specifically the former Pariahs Keep. Which I suppose is now the Phantom's Keep."

"Phantom? Isn't that what the Ghosts sometime call you?" Ginny asked wide eyed "This is your castle?"

"It is, but no one uses it. I need to get it renovated. It is not exactly appealing to the eyes and I am not even sure if the castle is stable. At least not after the last time I went in there." Danny said with a strange laugh showed off the echo in his voice.

"Why?" Ginny had decided that she wanted to know everything.

"The last time I was in those hallowed hall I fought Pariahs Dark to protect my home. I don't know how I lived or even how I won, but I am not complaining. After that the more benevolent ghosts started to call me the Great One and built a shine to me." Danny said.

"Can I see it? The shine I mean, it would probably be good for a laugh." Ginny held back a giggle.

"Maybe later, first I would like you to meet some people. You can see the shrine when we visit my friend Frostbite." Danny said not hiding his groan of embarrassment.

Danny then started to fly. It was faster than anything that Ginny had ever managed to do one a broom and with the strange and somehow beautiful sky, Ginny felt like she was in some kind of dream world. The affect was breath taking.

Within minutes they had reached another castle, this one was less scary the Phantom's Keep, but was still pretty scary. It was surrounded by dark thorn bushes. They soon landed and Ginny could here cries of 'Sir Phantom has returned', 'The Phantom is here', and 'Prince Phantom'.

Apparently Danny was some kind of hot shot. The doors to the castle shot open and standing before them was a young women around eighteen years old wearing a beautiful white dress and with a golden circlet on top her head. Her skin was a green color and she had golden hair done in a brad. "Queen Dora, it has been too long." Danny said walking forward and giving the woman a short hug.

"Yes it has Sir Phantom." Then girl Dora gave Danny a funny look and said. "Though I hear it is Prince Phantom now."

Danny groaned, "I wish the Observant had asked me before making me the next rule of the Ghost Zone."

Dora laughed. "You were going to be made the next king ever since you stood up to Pariahs in single combat. So don't blame the Observant for making it official it was really some seer that passed on ages ago."

"Somehow that makes me feel a little better about it." Danny then turned to Ginny. "Ginny I would like to introduce you to Dora, Queen of the principality of Aragon. Dora this is my girlfriend Ginny."

Dora put a hand over hear mouth and said in a comic tone of voice. "My goodness not even a Prince for a week and already getting the girls." Dora started to laugh at Danny's misfortune and Ginny joined her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ginny we really most talk some will Sir Phantom is getting fixed up."

"Fixed up?" Ginny asked.

"Well I hear he is the Champion representing Lord Clockwork in a tournament in his human form. He must have something more appropriate to wear then just his usual jeans and t-shirt." Dora explained as she half dragged Danny through the castle.

"Actually Dora, I am going to a wizarding school now, robes are uniform and I think I am going to be fighting in those." Danny said.

"Do the rules say he has to?" Dora asked looking at Ginny.

"No, they don't." Ginny said with an evil grin. She knew that something was going to happen that would probably be funny to see.

"Ginny, why?" Danny cried.

"I think it is going to be fun to see you dressed up." Ginny said keeping he grin and giving a small shrug.

"We will get along just fine Lady Ginny." Queen Dora said as they stopped in front of a door.

"No, please not him again." Danny moaned.

"He is the best in the Ghost Zone Sir Phantom." Dora gave Danny a sharp look.

Danny took as deep breath and pushed the door open, Ginny and Dora following close behind. Ginny nose was assaulted by the strong smell of alcohol and the heat of a furnace that set in the corner of the room. Perch in front of the furnace was a small boy. He couldn't have been more than seven or eight. He pulled a medal rod out of the fire and brought in to an anvil and proceeded to hit it with a rather large mallet. The boy was dressed in a simple blacksmith's uniform with grey heavy clothes underneath a little brown apron. Ginny then noticed that the boy's eyes were wrapped in cloth. 'Was he blind?'

After a minute the boy plunged the metal into a bison of water and ran a hand trough his dirty brown hair. As he got up Ginny noticed that he too gave off a mysterious glow like Danny and Dora had. 'So this small child is a ghost?' Ginny thought, 'To die so young.' The thought was more than a little saddening… At least until he started talk. "Well are y'all going just stand there all day are you go to say something." He shouted swinging his hammer that was half his size with one hand. It was then that Ginny noticed that the boy was drunk. "I know what you are thinking. Remnant you son of a gun, how is it that you can have a body of a seven year old, be completely blind, and a wee bit drunk and still make blacksmith look easy." Ginny would say he was more than a little drunk and his manner of speech was nothing like the others or what you would think you would get out of a seven year old.

"Remnant you shouldn't drink so much. It is not good for children." Dora said.

"With all due respect your 'majesty' I am fifteen hundred years old was will get as want as I drunk to be." Remnant then sniffed the air. "Did Phantom being that Sam girl with him again. She seems different."

"No he brought his new girlfriend, Ginny." Dora said looking a little concerned since Remnant hadn't put down the hammer.

"No freaking way. So what is she possessed like that other one, or is she another ghost hunter that was brainwash into dating him. I think there was at least one accession when the halfa was put under a love spell. Is it like that." Remnant was laughing a bit too loudly and making everyone feel a little embarrassed. He was swinging the hammer around dangerously.

"Remnant your drunk give me the hammer." Danny said stretching out his hand.

"No, I am plenty sober." Remnant said pulling his hammer towards himself.

"Oh really then, how many fingers am I holding up?" Danny said holding up two fingers.

Remnant moved as if squinting his eyes to see the fingers even though he was blind. After a few seconds he dropped his head and held out the hammer for Danny to take. "I really am drunk if I can't see your fingers right in front of me." Ginny couldn't believe that it was that easy to trick the boy. How could he forget that he was blind?

"Now that we got the hammer away from the drunken master can we do what we came here for?" Danny said. "I would rather get my punishment over with."

"Does this mean you finally came to your senses and want a real weapon instead of that blasted chain I gave you." Before Danny could respond Remnant shouted again. "Great! So what will it be; a scythe, claymore, dagger, oh I got this wicked halberd. It could tear a hole the size of an Observant's oversize eyeball in the behemoth easy as…"

"No! Remnant I am not here for a weapon. Dora wants me to have clothes for my human form when I enter this tournament in the living world." Danny explained.

"Great, I have a suit of armor that could take a hit from Pandora without getting a dent." Remnant smiled.

"We were going to give him the cloth armor remember Remnant." Dora said patently trying to calm the boy down. "The one that is sturdy but will look good while he represents Lord Clockwork."

"You break my core, Princess. Why oh why must you always make your loyal blacksmith do such terrible things of his trade. Cloth armor, none lethal weapons and crowns that have not a single spike. You wound me Princess." Remnant was acting like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Please do this Remnant. For me." Dora said warmly.

Remnant paused for a minute before letting out a sigh his shoulders dropping. "For you Princess." Then he jumped up and grabbed Danny by the caller. "Come on hero boy we let us get this over with. And maybe give you a real weapon will were at it." They went into a back room.

"Will we are waiting for them would you like to get a nice dress?" Dora asked Ginny.

Moments later Ginny was in a large closet with Dora filled with dresses that were all Ginny's size. Ginny had declined at first, but Dora insisted, and being from a large family where money was a little tight, Ginny had never had a nice dress before.

"Who was that boy that Danny went with?" Ginny asked.

"He is Remnant, one of the fallen elders." Dora said sounding more than a little sad. "Over a thousand years ago he had helped the ancients seal away Pariahs Dark for the first time. But when his prized sword 'Midnight's Hope' was stolen by the wizard Merlin and it had been taken to the human world where it was renamed 'Excalibur' and used as an instrument of war instead of self defense… it broke his heart. Before then he was called Ore, and sometimes The Sacred Blacksmith" Ginny was speechless, she had grown up with stories of the great Merlin about who he helped people. To hear this about the legendary wizard was a shock.

"After that things went from bad to worse with him." Dora said. "My brother found him and with his heart still broken from the knowledge of what his sword had done he was no match for my brother in his weakened state. My brother was a bad man and did terrible things that I never wish to think about again. One of them was capturing Remnant, and when he refused to make him a weapon… he cut out Remnants eyes and locked him away." Dora looked like she was about to cry. "I was the one that brought him food and talked to him for over three hundred year that he was imprisoned. I should have done more to help him, but I was too afraid of my brother."

Ginny felt sick and was about to ask Dora to stop when Dora lifted her head, a bit of light shining in her eyes. "But then Sir Phantom and his friends helped me see that I shouldn't be afraid. And with their help I overthrow my brother and we freed Remnant from his prison. When he got out he asked us not to call him Ore anymore, and from that day on he was Remnant, which means 'all that is left'."

"That might be the saddest story I ever heard." Ginny said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Most ghosts have sad stories. If not before they dead then after it." Dora said. "Most people see ghosts like us as rampaging monsters. Only a few even think that we are capable of feeling hurt or pain. And to be honest some of us have forgotten over the years what it was like to be human."

They relapsed into silence until Ginny found a dress that she liked. It was a beautiful orange and crimson red dress with golden trim. She put it on and it fit perfectly. Dora lead her back to the armory where they found Danny in human form wearing his new clothes. He had no shirt on and just a sleeveless white jacket with silver trim. Over his heart was a symbol of a dragon clutching a sword and on his back was a C on top of a W inside of a gear, the symbol of Clockwork. He had on a white version of the pants that he had on in his ghost form.

"Now you look like a Champion." Dora said.

"That is his armor? It hardly covers anything." Ginny commentated.

"I know… it is a blasphemy against my art. But it was the Princess's wishes so I will let her have her way."

"Thank you Remnant." Dora said giving the small boy a hug, the boy blushed.

"Ginny." Danny said also blushing. "That dress looks good on you."

"Thanks." Now Ginny was blushing.

"Well we really should be going. We have a least two other places we have to visit before we head back to the human world." Danny said before grabbing Ginny's hand and transforming into Phantom then he smiled to Dora, "Hope to see you soon Dora and you try to stay off the stronger drinks ok Remnant." And like that they were off.

"He is a good kid." Remnant said. "Now how long are you going to just sit there you old stop watch?" Remnant asked the air. Out of nowhere Clockwork appeared in his Adult form.

"It is good to see you after all this time old friend." Clockwork said.

"Always with the pleasantries with you Clocky now are you going to tell me what it is that you want?" Remnant asked.

"Why are you so grumpy Ore. The man I knew had a fire in his eyes that could never be put out." Clockwork said.

"Well the man you knew is gone. And in case your all seeing eyes over look this fact I don't have fire in my eyes because I don't have any." Remnant shot back. "And Ore is gone… I am just the pieces."

"What happened Ore, you were once a man that made the armies of Pariahs quacked in fear, a swords master that The Fright Knight wouldn't dare to approach. A blacksmith capable of forging the 'Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep'. Now you are nothing more than a broken child trying to drink away the memories."

"Ore die again, the day 'Midnight's Hope' was stolen from me. Without it, I am nothing." Remnant was sinking onto a stool trying not to meet his old friend's eyes. Even if he couldn't see it, he could still feel the disappointment in his gaze.

"Tell me again Ore, was it you who made that sword or that sword that made you." Remnant lifted his head a little. It was true after all that he had made the sword even though the things that it had been used to do did not exactly comfort him the memory of him making it was still fresh in his mind even after twelve thousand years. "The Ghost Zone needs you to put hammer to steel again my old friend. It is time to come out of this early retirement of yours."

There was a pause will Remnant thought it over and came to a dissection. Lifting his head he said in a clear voice that had a hint of his old fire. "What do you need?" Clockwork smiled and began to tell the great blacksmith exactly what he needed.

Ginny and Danny were flying alone when Danny started to talk. "Before we get to this next place I need you to hear a story so there won't be any misunderstandings."

Ginny looked at him, "Why what happened?"

"Well about a year ago there was another half ghost named Vlad that had a weird obsession with me. So he decided that he wanted me to be his son slash evil apprentice." Danny said, Ginny giggled a little. "After I said no enough times he decided that if I was not going to be his son then he would make one. So he took my DNA and tried to make a clone of me. Five of them were mindless, destabilized and melted, but the last one survived. But Vlad didn't like the fact that she turned out a five year old girl and wanted to melt her down so that he could make a perfect male clone of me that would do his bidding. Me and a Ghost hunter named the Red Huntress saved her, and I took her to the ghost zone and left her in the care of Pandora. After a will of me checking in on her and looking out for her future we started to call each other father and daughter. Well that is the PG version of the story anyways."

That was a shock to hear that Danny was a father. She could understand how that would have caused a lot of misunderstanding when they got there but she still wanted to see it for herself. Ginny thought that it was just like Danny to take responsibility for the girl even though it was not his decision to have her. Danny was to kind hearted for his own good.

Tell landed in front of a large Greek style building. Suddenly a large three headed dog charged at them. Ginny screamed but Danny simply shouted out. "Cerberus sit." The dog stopped right in of them and sat down. "Now lay down." The dog obeyed. "Good girl." Danny started to pet the massive dog. Ginny was starting to recover when Danny turned to her and smiled "Come on lets go in."

Entering the building Danny cupped a hand over his mouth and shouted. "Pandora, Dani, I am here to visit and I brought someone for you to meet." A black blur came out of nowhere and tackled Danny to the ground.

"Daddy." The little girl shouted. Ginny immediately saw the resemblance between the father and daughter. The girl had the same black hair and blue eyes as her father, and other then some baby fat on her face that had similar facial structures.

"Oh my goodness Dani, you're going to break my back one of these days." Danny said faking injury. "So Dani how was school this week."

The girl put he hands behind her back and looked down and started to kick one leg back and forth. "I might have gotten into a gotten into a little fight with this Trish girl." Dani admitted. "But she was being really mean and throwing rocks at Greg."

"Did you use any of your powers on them?" Danny asked.

"No." Dani replied.

"Then you were trying to do the right thing and weren't trying to hurt anyone so I am proud of you. But next time got to the teacher for help." Danny said.

"But what if the teacher do don't want to help?" Dani asked.

Danny frowned. "Well then she isn't doing her job and you have my permission to get into a fight then." Danny replied.

"I don't think that is what you should tell the girl, Danny." Ginny cut in.

"Who is this Daddy?" Dani asked jumping up and going to Ginny.

"This is Ginny, she is my girlfriend." Danny said.

"Really is it anything like the stories that Kitty tells me about your luck with girls?" Dani started giggling.

"Dani I told you that I don't care how you play with as long as you don't pick up bad habits, but please don't help Kitty and Johnny spread stories about me." Danny said.

"Dad everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about your personal life. I give it two days before even the vultures talking about it." Dani was probably right about that.

"It is the same in the human world to at school. Any info on Danny get spreads faster than wildfire. His legend is already spread across three countries in Europe." Ginny laughed.

"Is that so? I am not surprised; Phantom does get into the strangest of situations." Ginny turned to see a woman how dwarfed even Hagrid standing behind her. She had pale blue skin and red eyes. She was wearing a Greek still black toga from with four arms could be seen coming out. She also had a helmet on top her head form which fire was pouring out of.

"Good to see you again Pandora, sorry it has been so long since my last visit." Danny greeted the giant of a woman.

"Not at all. Though I have to say that I am sorry about the Observant naming you the future king and all will you were away." Pandora said. "They wanted to make you king now but Clockwork and I talked them down saying that you need more experience in life before you could become king."

"It isn't your fault Pandora, I just hope I can live up to your expectations." Danny smiled at her. Ginny noticed that the smiles he gave here looked a lot more real than the smiles he gave back home. Then it struck her that as strange as this place was… it was home to him.

They spent the next few hours playing with Dani and telling stories to her about Hogwarts. She asked if she would get to go there one day. Danny said she could once she was eleven if no one chased him out with pitch forks by then. Danny and Ginny noticed that they were almost out of time before they would have to head back up to the castle. Danny was a little disappointed that he didn't get to introduce her to Clockwork but they were out of time.

Danny used the portable ghost portal to get them back to the exact place they were when they left the human world. "Thanks Ginny." Danny said.

"For what?" Ginny couldn't think of anything that she had done that he needed to thank here for.

"Thanks for not rejecting me." Danny said. "I wished I had time to introduce you to Clockwork, but maybe another time."

"So your adoptive father is a ghost then?" Ginny asked.

"Yah he is amazing." Danny said with a light in his eyes. He then grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran off to were the rest of the students were gathering to go back to the castle for dinner. Fred and George spotted them and when up. "We were going to ask how your date went but…" George started.

"Now we want to know where you went and…" Fred continued.

"What's with the get up?" George finished.

"We went and visited some friends of mine." Danny said shrugging. "Wanted to introduce Ginny to my sort of family." It was true that those ghosts were the best family that Danny had.

"What but you couldn't have gone all the way to America and back in that amount of time." Lee said.

"Why couldn't we?" Ginny said mysteriously liking the looks on her brothers' faces.

"Let's get back to the castle." Danny said and he and Ginny ran ahead.

When they got back to the castle they went straight to the Great Hall for dinner. Viktor was already sitting in the usual spot and like everyone else in the hall saw Danny and Ginny as they approached. "Do I want to know why you look like you are going to fight a bear and your girlfriend looks like she is going to a ball?"

"You probably don't." Danny said turning to Ginny.

"Danny took me to the Ghost Zone for our date." Ginny said with a smile.

"You took your girlfriend to the world of the lost and damned souls for your first date?" He turned back to the table and started to drink from his cup. "Danny I need to teach you something about romantic atmosphere."

"I thought it went well." Danny said.

"I believe before you took me thought the portal you said, 'they all say I am as mad as a hatter, would you like to know how deep the rabbit hole goes?' or something like that." Ginny teased.

"Oh a muggle movie reference 'Aluce in Wanderland'. Interesting choose." Viktor had trouble with the names but he always got the message across.

"Didn't know you were a fan of the movies?" Danny said.

"Muggles do a lot of silly things with all their contraptions that I do not understand, but I do admit that I like the art of some of it, expectably the movie and the game videos. Watching it all on those big scenes is always a sight to behold." Viktor said smiling and waving his arms a little.

"Good to know I am not the only one in the wizarding world that respects some of the bi-products of muggle engineering." Danny said. "And the clothes were a gift from a friend. Though Ginny got to choose hers and mine we made for me. Dora said that she wanted me to wear them during the tasks. Something about representing my dad and having to look my best. The blacksmith was not too happy about it all being cloth, but he is never happy."

"I don't know, Remnant looked pretty happy when Dora gave him that hug." Ginny said.

"Ok that is true. But he has a seven year olds body and hers is eighteen. Or if you are going by real age he is fifteen hundred year old and she is only four hundred." Danny pointed out.

"Oh come on Danny haven't you ever hurried about true love finding a way." Ginny said.

"Maybe, but unless he gets a growth spurt for some reason I don't think he has much of a chance." Danny said.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about any more." Viktor said.

"That is ok I hardly understand it." Ginny said.

"That is impressive because I have been part of it for years and I still don't understand." Danny said causing Ginny to laugh.

"I was a little surprise though when Dora said that she was trying to kill you when you first met." Ginny confessed.

"Water under the bridge if you ask me. There are only three people, no two, no one ghost I can think off that I have met that didn't try to kill me. And that was Pandora. But see was scary enough to make me soil myself." Danny admitted.

"She was pretty scary." Ginny agreed.

"No she was happy when you first met her. I first met her after someone stole her box. She was furious." Danny said shivering, causing Ginny to wonder just how scary she had been.

Ron walked into the Great Hall and saw Ginny and Danny. "Bloody hell Ginny where did you get that dress?" Ron asked.

"I got it from a friend of Danny's when he took us to the Ghost Zone for our date." Ginny said grabbing Danny's arm.

"What since when are you two dating and why didn't you tell me?" Ron was clearly upset.

"The entire school knows that they are dating. They announced it in front of everyone one to upset the Fleur girl who was hitting on Danny." Viktor said.

"Viktor Krum how long have you been sitting here?" Ron said. Apparently Ron had not been paying much attention over the last few days.

"Don't know two or three days I guess, though it feels like forever." Viktor said with a shrug. "You really need to pay more attention. Also think more clearly. Try meditation or flying."

Danny and Ginny couldn't stop laughing at the look on Ron's face. Fred, George, Lee and Neville showed up then and they all started talking about the events of the day. Ginny was happy that Danny had confided in her and she got to learn more about him. He was a really kind and was more than willing to lay down his life for others. But Ginny thought back to what Dora had said about ghosts usually having sad stories. Ginny could see that Danny had a lot of them. But he always had one that smile saying I will carry the weight of the world for you so just stay safe. She was lucky to have him.

* * *

**This chapter took... I forgot to turn on the timer and I really didn't look at the clock before, during, or after.**

**I invented Remnant on the spot without really thinking that much about it, but I might reuse him in the future for another story if I can find a good reason too.**

**Tomorrow is when the semester starts for me and I start teaching, so I was pretty busy today and am really tired right now.**

**good night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**Dragon Huh **

Danny was taking a long flight over the forbidden forest to relax after the exciting day, the fact that he had not slept in the last forty hours really didn't bother him that much. He had been flying around and throwing random ectoblasts into the air for a while when he came close to the clearing that he and Hagrid had made. He heard roars and saw flames shot up in that direction.

Danny went in for a closer look, wondering what kind of creature Hagrid was keeping out here. Danny set foot in the clearing and his jaw dropped in amazement. There we five full grown living, breathing dragons in the clearing in front of him. A smile found its way onto Danny's face. He knew that it was going to be an amazing day of class when Hagrid took them to see it.

There was more yelling and another roar. "She's getting lose." Someone cried. Then one of the dragons burst out of its chains and started to circle about. It set its eyes on one of the wizards on the ground and shot fire at him. Quick as a flash Danny was standing in front of the man covering them both with an ectoshield. Soon the wizards around the dragon started to shot it with multiple stunner spells and after ten or so the dragon finally started to go down.

"Thanks for the save there. I thought I'd be a goner." The man stood up. He was in his mid twenties and had red hair. There was some scars on him from burns but they were all old wounds. "Not meaning to be rude or ungrateful, but what might you be exactly?"

"It's no big deal really, I am kind of a ghost." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Weasley help us get the chains back on this girl before the stunners wear off." Another man shouted.

"Right there boss." The Weasley in question shouted. "Duty calls."

"Need a hand?" Danny said.

"I don't know, can you touch things?"

"Yah, as well as doing some other thing." Danny admitted.

"Then get that chain and secure it to the ring up there." The man started to give out instructions to the ghost.

After a few minutes the dragon started to wake back up. But everything had been secured and the man that were working with the dragons were a safe distance away.

"Thanks again for the help out there. I'm Charlie by the way," Charlie said reaching out a hand. "Charlie Weasley." Danny had heard that name from Ginny before; it was the name of one of her older brothers that worked with dragons. A bit of a coincidence that he would be the one Danny saved. "I haven't caught your name yet."

Danny was almost dumb enough to give his really name then and there. Luckily he stopped himself and started to make stuff up. "I don't know my name. You tend to forget it when you have been dead as long as me. But people call me 'The Ghost Boy'. Will that work for a name?"

"It is a little informal but if it works for you." Charlie had sat down and was working the sore out of him back. "So you said that you have been died for long enough to forget your name. Just who old do you need to be for that to happen."

"I don't know. I remember I was a ghost during the burning of Rome and that was over nineteen hundred years ago." Not entirely a lie, Danny had been there during the burning of Rome. "To be honest most ghosts don't like to think about their lives. Their name is one of the first things they give up."

"You say they like you're not like them." Charlie said.

"Well aren't you clever, no I just don't fit in because I have a fascination with the human world that doesn't involve taking it over." Danny then decided to and a hint to the wizards by talking about his dad. "I am like one of those crazy wizards that love to collect muggle stuff because most wizards think that it is all just junk. Same goes for me I listen live peoples stories and watch them live and most ghosts think that is a waste of time."

Charlie's eyes widen wondering whether The Ghost Boy knew and if so how? But before he could ask anything a voice came out. "Weasley!" The boss man came up. "This area is authorized personal only. So who and what is he and why is he here?"

"Sorry. I don't have a name but people call me The Ghost Boy. I was just flying by when I saw you could use a little help. I didn't mean to make a scene." Danny said.

"Well get out, we are supposed to keep the dragons being here on the down low so that none of the Champions up that the castle know about the first task." The boss man shouted.

"Wait what? Is that what all this was about? I thought you were setting up a school lesson." Danny said in surprise. "I was going to follow the classes here later to learn more about dragons." He said a little disappointed.

"Nice going boss." Charlie said. "You told him everything when he was assuming everything else."

"Shut up Weasley and get back to work. And you dead boy. Get out of here." He turned around and went off.

"Sorry, I hate that I can't do anything for you for saving my life and all." Charlie said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. After nineteen hundred years you get use to it." Danny said with a laugh.

"Maybe I will see you again someday Ghost Boy." Charlie said.

"I will probably see you, but I don't know if you will see me." Danny turned invisible after saying this and flew off.

The next morning at the breakfast table Danny started to talk to Viktor about what he had seen. "So then dragons is it?" Viktor said trying to sound as uncensored as Danny.

"Yah at first I thought that they were part of the Care of Magical Creatures class, because that is what Hagrid said that the clearing was for. But that didn't make sense." Danny rubbed the make of his neck. "I am starting to wonder why I believe Hagrid in the first place. It was a pretty obvious lie."

"So now the only question is what we do with the dragons. I don't think they would have use fight them head on. I don't know anyone that has taken down a dragon all by themselves." Viktor said.

"That is where you are wrong. I tied one up in an enhanced fishing line once." Danny said.

"Fine I don't know of any normal person that could manage such a feat." Viktor rolled his eyes.

"So you think we are going to have to ride it or something." Danny's voice was a little hopeful. He always wanted to ride a dragon, but doing such a thing to Dora would just feel as wrong as it sounded.

"You have problems my young friend. Even I how love the sky would not fancy a ride on those beasts. I think we will probably have to lure them somewhere or perhaps steal from one." Viktor started to rub that nose of his in concentration. "Probably the later since they would not like to give the dragons much room to escape so near an audience full of small children."

Harry had entered the Great Hall and was sitting nearby. "So it is stealing from a dragon. I will go and tell the other Champions." Danny said standing up and walking off to go and talk to Harry.

"Danny, you are an interesting competitor; most would want to keep the information to themselves in order to maximize their chances of winning. But you tell everyone friend or not. Do you enjoy the challenge?" Viktor asked no one in particular, thinking that Danny was a kind of sportsman just like himself.

"I don't think that is it." Ginny said. "I think he just don't think he could live with himself if something happened because he kept the information to himself." Ginny thought about everything that she learned about Danny from her time in the Ghost Zone. By Dora and Pandora's descriptions of him, he would do anything to protect others, but never use his abilities for personal gain.

"You would know better than me." Viktor smiled at the younger girl. It didn't fit the model of Danny that was in Viktor's head, but then again Danny was a mystery and didn't fit the mold of anyone that Viktor had ever even heard of that was not from a fairytale. The boy even fought a dragon and won.

Danny walked up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry didn't look so good. Danny was wondering if Harry was getting as much sleep as him. "Harry you ok, you don't look so good?" Danny asked, the topic of dragons moved to the back of his mind.

"I'm fine Danny just hasn't been sleeping very well; Nightmares and all." Harry said. Danny understood what he meant. He could this remember the week after Dan. He didn't sleep that entire week, not even in Mr. Lance's class.

"Sorry to hear. I got info on the first task." Danny said. Harry's head shot up. "They got a group of five dragons in a clearing ten miles into the forbidden forest. The one I made with Hagrid for my Detention for putting my name in the cup."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yah saw them myself." Danny replied. "I already told Viktor so the only others that need to be told are Fleur and Cedric. I will tell Fleur, could you tell Cedric."

"Alright I will." Harry went back to eating.

Fleur was easy enough to spot. She was in the mid of the Ravenclaw table surrounded by admirers and being glared at by every other girl in the surrounding areas. Danny started to walk over to her and simply asked. "Hey Fleur, could I talk to you in private for a moment."

"So the little boy has finally came to his senses and come crawling back to me to get my advice because I am the best Champion out of all of this rift raft." Fleur said holding her head in a strange manner.

"Ah, yah, that is it." Danny said knowing that it wasn't worth arguing over in front of everyone and that he shouldn't let them all know that the Champions are all going to know what the first task was.

"Well I suppose I could give you some pointers even after the little display you put on the other day." Fleur lead Danny out of the hall and into a nearby empty class room. "So what do you want me to teach you?" Fleur said without hiding the sense of superiority.

"I really just wanted to tell you that we have found out that there are go to be dragons in the first challenge." Fleur's jaw dropped. "There is a clearing about ten miles into the forbidden forest with five dragons in it."

"You liar," she sneered at Danny, "you are trying to make me waste my time on preparing for something that isn't part of the task, or maybe you are trying to scare me off. I don't know but it won't work. I beat that loser Weasley girl put you up to this." Fleur turned and stomped out of the room will Danny was distracted by a seriously disconcerting feeling that this had all happened before.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Danny sighed and stomped off to rejoin his friends at the table.

"What's wrong mate?" Lee asked him.

"I tried to warn Fleur about the dragons in the first task but she doesn't believe me. She thought that Ginny sent me to spit her." Danny said with a sigh.

"Good reddens if you ask me." Gorge said.

"I hate that woman." Fred continued.

"Until she gets close enough to charm us." Gorge said.

"Don't suppose you could teach us your mental blocks can you Danny?" Fred finished.

"Guy don't you think Danny will be busy. You heard him, he is going to have to get past a dragon." Neville said. "I don't know how you are going to do it."

"I don't know either, what do you think would be more impressive; invisibly walking up to it, picking it up and throwing it, taking control of its mind, tying it up, or my favorite freezing it to the ground." Danny listed off easy ways he could get past the dragon.

"Never mind I said anything." Neville said with a wave of a hand. "Where should we send the Cup and the money?"

"You can put the cup in the sink with the rest of the table wear. And the money will go to Fred and Gorge to help with the effort of making pimples that evade all attempts that being popped." Danny said in an uninterested also waving off the subject. "But how do we go about getting her to believe. If she goes in there blind she just might die." Danny was all serious at the word 'die'.

"Well maybe we could tell her Headmistress and she could tell her." Neville suggested.

"I don't think that will work. My Head Master is very angry with me for talking with enemies. I can't imagine that she would believe him either." Viktor said. "At least not if it comes from a Champion."

"What about Hagrid then?" Lee said. "Hagrid would know about the dragons. I beat he would take any excuse to go see the dragons."

"I think he fancies Madam Maxime anyways." Gorge said.

"Showing her the dragons would sound like a good plan for a date to him." Fred said.

"Showing girls killer monsters and the world of the dead. Someone really needs to teach you people about woman." Viktor chuckled. "Speaking of which Danny did you apologize to Hermoninny yet." It was a butchering of the girls name but everyone let it slide. "She has looked really depressed ever since you lashed out at her."

"I did apologize." Danny said and then paused. "And then things were said that made things even worse." Danny finished and started hitting his head against the table. "I don't hold a grudge or anything but after what she said I don't think we could talk anymore."

"What did she say that was so bad?" Neville asked. "I know she is a little conceded and never avoided putting her foot in her mouth, but she was never purposefully mean."

"Let's just say I had never been so deeply insulted in my entire life. She might as well have said that she thought me so disgusting as to eat living babies." Danny said covering his head. "She didn't know what she was talking about, I know, but still I can't help but avoid her."

"That bad, wow. And you're such a nice guy to." Lee said.

"Well someone needs to talk to her and explain that Danny doesn't hate her. Because at this right I think she might just lose the will to even go to class." Ginny said. "And for her that is saying something she would rather die than get expelled."

"I will do it. None of you people have no idea how to talk to women." Viktor then got up.

"Thanks Viktor, go work your magic." Danny said. "I would have a better chance fight all those dragons by myself, without my staff, and blindfolded then get through one conversation with that girl."

"And that is what is wrong with you." Viktor said with a smile. "Boundless strength but no people skills. I can't image what it is like for you when you need to ask for help." And with that the noble man was off to fight the battle that time's greatest warrior could not.

"While he is doing that Fred and I will convince Hagrid to take Ms. Maxime to see the dragons." Gorge said. "Danny you need to concentrate on how to get past dragons."

"I am pretty sure that Danny could beat it with charisma alone." Lee joked.

Even though Danny new it was a joke it caught his attention. "I have never tried that before. But I think I probably could." Danny raised his head thinking about how living creatures reacted positively to his emotional aura. He might not be able to convince a Ghost dragon not to fight with it, but maybe a living dragon. "I am going to do it." Danny announced.

His friends were momentarily shell shocked until Neville said. "I don't think you can talk to a violent creatures that those." Danny had to be crazy.

"Why not I could do it with the Skrewts. I think I really could to it." Danny said excitedly. "I don't think anyone has done that before."

"No, no they have not. That is because you would be mad to try." Fred said with a smile. "But if anyone could pull it off it is you, you 'Mad Hatter'."

"So what is that my new nickname, pretty appropriate." Danny laughed. Twirling his staff he whispered one of the easy spells that he learned because he thought it was funny. A top hat appeared out of nowhere and Danny grabbed it and put it on his head. "Of course you have to be mad to do the things that I do." Danny's fake accent was lousy but it still got him some laughs. "If I am going to tame a dragon I should probably start practicing then. Start with squirrels and work my way up the food chain."

"But what if you go there and all your training was for nothing?" Lee asked.

"I guess then he will just have to beat the dragon up." Ginny said. "Or do you doubt that he can do it?"

"As much as I doubt that Nick really is dead." Lee replied seeing her point.

"Alright then, if you guys need me I will be by the lake practicing." Danny said, "Oh can you give Viktor the new full cartages for me." Danny handed Ginny the cartages. Viktor was making some progress with making his shields and was trying to convince Danny it was good enough, but his excitement to prove his skill away confused the ectoplasm he was working with causing him to fail. And even though Danny new that he could do it while he was calm he must learn to remain calm about things that he was excited about.

Danny we went outside and to the lake. Danny sat down on the grass near some trees and closed his eyes. He started to gather his ghostly aura and after it was starting to get difficult to hold in he started to let it overflow and pour out of him in a constant flow. After a few minutes of nothing happening Danny started to feel a little discouraged. That is until he opened his eyes.

I looked like every squirrel in England had gathered around him as well as several foxes, rabbits, small deer, and probably every bird in the Owlry. Danny started to laugh, he closed his eyes and started experimenting with sending is aura to only certainty individuals and then tried to use his Aura to kindly ask them to go away. It was not going very fast. Only the foxes had gone away, though Danny didn't know if that was from his aura or something else. The squirrels had gotten closer and where now resting all over him and the deer had placed its head in Danny lap though most of the owls had gone back to their nests some this rested around Danny. Danny actually felt pretty comfortable sit there against a tree with the warmth of all the animals all over him.

'I haven't slept in days now that I think about it.' Danny thought to himself. 'I suppose if I just close my eyes for a second...' Danny was fast asleep before he had time to finish the thought.

And like that ten hours when by. Danny had missed both lunch and dinner and people had gone out looking for him. So when they finally found him at the edge of the lake leaning up against a tree and surrounded by small woodland creature, it caused quite a bit of commotion. Forty witches and wizards were standing far enough away to not wake up Danny or scare off the woodland creature. They all pulled out there equivalent of cameras to captor the moment forever.

The sound of the flashes startled some of the animals and the approach of Professor Moody caused Danny to be startled awake. The animals ran off and Danny was left standing there in a fights stance until he realized the laughed he was hearing was the normal kind and not the evil kind.

"So how was the nap Danny?" Ginny asked as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Give me a minute to wake up and I will tell you then." Danny yawned loudly and shook the sleepiness out of his bones. "Feels like it did me some good. But how long was I out. I had only trained for about two hours, but by the looks of it the sun has already gone down."

"Last anyone saw you were at breakfast about twelve hours ago. Come on, I will take you to the kitchen so you can get something to eat." Fred said, or was it Gorge. Danny didn't usually have any trouble telling them apart even when they tried to confuse him. 'I really must be tired.' Danny realized. Danny started to follow the boy which he had now realized was Gorge. "So you we trying to communicate with all of those animal?"

"Not really, I just not paying enough attention and I ended up getting a lot more attention than I was burgeoning for. There were a lot more animals earlier, but it was really comfortable with them surrounding me, then the fact that I haven't slept in something like three days caught up we me." Danny said.

"Danny you looked like some kind of angel for the old paints." Ginny said blushing. "You just gave everyone more to talk about."

"No kidding." It was Neville coming up behind them. "People are already saying that he is really dead and that he is a guardian angel sent back to make sure that Harry survives the Tournament."

"And how do you know he is not?" Lee joked. "Other than the heart beat and the fact that he fights like a demon." Danny started to laugh, since Neville really wasn't that far off. "Though it would explain why lots of ghosts have so much respect for you." Lee finished.

"Ghosts don't age though, so wouldn't he be three months old?" Fred was here now arguing the point.

"You guy are thinking way too much into this. I was just sending out my emotions using ectoplasmic radiation effects. That is what the animals reacted to. I didn't notice how many of them I gathered because it takes a lot of concentration to do." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Until I opened my eyes I thought that I was failing to call any animals."

"Yes but the angel story sounds cooler." Fred said.

"So is this how you plan on getting past a dragon." Viktor had joined the group. "Drown him in cute?"

"Something like that." Danny started to laugh. "Since you can't exactly copy I might as well tell you I am going to try to communicate with it."

"What gave you that idea?" Viktor asked thinking that was a little crazy even for Danny.

"Lee said the thought I could beat the dragon with Charisma alone. So I thought I would give it a try. Though I think he may have been joking." Danny said rubbing his chin in mock wondering casing everyone to laugh. "Really quick question, if I am the Mad Hatter does that make Ginny Alice and Clockwork the White Rabbit?" They continued this train of thought all the kitchen. Where they agreed that at the very least Fred and Gorge we Tweedle A and Tweedle B. Danny and Ginny were both arguing that Remnant was the March Hare who drank tea with the Mad Hatter but the other never met him.

They reached the kitchen and sent Danny in alone and went back to the Gryffindor tower except for Viktor how went back to the boat. Danny entered the kitchens and was met by the sight of almost a hundred house elves.

Danny remembered being told about house elves and the way that they lived. Danny thought that it was nice that they were easily happy when given a job to do. Danny had met a lot of ghosts that were thrilled to do what Danny thought were the worst jobs ever, like the lunch lady's ghost, or the bus driver. So Danny's American instincts didn't shout out slavery.

Sam had freak when she hurried about them, but that was Sam. Danny had long since just smile and nodded whenever Sam started to talk about injustices. Danny did see however the sad fate that they were taken for granted and not shown the right amount of appreciation. Doing what you like is nice, but it also depends on how you are treated will doing it. A master could just as easily give the elf a job with a smile as with a kick.

One of the elves had spotted Danny and went over. "Hello sir is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes actual," Danny said with a smile. "I kind of slept through lunch and dinner. I don't suppose it would inconvenient you for me to get something to eat would it?" Danny said politely.

"Not at all sir. We still have the leftovers from supper over in the preparation area, or if you would prefer we could make you something fresher." The elf said in excitement.

"The leftovers will do fine thank you. My name is Danny by the way. What's your?" Danny said sticking out his hand to shack.

The elf looked a little shocked, and after a few moments hesitation attentively reached out a hand a shook Danny's hand saying. "My name is Dobby, sir." Dobby then guided Danny over to a table and other house elves brought him food and drink.

"Thanks, everything looks great." Danny said.

Danny ate making a little small talk with Dobby or any other elf that passed by. Then Danny went and cleared his own dishes and offered to help with the others but the elves quickly shot the idea down. On his way out he turned to Dobby and said "Thanks again for the food; I hope I wasn't much of a bother."

"If sir does not mind me asking why are you so nice to house elves?" Dobby asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? I now that most house elves are bound to their job or just love it, but there isn't a living being that doesn't like to be treated with respect will they do their job, whether they love it or not." Danny then smiled. "All the politics and ethics are above my head. But as long as everyone is safe and happy, does anything else really mater."

Dobby smile at this, "No I suppose it don't, you are an interesting wizard, sir."

"And therein lays the only real problem." Danny said raising one finger. "Everyone is classified as what they were born as or what they look like. When in reality we are all just people." Danny then started to jog away. Turning he called out over his shoulder, "Good luck with the free elf thing Dobby, maybe I will see you around."

Danny went back to the Slytherin house and took a shower. Danny then slipped the red and gold hair dye into the bottles and got out. He went and discretely put magical super glue on unlikely surfaces like certain parts of the wall and the door knobs of 'A-list' Slytherins. He then noticed some buttons that said 'Support Cedric Diggory' though when Danny picked one up it switched to 'The Potters Stink'. Danny smiled to himself and picked up the book and materials used to make said buttons and took them to the roof with him. Since he had already slept he stayed up all night making new buttons. This buttons also say 'Support Cedric Diggory' but when press they said 'Phantom Rules You' or 'Kick Me Please' and Danny made one especially for Malfoy that would randomly say 'I Think Harry Is Sexy'. A few sticking spells later to make sure that they would not be able to take them off. Then Danny switched all the old buttons for the new ones. Then he went to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

**This chapter took 3 hours 38 minutes 59 seconds.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Preparing to the Task**

The next morning was beautiful. Danny came down to breakfast to the sounds of anger and death threats from the members of the A-list group.

The rest of the Great Hall was laughing. All of the A-lists had the Gryffindor colors dyed into their hair, and the modified buttons that Danny had made.

"Nice job with those buttons, Danny." Lee said glad that Danny was on his side and not a real Slytherin. "How did you convince them to put the buttons on though?"

"I didn't they had made different buttons that would switch to 'The Potters Stink' whenever they pressed them. I just found the manual and made some different once." Danny replied with a knowing smile and a slight shrug. "It was too easy really."

"Think if he just used his tremendous powers for good instead of evil." Neville joked rolling his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Danny taking care of those stuck up pricks is good." Fred said.

"Though they are going to know it was you though. Seriously 'Phantom Rules You' was a 'dead' give away." Ginny said smiling as she emphasized the word 'dead' causing Danny to laugh.

"Enough about the amazing job that I did last night, how did your jobs go?" Danny asked.

"We got lucky with Hagrid in that he was already planning on taking the old girl to see them dragons." Fred reported.

"The only thing that you did was take away the guilt about doing it." Gorge finished.

"Good, how about you Viktor, did you manage to help Hermione feel better." Ginny asked this time knowing that Danny was uncomfortable about the subject.

"It went very well." Viktor said raising a glass to his lips. Danny could have sworn he saw a blush.

"When then everything is good in the world." Lee said.

And so it was. They went through there Monday classes and each one of them of the teachers, even Snape was in a good mood and the classes went well. They didn't get much homework so Danny was able to spend most of his time trying to work with the animals. This went on for about two weeks and Danny had not made that much progress with his training when he made an important discovery.

Danny was trying to ask a fox to sit using his aura when he placed a hand on its head. Unintentionally flooding the animal with ectoplasm. Danny quickly started to pull the ectoplasm back when he felt a curiosity in the back of his mind that was not his own. 'I wonder what that soothing green mist is.' Danny realized that he was using his ectoplasm to probing the foxes mind. Danny then realized that is own ectoplasm could send thought to the probe as well.

Danny started going into the forbidden forest and trying it on larger and more aggressive creatures. After a will of practice he could even communicate with some of the Giant wolfs that roamed the forest. Though it still took a will after they started to talk to each other with their minds before the wolf would stop trying to eat him.

Danny came to the Dinner table the day before the first task proud of the progress he had made. "I really think I can do it." Danny declared. "Though the only thing I really have to lose is my pride at this point. I don't think I would have to much trouble using my 'Spirit Weaving' to get past the dragon."

"I have also completed my training. Though Karkaroff is still getting on my case for talking to you all." Viktor said. "He don't understand the true meaning of sportsmanship. Always helping others to grow and giving it hundred and ten percent."

"Sounds good. I sure hope everyone else managed to get a plan together." Danny said a little bit of worry in his voice. Then a familiar voice called out from right behind him.

"Sounds like you haven't changed a bit, Danny. You always worried about the safety of others and never about your own."Danny turned his head to see a red haired sixteen year girl, wearing her favorite long sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, and blue hair band. It was his sister Jazz, or his adopted sister at least.

Before Danny had a chance to say something a black blur shot out from behind Jazz and tackled Danny to the ground. "Danny!" Danielle cried out.

"And there goes my back. Dani you now I am too old for this." Danny laughed before starting to lift her off of him. He faked struggling with the effort. "Well you sure aren't a little girl anymore Danielle that's for sure."

"Danny, I was never a little girl." Dani pouted crossing her arms and pouting. There was some truth to that statement.

"I don't want to interrupt Danny but are you going to introduce everyone." Fred said.

"Oh right, this is my family. Jazz is my big sister and Dani here is kind of a little sister." Danny said. No one had to say anything to Danielle as to why she was a little sister and not a daughter. It would just make things too confusing for everyone in there saying that she was his clone. The idea of cloning was not widely known among wizards how didn't keep track of muggle science like the Weasleys.

"So this is the legendary older sister of the Mad Hatter. It is a pleasure." Gorge said giving a mock bow.

Jazz started to laugh at this. "So Danny is the Mad Hatter, huh. Who is the Cheshire Cat then?"

"I don't know, but we think that Clockwork is the White Rabbit and that Remnant is the March Hare." Danny said smiling.

"Though my old friend Ore is most certainty the March Hare, I think it is unfair to call me the White Rabbit." A voice rang out before a mystery old man in a purple cloak came into vision. "After all, I am never late nor am I early, I always arrive precisely when I mean to." Clockwork was using a human form of himself to make people think that he was human, but it was still clearly him. He still had the tell tale scar over one eye and his voice still carried the power and experience of the centuries.

"You totally stole that like from 'Lord of the Rings'." Danny laughed. "Good to see you dad."

This got the entire Great Halls attention. As Danny went up and hugged to elderly figure. To tell the true he was not what they were expecting. Everyone had the image of someone Hagrid's size covered in muscles and shouting constantly like some kind of military sergeant. But this man was little bigger then Danny himself and didn't look all that strong. 'So this was the man that trained Danny.' They all thought. 'There has to be something more.'

"It is good to see you to my son. It was a shame you always lost track of time and couldn't visit. Then again even if you had visited you would just be telling me things that I already know. So will you introduce me to your girlfriend or not?" Clockwork said with a smile.

"Oh right. Ginny, everyone, this is my Dad, 'Father Time Clockwork'." Danny said noticing the 'are you serious with that name' looks. "And it is pointless to introduce you all to Clockwork, since he knows almost everything." Clockwork started to laugh and nod. "So why are you all here?"

"Tomorrow is a weekend day so we don't have to go to school." Dani said. "I want to see you kick some butt in your fighting thingy." Dani was pretty distracted looking around at her surroundings. "So this is the magical castle? I thought it would be cooler. Grandpa's tower is scarier." Dani then jumped up on Danny's back and started saying. "Danny, Danny, Danny, can you show me the place with all the owls. Please, oh please, I promise I will be good."

"Alright, alright, I will take you. Jazz will you be ok here?" Danny asked is sister.

"Don't worry about me, I will just be here telling everyone embarrassing stories about your childhood." Jazz said with a devilish grin. Danny didn't even hear her over the pestering of his daughter.

"Alright Dani we are going." Danny grabbed his staff and they shot up through the roof of the Great Hall on the way to the Owlry with Dani holding onto his hair and shouting 'WWEEEE!' all the way up. Leaving Jazz and Clockwork with the shocked schoolmates.

"I will go and talk to the Headmaster about rooming for the night and where we will watch the match tomorrow." Clockwork said before leaving Jazz who took the empty spot left by her brother.

"So how has Danny been doing? I talk to him almost every night, but when there is nothing but funny stories and good news you start to wonder if they are telling you everything." Jazz said.

"You don't need to worry about your brother; he is pretty tough and knows how to take care of himself. Heck he spends half his time fixing other people's problems." Neville told her.

"I long since gave up on worrying whether or not Danny was physically safe." Jazz said waving a hand off shocking the people around her. "Danny could take on five dragons without his staff and blindfolded without too much trouble. I want to know if he is mentally ok. He has been through a lot for someone his age, even if he tries not to show it."

"I can tell. He has eyes you would expect to see in a long time war veteran. But his smile makes you feel like the world has no problems in it." Viktor said thoughtfully. "Even with all of his hints about his past, I can't even begin to imagine what would have to happen to someone in order to be like him."

"I know what you mean," Fred said trying to get Jazz's attention. "He is more confident than anyone I have ever met. He never once backed down from a challenge or from a threat of punishment. I doubt anything scares him."

"It is usually hard for use to remember that his is just a kid. I always feel like I am taking to my fun old Grandfather when he is around." Gorge said.

"He wasn't like that until he left our home town." Jazz said with a sad smile. "He was always scared and never stood up for himself whenever picked on in school. No one could really hurt him, but still I worry about what those dark times will mean for him later in his life. I just hope there is something to that suffering building character and not breaking it." This was a shock to everyone. The Great Danny Clockwork being a scared child was as outlandish of an idea as putting tutus on trolls.

"So Danny was a weakling until just four months ago?" Lee asked.

"Oh no, Danny has been able to beat anyone in a fight for longer than that. He was just always scared to fight in front of everyone. He didn't want Jack and Maddie to find out about what he could do." Jazz clarified and it was true, even without his powers, Danny was a force beyond what most people could handle. He once feared that if he let Jack and Maddie know about his combat skills even without his powers that they would make him hunt and end ghosts with them.

Jazz continued to talk to Danny's friends for over an hour. Then Danny and Dani got back from wherever they had gone off to. "I see you have gotten back from playing tag on the moon." Jazz joked.

"No." Dani said giggling, "We were playing catch on Mars." Only Jazz realized that the girl was serious. Her Dad had taken her through the Ghost Zone all the way to Mars. "I thought that earth was suppose to look pretty from up there but it was too far away to see very well. It was only this big." Dani put two of her fingers together to emphasize just how small it looked. The effect was adorable and most of the nearby girls giggled and 'ah'ed. Dani's short attention span kicked in and she started to ask question again. "So all these people are witches and lizards?" Danny laughed but didn't correct her about being 'wizards' not 'lizards'.

"Yes, Dani." He told here. "All of them can do magic to."

"Can I do magic, can I Danny, can you teach me?" Dani was bouncing up and down again. Other then Ginny, who knew about Dani's real organs, Danny's friends looked about. The girl was from a muggle family so probably a muggle. No matter how hard she tried a muggle could never learn magic. On top of that people traditionally didn't learn magic until they turned eleven.

"I don't see why not." Danny said tossing Dani his staff. All of the boys were astonished when she caught it in her left hand and spun it around her back and throw it over her right shoulder before grabbing the spinning staff in her right hand. Danny and Dani just laugh at everyone's faces while Jazz just chuckled. "First let's start out with an easy spell to test your magic. Dani can you say Lumos?"

"Lumos!" Dani practically shouted. A ball of white little formed around the end of Danny's staff at the girl's words. "I did it, I did it Danny!" Dani was bouncing up and down in joy. Everyone watching's jaws dropped.

"So Dani is a Witch, but I thought that your adoptive family were muggles." Viktor said confused.

"But little Dani, was adapted to." Jazz said. "Do you think that we really named a second kid Danny? She came with the name. Though the whole thing was always kind of cute. Especially with how much they look alike."

"Hey Viktor, I am sorry about what this is going to do to your pride, but I just can't resist." Danny said to the astonishment of Viktor Danny continued. "Dani, I want you to do something that I am pretty well know for at this school, do you think you can do it?" Danny asked the little girl. Dani nodded enthusiastically while bouncing up and down. "I want you to think about a calm idea or memory that gives you a strong feeling and concentrate on it and imagine you are pushing that feeling into the staff. Do you think you can do that Dani?"

Dani looked at her Dad and nodded. She did as he said and concentrate on the feeling she got the first time Danny had called her his daughter. Soon Danny's staff was glowing a bright green color. Everyone in the Great Hall was shocked at this; there we rumors about how hard it was for an experienced wizard like Viktor Krum to call up a few wisps from a container of ectoplasm with days of practice. But here was a six year old girl with no training pulling it off. "Is this supposed to happen?" Dani asked Viktor was shocked that she had diverted her attention from the feeling without losing all of the ectoplasm.

"Yes that is perfect Dani, now for the next step. I want you to repeat after me. Wolra Smenra Spiritus Un Magikus and then give the staff a little wave." Danny instructed.

"Wolra Smenra… Spiritus Un… Magikus." Dani said with a little trouble pronouncing the words and her waving of the staff was a little unaligned. Everyone thought that nothing was going to happen because of the clear mistakes that she made in the casting and her lack of knowledge about the spell. So it was a shock to everyone when a ball of green light came out of the end of the staff and formed itself into a small otter. "Wow! Danny this feels so cool. I can see out of the otter's eyes. Whoops!" a disoriented Dani fell down on her bottom and started to laugh will the otter went and ran into things.

"Don't worry Dani it just takes some getting used to it." Danny said with a smile. A second later the Otter faded out of existence. "You did really well Dani, my first time didn't turn out half that well. I think that you will be even better than me once you grow up."

"Huh, really!" Dani shouted and was bouncing up and down. Danny nodded and took back his staff.

"We will need to get you your own wand though. And I don't think you are suppose to start magic until you turn eleven. But then again, Clockwork knows that I was never one to listen to guild lines." Danny said with a smile will rolling his eyes.

"I can't figure out who I feel about this." Viktor started a small smile on his face. "Shocked that she succeed, embarrassed that she surpassed me in a few minutes were I took weeks, curious as to how she was able to do it that well or scared that there is more than one Danny in the world."

"I am going with the last one mate." Fred said as the little girl started to yawn.

"I always thought that Danny was one of a kind, but here is a younger girl version of him right in front of us." Gorge said. Even in her sleepy state Dani still stuck her chest out with pride.

"She is a 'Minion Mad Hatter'." Lee said.

This caught Dani's attention. "Why do they call you a 'Mad Hatter'? You're not angry… or in a hat." Dani asked her dad who smiled.

"In England 'mad' means crazy or silly. And they call me the 'Mad Hatter' because of a movie called 'Alice in Wonderland'. And that movie is about a normal little girl that follows a rabbit down a magic hole and finds herself in another world where everyone and everything is completely insane. And two of the characters in the movie were people that sat around all day laughing and making silly jokes will drinking tea, and they were the 'Mad Hatter' and the 'March Hare'." Danny said with a smile.

"We are just pretending that the Ghost Zone is Wonderland."

"Oh, can I watch that movie with you?" Dani asked.

"I don't think you should, it would probably give you nightmares." Danny said.

"No it wouldn't I am a brave girl." Dani said before crossing her arms.

"Danny it has nothing to do with bravery. When you are watching a movie you can't fight the bad guys on the screen. In that way it is a lot scarier than any real bad guy." Danny tried to reason with the little girl. Lucky she excepted the answer. She yawned again and louder this time.

"It sounds like it is someone's bed time." It was Clockwork. "I have arranged for some guest rooms for the night and we will be in the front row to watch the task tomorrow morning. And Danny good job teaching a five year old girl about the dangerous and forgotten arts of 'Spirit Weaving'."

"Thanks Dad." Danny said with ignoring the sarcasm, he bent over and picked up the sleepy little girl. "Can you take us to the room, we better get her some sleep if we want her awake tomorrow morning."

Danny and Jazz followed Clockwork out into the halls leaving a large number of people behind in the Great Hall to make a new and maybe even greater legend about Dani the little sister of Danny 'Potter' Clockwork.

Danny reached the room and had placed a sleepy Dani down to sleep. "Daddy, can you tell me a bed time story?" Dani asked, "Pretty please, just one." She started to pout even before Danny had time to respond.

"Alright Dani, I am going to tell you the story about how Sam and Queen Dora met and saved Aragon." Danny had told Dani the story before but it was her favorite. Mostly because it was the one that had the happiest ending, everyone was set free from a tyrant. Unlike most of Danny's other stories that mostly ended up with things being the same as they were at the beginning of the tale. By the time Danny was done with the story, he's daughter was fast asleep. "… and he ran the entire sector of the ghost zone our of whiskey, the end. Sleep tight Dani." Danny said kissing her on the forehead before phasing out the door. Danny went to his spot on the roof and slept soundly, fully confident of his chances in the next day's events.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle a shadowed figure talked into a crystal ball. "It seems that you are right, and that there was nothing special about the second Potter boy. A five year old girl used his staff and produced similar magic to his on her first try. The staff was indeed the source of the boy's power."

"Good my servant. It is just as suspected. We will steal his staff soon and use it for our own, but for now our main objective must remain as getting the older Potter child ready for the ceremony."

"As you wish my master." The shadow said before covering the ball in a cloth and shifting way.

* * *

**This chapter took 1 hour 11 minutes 41 seconds**

**Oh god, I actually read over this one without changing anything just to see how bad my grammar was. Man is it bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**First Task**

The morning of the first task finally arrived and after a shot breakfast where Danny seemed to be the only Champion eating. Dani kept trying to get Danny to show her more magic and tell her more about ghosts. Danny's male friends were all surprised as to how much Danny was acting like a loving father to the mini him. Of course Ginny knew better, but that was beside the point.

"Mr. Clockwork, you will need to come with me for the first task." Professor Snape had been sent to fetch Danny, or course Danny had gotten use to the electricity that went through him whenever Snape approached but Dani was feeling it for the first time. She immediately ducked behind Danny are grabbed onto the jeans that he sported as part of the battle uniform that Dora had prepared for him.

The little girl caught Snape's attention. "It's ok Dani, Professor Snape is nice really." Danny said try to get the little girl out from behind him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Dani looked up at her father's supportive smile. "I will be right here with you ok."

Dani stepped out from behind Danny's leg. "Hello Mister. My name is Danielle, but I prefer to be called Dani spelt with an 'i'." Snape was a little taken aback by the appearance of this little girl. After all change the black hair to red and blue eyes to green and you would have a girl that looked exactly like Lily from the day Snape first worked up the courage to talk to her.

"It is nice to meet you Danielle, I am Severus Snape I teach the Potions class here at Hogwarts." Snape said shocking all nearby with the kindness in his voice. "Would it be ok if Danny came with me? He really does need to get ready for the first task after all."

"Ok." Dani said, letting go of her father and running back to her Aunt Jazz.

"Thank you, now come with me Danny." Snape said and lead Danny outside and to a tent next to a gladiator style arena that Danny didn't recall being there. Danny entered the tent to find that the other Champions and Headmasters as well as Crouch were already there.

"Good we are all here then. Today's task will to be to get your hands on this." Crouch said before lifting up a far sized golden egg. "Of course it will not be easy. Especially since we will be placing them in the nests of agitated female dragon." He smile expecting shocked expressions on the Champions but saw that none of them were surprised. Danny was not even paying much attention as he realized that his shoe lasses had got undone. 'These kids have nerves of steel.' Crouch thought to himself. 'If I was told that I would have to be fighting a dragon I would be freaking out.'

"Well then if you have no questions we will continue. You will be called out one at a time going from oldest to youngest. So it will be Cedric first, followed by Ms. Fleur, then Viktor, Harry and finally Danny." Crouch announced the ordering. "We will decide which dragon you will face by the drawling of lots." A assistant waked up beside Cedric holding a bag. Cedric stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a little figure of a dragon. The figure started to move and roar as if it was the real deal. This was the first real thing to get Danny's attention all day.

"Wow, do we get to keep them?" Danny said with a smile. Dani would love the little figures.

"Will I suppose you could?" Crouch was taken aback by the sudden burst of enthusiasm. The boy was about to fight are real dragon and he was excited about the toy.

"Yes, Dani is going to love it." Danny said with a broad smile.

"Why are you taking about yourself in third person?" Harry asked him.

"No he is talking about his little sister. She showed up yesterday to watch along with his older sister Jazz and Father Clockwork. Did you not see them?" Viktor asked.

"No, I was busy with some last minute preparations." Harry admitted he could not believe he missed the opportunity to see the man that had forced his brother into this dangerous tournament.

Fleur and Viktor also pulled their dragons out of the bag. It was Harry's turn; Harry face looked grim as he held a particularly mean looking spiky dragon. Danny was glad he didn't get that one, it wouldn't make a very nice gift for Dani.

Danny was the last one of to draw from the bag. Danny pulled out a beautiful dragon with a rounded face and sets of fins running down either side of its back and joining along the tail which finished in much the same still as a dolphin's tail would. The dragon had amazing dark sapphire blue scales covering its whole body except for a lighter blue along its chest and some white once behind its eyes. Danny smiled widely, 'Dani is going to love this.' He thought.

"Now someone will be sent to get you when it is your turn to fight. So please wait patiently." Crouch said before leaving the tent and leaving the Champions alone.

Danny looked round and almost laughed. Each of the other Champions were in there school uniforms that were not exactly made for free movement. Robes would not make getting to the egg any easier on them. They all looked like they were going to a graduation ceremony, not a dragon fight.

Danny on the other hand looked like he was going to a street fight. His sleeveless jacket was opened up showing is muscles and the few scars that the potions couldn't remove.

"Don't suppose anyone wants to trade?" Harry joked.

"Sorry I don't think that is allowed and Dani wouldn't like your figure as much anyways." Danny said with a shrug.

"So you have a little sister?" Harry asked curiously. He had not had a real family growing up.

"Yes, her name is Danielle, but she likes to go by Dani." Danny said with a smile.

"She is a five year old girl that looks like Danny, uses the same magic as Danny and even acts a little like him. I don't know what part of that scares me more. It is strange just how much they are alike considering she was not born from the same parents." Viktor said with a mock shudder. Harry felt jealousy showing its ugly head again.

"Think in another six year she might enter the tournament at the age of eleven." Danny said with a grin. Danny had little doubt that his little girl would follow in his footsteps and completely out shine him.

"Why do you insist on insulting this sacred tradition with your bad jokes and meaningless attendants you foolish American dog." Fleur was still angry with Danny for trying to warn her about the dragons. Danny really didn't understand women but Viktor said it was a pride issue. 'The human female doesn't wish to give up a grudge no matter how obvious that she was wrong. The most you can hope for is for her grudge to take on a different shape.' Viktor had told Danny. Danny thought that he was probably right. After all Viktor had more experience with girls then he did. And it would fit with what Danny knew from experience with the girls he knew back in Amity Park.

"Give the kid a break Fleur." Cedric said in more than a little annoyance. "We all know that he won't take this seriously."

"I don't understand why they stand for that little 'Mad Hatter' stay in this tournament."

"Because they didn't have a choice, remember, just like with Harry." Cedric rubbed the back of his head. "No affiance Harry."

"None taken." Harry mumbled in replied, he looked like he was about to throw-up.

'He does have a plan right. I mean he has had over two weeks since he found out it was a dragon.' Danny thought.

"Cedric Diggory your up." Cedric walked out of the tent trying his best to look dignified.

"Do you all see that." Fleur said mockingly. "That is what a Champion is supposed to be like. Not a joker like you two," She shot a glare at Danny and Viktor who were pretending to be occupied playing at their dragon figures, "or a scared child like him." She said looking at Harry.

"Why do you insist on killing the joy Fleur?" Viktor said. "This is an international game, it is suppose to be a celebration and a time for bonding between the brothers and sisters of our world." Viktor said swinging his arms wide. "Not a time for worrying about who is the most dignified. For example, just the other day we had a contest to see who could hold the most pumpkin pudding in his mouth at once when Lee was hit by the twins experimental sneezing powder while having three servings in and it shot…"

"Stop, stop right there you disgusting boy." Fleur screamed cutting Viktor off in middle of his story. She had spat the word 'boy' like it was the greatest swear word in the world. Danny had fallen to the ground laughing. "Stop laughing this tournament is serious. Do you really think that you can stand against a dragon by yourself boy?" Fleur looked like she thought she had one the argument.

"I have before." Danny shrugged never losing his ridicules smile or getting up off of the floor. Fleur and Harry's shocked faces sent Danny into another fit of giggles.

"You're lying." Fleur snapped at Danny.

"Just like when he was lying about what was in the first task?" Viktor tried to make the statement sound like a question. All pretence of tension had left everyone but Harry. For the few minute before Fleur went out to try and get her egg.

Viktor and Danny kept talking about how they could get Lee to reproduce the pudding incident in front of Fleur until Viktor was called out. Leaving Danny alone with Harry.

"Don't worry Harry you have been preparing for this for the last two weeks. I am sure you will do fine." Danny told Harry with a smile.

"How can you be so confident?" Harry asked Danny.

Danny was a little taken aback by the question. "I don't know, experience I guess. I just keep telling myself that I can do it and that I will not let myself have come this far in life to just turn around and run away." Danny said thoughtfully. "If I stop here then everything I have done in my life was for nothing. I told myself that every day for almost two years. I don't even remember what turning away feels like anymore." After all if Danny ever went one day without stopping the ghosts from hurting people, all of the people he worked so hard to protect would have died.

Harry was surprised. What had Danny had to go through to put him in such a mindset? Harry decided that he was going to do his best to stop Clockwork from continuing to use his little brother like that. But before he could do that he would have to win this task. Harry was feeling a little more determined when his name was finally called and he went out leave Danny alone.

Danny sat around playing with the little dragon for five minutes until he heard a loud cheering from outside. 'Sounds like thing went well for Harry.' Danny thought happy for Harry. Another few minute passed before Danny was finally called out.

"Danny Clockwork, it is time." Danny snickered at the bad pun. He quickly grabbed his staff and asked the attendant to hold his dragon figure for him. Then Danny marched out into the arena to the cries of hundreds and quickly looked through the crowd. He saw his friends and family on the front row off to his right. Danny quickly waved at them before turning his attention to the ten ton dragon in the room.

It was just like the figure of the dragon that he had pulled out of the bag only a hundred times bigger. Danny looked up at the monstrous beast and did something that made everyone in the audience confused. He started to smile and placed his hands behind his head and said. "I hope that we still can get this done before lunch I have gotten use to eat my meals on time." 'The boy was clearly insane' someone in the audience shouted. "We are all a little mad." Danny spun his staff and make his top hat appear again causing several of his friends to break out laughing.

The dragon had noticed Danny by now and had lifted her head and breathed out a torrent of fire straight at Danny.

As the flames consumed the area were Danny had stood there we cries of fear and sorrow from the audience. "No!" Harry said from his spot in the first row near Danny's family. He had just lost the brother he never known he had before he even had a chance to get to know him.

"Don't worry about Danny." Harry looked up to see Danny's older sister Jazz standing there with a smile. "There isn't a force on earth that can beat him."

"Yah," Dani continued, "my Danny is the best there is. No dragon could ever beat him."

Then the fire that surrounded the spot were Danny had stood was blown back. And there standing in the middle of an icy patch of ground was Danny. Danny and his staff we both glowing a brilliant whitish blue, his top hat was still perched on top of his head. Even the dragon stumbled back in confusion before retaking her place over her eggs. "Those are some good lungs you have madam." The glow around his body disappeared but the glow around his staff merely changed from whitish blue to lime green. "But I don't think I should be caught in front off one of those again."

"So begins the witty banter. He uses it even when the opponents don't speak back." Jazz says with a grown.

"You're just saying that because you aren't very good at banter." Dani mocked Jazz.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously? He could die out there." Harry shouted at the girls that just looked at him and started to laugh.

"If Danny loses to a dragon I will take Dash to a dance." Jazz said.

"Yah it will be a hot day in Far Frozen when Danny loses to a dragon." Dani said whipping a fake tear from her eye. 'This people are completely insane.' Everyone around them thought.

"They are not insane. They just know better." A deep and knowledgeable voice said. "Daniel has stood in front of beings that were called Dark Gods because of their brutality and power. Compare to them a dragon might as will be a small dog." Clockworks certainty was a little disconcerted so the other views. "Just watch."

Danny stopped and raised his staff. "Neovs Armeo Tearen Un Magikus!" The familiar lime green light past from Danny's staff and went over his entire body. The dragon had recovered from its confusion and had throw back her head once more but before she could breathe out her deadly flame Danny had jumped off to the side and with incredible speed relocated himself behind her. The dragon quickly recovered and made a swipe at Danny with her tail. Danny jumped up and landed standing on the end of the tail. The dragon swung her tail again throwing Danny off of it and Danny went flying towards a wall. The dragon shot more flames in hope of getting the boy off guard when he was off of the ground. But the second Danny reached the wall her propelled himself off of it and away from the oncoming flames. Danny started to add over the top back flips and cartwheels to his dodges to show that he really wasn't taking the task seriously.

"Danny, I'm getting hungry could you wrap this up." Everyone was surprised to hear Ginny of all people say. But Ginny had gone on more adventures with Danny into the Ghost Zone well they have been dating, and Ginny had seen him fight for real and knew that this was not it.

"Alright, but I was having fun." Danny said with a fake pout. Danny dashed towards the dragon and dodged right avoiding a wing that tried to knock him away. Danny ran up the wing and placed a hand on the dragons head. Danny had successful put his ectoplasmic probe in the dragon.

'What is the child doing? Is it attacking me or just playing around?' The Dragons thoughts started to enter Danny's mind.

'Mostly just playing around.' Danny though back. The dragon jumped back in alarm at the foreign thoughts. 'Sorry for scaring you. I was hoping we could talk things out.'

Danny sent a wave of reassuring emotions through the new mental like and to the dragon. The dragon started to calm down. 'What are you child. You look like a 'twolegger' but you feel like a winter storm?' The dragon's thoughts sounded surprisingly masculine to Danny.

'They call my kind halfas, we are twoleggers that are also ghost or 'essence of the dead'.' Danny thought towards the dragon. 'They call me Phantom, you can to if you want.'

The dragon looked startled. 'I was always leaded to believe that only we Drakin could become a spirit after death. Yet you are one will still in life. Interesting.' Danny didn't move as the dragon went to smell him. Danny could sense that she had not animosity for him and so there was no need for him to be afraid. The audience were sure that he had lost his mind, but then again they believed that from the beginning. 'But I forget you wanted to speak to me about something.' The dragon thought.

'Yes, I am sure you are aware that there is a egg in your nest that isn't yours.' Danny stated not having a doubt that an creature this intelligent would realize that the golden egg was not one of its own.

'Yes, I have noticed that the other twoleggers have placed a foreign egg in my nest.' Danny started to sense hostilities. 'They took me and my egglings from our home and caged us and brought us here. Why did they do this.' The hurt in the dragons thoughts almost brought Danny to tears.

'They wanted to test me.' Danny said through his mind trying to send apologetic feeling through his mind. 'I was told to outwit you and take the fake egg from you. I am trying to talk to you so that there are no misunderstandings. I am not trying to take one of your eggs from you, but I need to get that fake egg. Will you let me?' Danny felt the unease in the dragon.

'No.' The dragon thought and Danny had to keep his heart from sinking. 'I cannot let you near my eggs. They are my entire purpose for being.' There was a silence over the mental bridge for a few moments were Danny could feel the dragon's indecision growing. 'But I suppose I could just give the egg.' Danny's heart leapt at this news and he sent grateful thoughts throw his ectoplasm.

The dragon bent her head and picked up the golden egg. She then throw the egg at Danny how caught the oversized thing in his left hand. 'Thank you.' Danny thought, 'the proper goodbye by my people would be 'my you always find shelter from the sun'.' Danny said with a bow. He then felt a strange emotion over the link. And found that the dragon had thrown out its tail and knocked him softly to the ground.

'You should not bow to anyone Phantom. My name is Aqua and my people say, 'May your wings never tire'.' The dragon Aqua thought back to him before returning to her eggs.

It wasn't till then did Danny notice the cheering for him. Danny went up to the judges to receive his scoring. All the judges gave Danny a ten except for Karkaroff how gave him a three. Danny didn't really care; he didn't really fulfill the task. He was supposed to steal the egg. But Aqua had just given it to him. Danny ran off to the assistant and got back the figure before leaving the Arena. Danny was then confronted by all of his friends as well as Jazz and Dani.

"Dani here is a present for you." Danny handed the little girl the figure. The girl held it in here hands wide eyed at the fact that it was moving all on its own. "It's the same as the dragon in the arena. She said her name was Aqua. What do you think Dani? Like your present."

In response the little girl throw her arms around her father's neck shouting. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She then presided to play with the dragon.

"So you can talk to dragons now. Will the wonders never end little brother?" Jazz asked sarcastically will ruffling Danny's hair. Danny faked trying to push her away.

"No Jazz they won't." He said with a smile. "And I can't talk to dragons. I can put ectoplasm in their heads that reacts to their thoughts telling me what they are thinking and feeling. I can also telegraph my own thoughts and emotions to the ectoplasm to let them know what I am thinking."

"So it is telepathy then. That's even better." Jazz said rolling her eyes. She held up one hand and showed herself counting down from five.

On queue Dani jumped up and started asking her father. "Can you teach me, can you, please? It won't be like that time with the ice I promise." She was pulling on her dad's jacket Danny laughing will everyone else hid their giggles.

"Alright, but it is going to take a lot of sitting still and clearing your mind. So if we do this you won't be able to eat sugar or play those exciting video games for a week." Danny said in a little bit of a singsong voice.

Dani's face screwed up in concentration, as if weighing the value of telepathy against sweets and games. "Maybe when I am older then." Dani said after a few seconds. This caused some laughs. "I have to have my priorities and you said I wouldn't have my own magical stick until I was older. If I can't use it now why learn it now." She explained her surprisingly sound reasoning.

"Girls got her priority straight." Fred said with a smile.

"What is her view on pranks?" George said matching his brother's smile.

"Danielle Lilith Phantom, don't you dare answer that." Jazz shout before Dani could give a opinion.

"Phantom?" Lee said. "That is an interesting last name. Is that what your old parents' last names were Danny?"

"No Jack and Maddie's last name was Fenton. But Dani's biological father's last name was Phantom." Jazz said quickly. "We added the Lilith part later because Sam thought it was nice."

"So what happened to Dani's father if she does not live with him anymore?" Viktor had come over for taking with his school mates.

"He died in an electrical accident before I was born. I don't think I ever had a mommy either." Dani said with a shrug. It was all technical true but all designed to stop further questions.

"It just seems odd because the ghosts sometimes call Danny 'Sir Phantom'." Neville added.

"That is because the name of Phantom among ghosts has become a name of nobility and respect." Clockwork to the rescue. "And so the Ghost bestowed the title to Danny along with some other ones. But that is enough about Ghosts, congratulations on your match Daniel. I have only heard of someone using telepathy to tame a dragon four other times."

Danny groaned, "So it wasn't that original of an idea." He had thought it was pretty cleaver.

"In the outlook of all of time… originality is hard to come by." Clockwork said with a smile. "Everyone else took two weeks to convince the dragons not to try to eat them though. You did it much faster." Danny perked back up at this statement.

"Thanks Dad." Danny said.

"You are welcome. Now then, in twenty four seconds you and Mr. Krum will be called to explain the importance of the eggs as well as a more… fruitful matter. So you better get moving." No sooner had Clockwork finished talking then an assistant came up to Danny and Viktor and told them that their presents were being requested.

As they walked away from the group Viktor looked at Danny and asked. "How does he do that?"

Danny just shrugged. "He has been doing it longer then we have been alive. I think it has something to do with eating carrots. He says they are good for the 'Sight'." That was meant to be a joke, but Viktor found himself wondering. 'After all with a 'Clockwork' could you ever really be sure.' After Danny nothing would surprise him.

They got to the area with the other Champions to find that everyone else had already gathered. "What took you two so long?" Fleur snapped.

"We got lost on the road of life." Viktor said with a smile. "I have been talking to your father Danny, is point of view is… interesting."

"That's great man; just remember not to listen to carefully. The longer you listen, the further down the Rabbit Hole you'll go." Danny said. "How long are we going to keep up this 'Rabbit Hole' joke anyways."

"Until your existence makes sense." Viktor replied with a smile.

"So forever then, because even I wonder how I could possibly existed." Danny said with a mock sigh and dip of the head.

"Can we please get back to business?" Crouch said executed, who would have guessed that the Champions would have such confecting personalities. "I am going to say this fast and only one got it. If you open the egg you will get a clue to the nature of the next task which won't be until after winter break so you have time. In a few months on Christmas we will be having Yule Ball you will all have to attend so try to get a date. We will be checking your wands and staff for safety reasons in a week as well as interviews with the 'Daily Prophet'. Don't ask why we didn't do that before the first task because the answer will be shut up. Now go and celebrate. I wish we didn't mess up the whole timing thing trying to get that paper out of the cup." Crouch walked away whining.

"So I hear the Twins and Peeves smuggled thirty kegs of Butter Beer into the castles for a party in the Gryffindor tower for a celebratory party. Want to come?" Danny smiled at Viktor.

"I think I will. I wanted a good excuse to be around Hermoninny anyways. If I must go to a stupid ball, it might as well be with a pretty girl." Viktor said with a sly grin.

"To each his own as long as I don't sleep tonight." Danny said giving Viktor a pat on the pack.

Viktor and Danny had got back to the group a started talking about going up to the party. Jazz said she had to go home to get ready for school and Clockwork decides to take her. Danny had to promise to make sure that Dani got back to Pandora's before school on Monday. Before they left Clockwork was cornered by Harry.

"So you're Clockwork. The one that is making my brother Danny do all of these dangerous things." Harry accused.

"I wouldn't say that. He never even saw my face until after he fought Pariahs Dark. No Daniel never needed me to find trouble. Though I guess I did set him up to have the choose to walk down the path that he chose." Clockwork said laughing a little. "They said that I was the White Rabbit, but I am much more of a Cheshire Cat if you ask me."

"He could die because of the things that you have done." Harry spat.

"And he didn't because of the things that I have done. And he has saved the lives of hundreds of others in turn. I don't pretend that I am giving him the ideal life. But everything is how it should be." Clockwork said.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Harry said angrily.

"The same thing that gives you the right to say that Sirius Black is innocent. I know better." Clockwork said with a smile at Harry's shocked face which Clockwork used to his advantage and started saying. "You look at Danny and see a boy with a hard past, I see only a young man with hope and a chance to make his own future. Goodbye Harry Potter, with any luck Danny will save you to." And with that Clockwork left the shocked and angry Harry. Jazz and Clockwork left right after.

Harry had made up with Ron how admitted that he had realized that he had been a idiot two weeks ago after listening to Krum's advice about meditating but was too embarrassed to confront Harry until after he saw the dragons.

Harry and Ron got back to their common room to find that Danny, Dani, and Viktor were all there already partying. "Oh, Harry you finally made it." Lee said. "Sorry we know it's supposed to be your party since you are the Gryffindor Champion and all, but that Dani girl is a party animal."

As if to emphasis Lee's statement Dani ran fifteen feet up a wall jumping off and grabbing a chandler and swinging on it screaming "WWEEEE!" on the top of her longs. She finally let go and feel right onto a couple that were kissing on a couch and knocked the couch over with them still on it. Everyone was either laughing or worried that the little girl would hurt herself. But when Dani immediately jumped back up and started asking everyone if they wanted to play Ping-Pong with her they all started to laugh to.

"And this is how she gets after just half a cup of Butter Beer." Danny shouted to Fred over the noise.

"Well she ever stop?" George asked through the tears of laughter.

"It will take a couple of hours but yah." Danny replied with a shrug.

Ginny came up to Danny and planted a kiss on his cheek. "A reward for doing so well today." She said. Then she and Danny went to sit together and make jokes for the rest of the night. Harry and Ron also joined into the party. After several pranks and Fred and George getting busted for feeding Dani experimental joke candies, time had passed and even though the party started at two pm it was ten pm before it finally started to wind down. Everyone had gone up to their rooms expect for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were making up for lost time the last few weeks and Danny and Dani that feel asleep on a couch with Dani's head in her father's lap.

Even so it wasn't until eleven that they hear a familiar voice coming from the fire place. "Psss. Harry down here." Harry and his friends turned to see Sirius's head in the fire place. "Sorry I haven't been able to responded to your letters but I have a plan to help you get past the Dragon."

"But Sirius the first task was earlier today." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry I don't have a very good judge of time. Since you're here I guess everything went well then. Also you said in your letter that your brother Daniel was alive, is that true?" Sirius asked.

"See for yourself he is sleeping with his adopted little sister over on the couch." Ron said pointing at Danny. "We still have a hard time believing it."

"So he ended up in Gryffindor to, James would be glad to see both of his boys following in his footsteps." Sirius smiled.

"Actually the hat put him in Slytherin and is Snape's favorite student." Hermione said.

"Your father would rollover in his grave." Sirius said closing his eyes.

"Though he spends all his time with my brothers and sister, as well as Neville, Lee and Krum." Ron said. "Fred and George are thrilled that he is in Slytherin because he helps them sneak their pranks into the Slytherin house. They call him the cub in the snake pit."

"Your father would be so proud." Sirius said again.

"He is also a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament out of his own free will and he doesn't care about the danger." Harry said solemnly.

"Ok I think you guys need to just tell me everything from the beginning." Sirius said.

So Harry and his friends told the story of everything that had happened so far that year to Sirius. "To think it is only August. And that the Clockwork bloke would be involved."

"What do you mean? Do you know who Clockwork is? I searched every book I could find but have not seen a single mention of him. All the Ghosts seem to know who he is but they won't tell me. Even seeing him in person didn't help us find out anything about him. Only that he knows that you are innocent and…" Hermione started to before Harry and Ron put their hands over her mouth and motioned towards the sleeping Dannys on the couch.

"I don't know who he is but I have seen him before. It goes back to when James and I first followed Remus under the invisibility cloak during a full moon. We didn't know that he was a werewolf you see. When he transformed in front of us and had cornered us. We thought that we were going to die. But right before we where killed Remus just stopped in mid air. A old man with a staff with a clock on the end of it came out of nowhere and got us out of the Shrieking Shack with a single wave of his staff. We had never seen anything like it. We asked him who he was and how he knew to save up. All he said is that his name was Clockwork and that he knew everything. Then he said something about our lives being important for the future and then disappeared into thin air saying 'Everything is as it should be'." Sirius finished the story. "In my time in Azkaban I thought about that man. I thought that he did what did somehow knowing that Harry would beat Voldemort," Ron and Hermione flinched, "but if that is true then why did he take Danny?"

"Maybe he wants Danny to play some part in his vision of the future. But he did say the same thing to me 'Everything is as it should be'. So you think he can see the future or something?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly Harry no one can see the future because the future is what we make it." Hermione voiced her opinion on the subject of seers.

"Just because the future can be changed doesn't mean it can't be see." They are jumped seeing that Danny was awake. "You can see play-doh, that doesn't mean you can't shape it."

"How long have you been awake?" Ron asked nervously.

"Don't worry, if my dad says that Sirius is innocent then that is good enough for me." Danny said with a shrug. "I have been awake since you started taking about my dad's roll in Sirius's life."

"So who is Clockwork then?" Harry said a little annoyed.

"That is not for you to know." Danny said simple. "And don't go all protective older siblings on me. After everything I have done I am the elder here. And don't tell me that my dad is just using me. I have my choice in what I do. I am living my life. You have no right to judge me." Danny pet Dani's head. "I have a family, friends, a future and the power I need to defend them. What makes you think that I need someone to protect me?"

"So you have been bread from before you were born to be the tool of this Clockwork bloke." Sirius said a little bit of disapproval in his voice.

"Even so I do not regret anything I have done in my life." Danny said looking at Dani. "And what about Harry and Dumbledore. Locking him away from the wizarding world with the Dursleys so that he would grow up the way that Dumbledore wanted. Don't pretend that there is a difference." Danny had a point and Hermione and Sirius realized that. Harry and Ron however didn't.

"But that is because Dumbledore cares about Harry. He would never use him as a weapon or a tool." Ron said trying to defend one of his idols. Danny merely smiled.

"What makes you so sure? Harry is the weapon that defeated Voldemort," Sirius, Ron and Hermione flinched, thought Sirius only because he called Harry a weapon, "so wouldn't Dumbledore want to keep it safe and ready for use?" Danny said before turning away. "Even if I am like a prized hunting dog, what does it matter as long as I am loved? Don't all parents try to set their children up to be ready for the future? I believe that Clockwork is good and that he has nothing but the best intentions at heart and that is good enough for me." Danny finished.

"Daddy do you have to be so loud." Dani had woken up yawning. "I still want to sleep."

"Ok, Dani I will be quiet for now on." Danny replied messing with his daughter's hair. "Just go to sleep and tomorrow I will show you the giant squid in the lake."

"Ok Daddy, just make sure you don't eat the green snow." Dani was already in dream land before her eyes were closed. Danny suppressed a chuckle and noticed that the others were staring at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"She called you daddy." Hermione said. "That explains why you two look almost exactly alike."

"She can't be his daughter, he is only thirteen it wouldn't make sense." Ron said.

"What about Danny ever made sense?" Hermione said. "He breaks most of the rules of magic and logic. He is a living child with connections to the world of the dead. And he just today talked a dragon into handing over the egg."

"Please leave Aqua out of this." Danny tried to use reverse psychology to change the subject but to no avail.

"So is she your daughter?" Hermione asked. "Because there are too many similarities between you two, both physically and your magic to be a coincidence."

Danny sighed and decided that Hermione at least was too smart for pure denial. "In order to get my power a man did a form of illegal human cloning. Dani was the result but she ran away from the man and I watch out for her and her future now. So yes she is my daughter." They all looked shocked. Even Hermione who had expected something didn't expect that Danny would give the information so willingly. "She has had a hard life so if I catch you question her about it there will be hell to pay." Danny looked angry and his staff started to give off a glow a little darker than the usual lime green.

"We won't." Ron said jumping away a little. "Just one question. What is cloning?" Sirius how had heard about the subject will in hiding in a muggle town tried to explain to Ron. "Blime some of the things muggles do are really weird. Why would you make such an insult to nature?" Ron was quickly knocked out by the butt end of Danny's staff.

"Anyone else feel like insulting my daughter? Because he won't wake up in this tower or with his clothes. And don't think for a second I won't do it to girls." Danny threatened seeing Hermione blush he add, "Just because Viktor likes you don't make you beyond punishment for such a thing, you are already not in my best of books." Hermione's blush darkened.

"But you didn't make the choice to have her so you don't have any responsibility to her. Why take her in. It's not like she is a real…" that is as far as Harry got before ending up unconscious on the floor.

"You real are fast to defend that little girl of yours." Sirius said. "I am a little disappointed in Harry really. Neither myself nor your father were ever prejudges against Remus for being a werewolf, and him and his parents let me into their home after my parents disowned me. Even though I was a Black. I think James would be proud of how you decided to take the girl in as your own."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Sirius, but I need to strip this two and leave them in the dungeons." Sirius laughed and disappeared from the fire place. "Nice guy, pity he has to run from the law."

Hermione quickly ran up the girl's staircase not wanting to join her friends. Danny picked up the unconscious boys and carried them to the dungeon and phased their clothes off of them. He then left their clothes in there room and went back to his daughter. Danny looked down at the little girl and then went to sleep with her head in his lap.

* * *

**I fell asleep while writing this, so I have no idea how long it took.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Trouble in Ghost town**

Danny woke up the next morning to find that Dani was still asleep on his lap. Some of the Gryffindors had come down to the common room and the girls were making fun of Ginny by said what a good father Danny would someday make. "You have no idea." Was Ginny's only responds. Then Harry and Ron burst into the room in nothing but their underwear and dashed straight for the stairs. Suddenly everyone had something new to laugh about.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked still laughing a little.

"Hermione was to smart and guessed some things about Dani. Ron and Harry said some less than nice things about her so I knocked them out and left them stripped in the dungeons." Danny said before waking up Dani. "And you they do it again I won't leave them with their underwear." Ginny looked a little concerned about this. Ron was known for being thick headed but recently Harry was starting to act just as if not more thick headed then Ron. Ginny hoped that it was just the stress from the tournament but something told her that won't it.

Danny on the other hand was not friends with his so called brother or his friends. It wasn't even the weirdness from being complete strangers anymore. No in Danny's mind they were rude, judgmental and nosy people. They have insulted Danny's family to many times, Hermione even called him a murderer to his face without anything but suspicions. And Danny knew that most of those times that they had gone to the library were attempts to research information on him and Clockwork.

"I just want them to mind their own business. Harry can't just jump into my life after twelve years and try to act like an older brother. I have an older sister that tries to understand me. I know how there suppose to act. And telling me that I should just turn my back on Dani because it is not my choice that she excites. It is unforgivable." Danny was a little more than just angry. "I think I am going to add them to the 'A-list' if they don't watch it."

"I hear you man." It was Fred. "Harry has no idea what he is doing. You need to sit him down and tell him straight that you two are not family regardless what blood says. Hopeful that will get him to think before he speaks. If you want Gorge and I will do it for you."

"Thanks Fred but I will do it myself." Danny said before kneeling down to his daughter. "Come on Dani. We will eat breakfast then I will take you home to your Aunt Pandora's."

"Ok. But can we see the giant squid first?" Dani yawned. Dani grabbed the dragon figure and followed her Dad out the common room and to the lake were Myrtle helped them find the giant squid. After a little play with the squid they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Danny ate a salad, toast and some tofu bacon. After finding out that animals really did have thought and feeling that could be as advance as any human, Danny realized he couldn't eat meat anymore. He wasn't going all out like Sam was with soy ice cream but Sam still felt like it was a victory for the books.

"Hey Clockwork." Danny turned his head to see Malfoy standing in front of him. "Was it you that left the Golden Boys unconscious and in nothing but their underwear on the Slytherin door step."

"Yes it was." Danny didn't see the point denying it. "Why do you ask?"

"Why did you do it? I thought you were one of the lions." Malfoy said.

Danny sighed and tried to think about what to say. "I don't like the so called 'Golden Trio'. They are a lot worse in my opinion then even you and your body guards. They have been insulting me and my family since I got here and trying to do research on me. Then last night they said some mean thing about Dani so I knocked them out and did what I did. I would have done it to Hermione to but she was smart enough to stop talking and run away."

Malfoy actually started laughing. "Remind me never to say anything about your family. But isn't Harry your real family?" Malfoy was seeing if there was any loyalty to the elder Potter.

"We aren't even friends, family is a two way street. If I don't want to be, then we aren't family. Don't matter what blood or parentage says, I have made my chooses." Danny put an arm around Dani who hugged him back. This pleased Malfoy but he knew that it only meant that Danny could be used against Harry, not to help himself.

"Well you still have Slytherin if you ever feel like coming back." Malfoy said before turning and waking back to his own table.

"What was Malfoy doing here?" Neville asked looking a little nervous.

"He wanted to know if I was the one that did that to Harry and Ron this morning. I think he think it is a sign that I am turning to the dark side." Danny said with a small laugh.

"If you did you could go 'Dani, I am your father'." Dani did her best Dark Vader voice. Causing Danny to laugh at the irony. Neville didn't know any muggle movies other than the ones Danny had on his ecto-powered laptop, and as such didn't get the reference.

"Well I think it is time for you to go home." Danny said, pick up his staff. The staff was suddenly consumed by the lime green light. Danny swung his staff and cut a rift into the Ghost Zone a skill that Clockwork had just recently taught him how to do. Everyone close by jumped away in fright as the Dannys walked into the swirling light. Hermione watched in amazement as the portal to the legendary land of ghost closed behind the black haired children. All the knowledge that was denied to her was on the other side of that portal, but she could never get to it.

"You and your friends need to stop this." Viktor said out of nowhere.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked.

"Stop trying to do research on Danny. He is just a boy and your illogical prying into his history and family is not welcomed." Viktor said.

"But he is hiding so much from us. Like that Dani is real a clone that some mad man made of him trying to get his hands on the 'Spirit Weaving' magic. And that he believe that it make her his daughter." Hermione said expecting a huge reaction out of Viktor.

"So what?" Viktor asked simply. This shocked Hermione. "All that proves is that Danny has a heart of gold. If he doesn't want people to talk or look down on the girl because of her origins then I do not blame him. Look at what you are doing. You are trying to make him out to be this untrustworthy boy when he is nothing but a kind and strong soul. You are afraid of him, but you don't even know why. I thought that you stopped suspecting him of using spirits as fuel for his magic. What new excuse do you have for hating the poor boy?" Viktor said.

"I don't hate him." Hermione said wide eyed. "I just… I just want to know… is that so bad?"

"Hermoninny there are hundreds of old proverbs that say 'let sleeping dogs lie'. There is nothing dangerous about Danny's past that he won't tell us about it. But only if we need to know. All you are doing is hurting him and steering up bad memories. He already classifies you on the same level as the Malfoy boy and says that Harry is no brother of his. What more do you have to do to him before you stop."

"I… I don't know if I can. Trying to find out everything is just who I am. I don't think I can stop." Hermione said starting to tear up. "I really am a monster."

"Hermoninny Danny is a very forgiving person. But in order for him to forgive you, you need to stop. Find something else to take up our time so you can't try to invade his privities or ask the librarian to stop letting you use the books on the subject." Viktor said. "Yes you have a problem, but it is only hard to solve a problem if you are trying to do it alone."

A portal appeared in the middle of the room and Danny came out. "I'm back." Danny said sitting back down in his usual spot. Before he noticed Hermione and quickly looked away.

"Danny, I want to say I am sorry and that I will try not to look into your past anymore and I am sorry for prying into yours and Dani's business. I hope that you can forgive me." Hermione said.

Danny held his breath for a moment before sighing. "Just don't do it again. I don't like people judging me or the people I call my friends or family." He then looked at Hermione. "I guess everyone deserves a second chance, but this is the third I think, so if it happens again then I will just stop believing the apologies."

"I will try not to let that happen. But the years here have made me paranoid and curious. I can't help asking question and looking into thing when I don't get the answer." Hermione tried to explain herself.

"Let's get off of the subject for now. Viktor how has the property changing on the ectoplasm been coming." Danny asked to Viktor who let out a groan.

"I think this 'Spirit Weaving' stuff is like you are trying to land a broom on a unicycle by only using your sense of smell. I have never done anything so hard in my entire life." Viktor said with his head in his hands. Then his looked up. "But don't for a minute think I will give up. I will fly without a broom before the year is up."

"Good attitude. You still have seven more months to get it down." Danny said with a smile.

Viktor then lowered his voice and said. "So Danielle was your daughter, explains why she was so good. You make a good father, even if you are completely insane." Viktor said this last part with a smile.

Danny shot Hermione a glare. "How many people did you tell and was this before or after you decided to mind your own business." Danny said a little angry again.

"I only told Viktor, and then he talked some sense into me." Hermione said blushing.

"Well, as long as it is only Viktor. I can trust him to understand my motives for keeping it secret. I just want Dani to have a good life. It is what she desires after all the horrible things she had to go through just because my blood runs through her vanes. And she can't have that life if everyone treats her as some kind of copy. She is her own person and deserves to be treated as such." Danny said none of his usual smiles and jokes; they saw the fire behind his eyes which had started to glow with the usual lime green light. The grim determination that said he would give his life to see his goal through to the end. The look scared Hermione a little but she tried to put the feeling down.

Viktor on the other hand was amazed at his expression. He had never seen such eyes in the young boy before. Even when Danny fought Skulker or the dragon, Aqua, he never lost the kind expression that made everyone feel like things weren't so bad. To see him determined made Viktor feel like it might be a good idea not to get in his way.

Before Viktor and Hermione could react however a portal opened up in the middle of the Great Hall and what looked like a giant white yeti walked out. "Great One." It said kneeling before Danny. From up close Hermione and Viktor could see the golden ornament that looked like grain a top his had as well as the arm made completely out of ice. You could see the bones inside of the arm through the ice.

"What is it Frostbite? Is there a problem with the infinite map?" Danny had quickly gotten up and walked over to him. Most of the other students we shying away in fear, but Danny didn't care he knew Frostbite was a Ghost with a heart of gold that made even Danny's look like copper. Danny trusted Frostbite with is life. Danny had noticed a wound on Frostbites right side and several cracks in his right arm.

"I almost wish, Great One. Some of Aragon's follower tried to stage a Cue and managed to free him from his prison. Luckily Ore was still sober and managed to drive them out and protect Queen Dora, but he could not recapture them out numbered as he was." Frostbite said before dropping from the pain in his wound.

Danny started to pick him up and flew him to the guest room that his sister and daughter used just two days ago. "I don't understand Frostbite, Aragon is not nearly strong enough to do this to you." It was true, even with his amulet Aragon was only a medium powered greater spirit. Frostbite was a grand spirit and one of the ancients that helped to first seal away Pariahs Dark; there was no way that Frostbite could lose to Aragon.

"Therein lays the problem great one. Aragon in his foolishness needed more power to get revenge on his sister and the one you call Sam. So he unlocked the seal on Leviathan's lake. We don't know if he survived doing it. Leviathan is free and is about to tunnel his way into the human world in the weak spot left where the Fenton portal was. My people as well as Dora's are trying to slow him down but he is too strong for us to stop him without a seal. He will soon break free into Amity Park and destroy everything." Frostbite admitted.

Danny knew there was not a moment to lose. Leviathan was one of the Dark Gods that Remnant had sealed away back when he was in his prime. But that was with a seal made for the job and this time they had no such seal.

"Thank you for the message Frostbite. Don't worry my friend leave the rest to me." Danny said before calling out. "Dobby I need some help." In a crack the house elf appeared.

"What do you need, sir?" the house elf asked with a small bow.

"My friend here is hurt and needs some medicine. I got a special supply underneath my bed in the Slytherin dorm. Can you get it for him? He will know how to use it." Danny instructed.

"Yes sir, I will get right on it." Dobby said with a smile.

"Thank Dobby I am counting on you." Danny said before tearing a new hole into the Ghost Zone.

Danny was thinking as fast as he could. 'He hasn't broken through to Amity Park yet but I don't know if I can stop him before he does. So evacuation the town comes first before he wipes it out.' Danny had been told stories about Leviathan and none of them were good. He was just as strong as Pariahs and the only thing that stopped him from being on the top of the treat list is the fact that he lacked to arms that Pariahs, Fright and Undergrowth had. And that he needed to physically be there in order to destroy the area unlike Vortex that could drop a storm and leave.

Danny transformed and opened up a portal straight to Amity Park News station. 'I hope there is enough time.'

It had been the middle of nightly Weather report because of time difference with Lance Thunder the weatherman when Danny had entered the room in clear vision of the camera. "Mr. Phantom, what a surprise no one has seen you in months, not since the ghost attacks stopped. Can you tell us what happened? Or maybe something about those new clothes of yours." Lance asked since he knew that Danny Phantom was safe to be around and good for ratings.

"I am afraid we don't have time. Maybe after this ordeal is over but for now we need to evacuate the town." Danny said in all serious making Lance's eyes widen. "A ghost hoping to get revenge on a certain human girl that; lost him his kingdom, and locking him in his own dungeon, as well as making the prison uniform pink; unsealed a ghost that is just as powerful as Pariahs Dark who we have no way of resealing and is trying to tunnel into Amity Park as we speak. Sam we really were asking for this after the whole pink thing." Danny said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "He will break through into this world any minute and we will need to get everyone out of town."

"But you can stop him right?" Lance said with a wavering voice.

Danny started to rub the back of his neck. "Don't know, I could only beat Pariahs because I had armor that was magnifying my strength a hundred fold. Though I only need twenty fold in order to match him. But I am stronger now but not that much stronger. We also never really beat Pariahs we only resealed him. But we don't have a seal for Leviathan anymore. But I think we still might have a chance." Danny was not making the best impression but then he turned his attention to the camera and started to talk to his friends. "Red Huntress, I need you to head up evacuation but if Leviathan breaks through don't confront him. The entry point is the old FentonWorks where the portal use to be. FriarTuck and Chaos, I need you to gather the specter deflectors. With any luck we can get them on him and then will just have to buy our time until they weaken him. I will not lie this is going to cause a lot of property damage. I hope to do it in thirty minutes but that still mean that a lot of buildings will be level. I have fought someone of this level without a proper seal before using this tactics. But he killed six people before the fight was done. So everyone needs to leave the city." Danny was thinking about the Dark Dan incident. Dan was around as strong as a Dark God, if some specter deflectors and a wail could take down Dan to a point where the thermos would work than maybe there was hope.

"You hear the man. Start evacuation the city." Lance's said a little franticly. Danny phased out of the room and flew straight to Sam's house.

"Good to see you, Danny." Sam said with a sarcastic smile. "I assume the world is in danger… again." She had her arms crossed and rolling her eyes.

"I know but this time it is your fault and not Vlad's. You just had to put him in hot pink didn't you." Danny laughed; the mood in the room was surprisingly light considering the topic was the end of all sentient life.

"Hey he put me in a dress I put him in one. It is just how the world works." Sam said turning her chin to the sky.

Danny could only laugh. "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth leaves the world blind and a monstrous creature on our door step." He then put on a war face. "Do we have the equipment."

"Everything has been tested and was in top working order as of two nights ago." Sam brought out a large chest out of her closet from behind all the untouched dresses. Inside the chest was enough armament to give the American army second thoughts. "We have six functioning specter deflectors, as well as the upgraded Ghost Gauntlets." Sam tossed him the belts and gauntlets that had spicks coming out of the knuckles. Danny didn't like it, it was a weapon designed to hurt but he needed it. Putting his misgivings aside he took the equipment and checked his own Thermos.

"Sammy we need to leave a ghost is coming and that awful Ghost Boy is going to fight him here. We need to get out of…" Sam's mom stopped when she saw Danny standing in the middle of the room. She started to scream.

"Shut up mom, he is just here to pick up his weapons." Sam said kicking the chest. "Talk to you later Phantom, and if you see Aragon tell him I said the dress looked better on him than it did on me."

With that Danny laughed and gave a little salute before flying out through the wall and back towards Fenton works. He sat above the ops center trying to visualize how the fight was going to go. Not having much luck considering he didn't know the size of the ghost or the range or speed of its attacks.

"So you finally come back and this is what it is for. No sorry for lying to you all this time Val. Just jumping straight to 'the world is in danger'." Danny turned his head to see a black suit of armor on a flying surf board. Through the red visor he could see the face of Valerie his old friend and one time date.

"Sorry but I never told anyone that I was Phantom. You didn't exactly tell me that you were the Red Huntress." Danny said with his usual light tone regardless the oncoming battle.

"I didn't have to I guess. How long did you know?" Valeria asked with a shrug.

"The whole time, you didn't mask your voice. And I don't know how the whole town didn't know I was Phantom. I didn't exactly do a very good job hiding it." Danny laughed. "I thought you would figure it out for sure after Danielle. I guess even that wasn't a good enough hint. Or maybe no one would think that the Fenton weakling was just acting like a weakling." Danny turned upside down and crossed his legs. "Sorry about everything with Cujo. But I made sure to house break him so that it wouldn't happen again."

"I over reacted about that. Seriously you lost control of a dog and I started to end your afterlife. I got some counseling from you sister. She says I apparently have anger problems, but that can't be right I am very good at getting angry." They both started laughing at the joke.

"I took Dani in as my own daughter and found her a place to live in the ghost zone where she would be safe. She has been asking if she could see you. Want to visit her after this is over? I got a spare portable portal since I can open my own now." Danny said the last part swinging his staff. "Accio portable portal." Danny turned to Valeria, "I just cast a summoning charm to call the thing her. I will take a few minutes. It is coming from England after all."

"What a minute you can use magic? You have been in England all this time?" Valeria asked a confused look on her face.

"I have been going to a school for wizards for the last month. I am even in an international competition inside of the school." Danny said with a laugh then he realized that his chains were also at the school and summoned those to.

"Danny… I am sorry about everything that happened between us. I would understand if you hated me after everything I did." Valeria was turning away trying to hide her face.

"Not really," Danny scratched his nose like Viktor did. "Val, you were only doing what you thought was right. There is no shame in admitting that you were wrong. Only in continuing after you know that you are wrong."

"Thanks." Valerie's voice was unstable and she started to cry. "Danny after I heard that your parents killed you I… I didn't know what to do. It felt like nothing mattered anymore. Lancer stopped talking in his class, all the A-list kids stopped bullying people, and even the ghosts just hovered around with a blank look in their faces. You don't know how much you meant to everyone." Then she gave a small smile that didn't stop her from crying. "The eulogy that Dash gave at your funeral really was something else. No one knew he could think that deeply." Danny warmed up inside at the thought but stayed silent for Valerie as she continued.

"But then Sam and Tucker pulled me to the side. I hadn't understood how they could be so ok with your death until they told me that you were alive and that there was something you wanted me to see. They showed me the video from the day you died. When you were tied to the table your parents leaning over you…" Valerie paused then said. "Then you vanished, it was too good to be true. Then they told me about how you were you. And I could help but to feel ashamed. I went to your house after you left and found myself holding some spare rope from the basement." Danny's eyes widened with horror at what she was implying. "I had set everything up when your sister came back to the house to pick up some of her stuff. She gave me one hell of a talking too. I don't think I lost the blush on my face for a whole week." Valerie looked up and into Danny's eyes. "I guess what I am trying to say is it is good to have you back."

Danny smiled from his position upside down in the air… and then it hit him. The Portable Portal that is. Danny lost control of his flying and ran into the Fenton works sign. The impact messed up the signs lights and caused some of them to go out. It went from saying FentonWorks to just saying F orks. This started them laughing until Danny got tied up in a flying chain. This tied him up and left him on the ground. Valerie stopped laughing long enough to untie him.

"Your magic seems to work but I don't think it is that good." Valerie laughed before her phone went off. "My dad is calling. I will leave the rest to you. But remember ghost boy if you die I will hunt you down and kill you again." Valerie put her fingers up in the shape of a gun and did the movie style recoil.

"Good to know you haven't changed too much." Danny said back with a laugh of his own. And like that Danny was alone. Danny rapped the chains around his arms and checked his equipment that he was storing on a ruff four houses down before returning to his own home to wait until Six hours had passed since the evacuation was first called.

Danny felt Leviathan before he saw him. A large stream of white mist erupted from Danny's mouth. Danny staggered and struggled to right himself in the air even as the amount of mist grow. Then Danny was shot back as the entirety of Fenton works was blown to pieces as Leviathan made is entrance into the world of the living.

* * *

**This chapter took 2 hours 22 minutes 41 seconds. **

**Sorry, I thought I had posted this days ago, but it has just been sitting in my Doc Manager. **

**I have now rationalized my giant monster fight. So now I can quit knowing that the giant monster fight had meaning.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

**Oh God No**

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard stories about Leviathan from Frostbite and Pandora were they compared his size to a whale or a castle but they didn't give him justice. They should have compared him to a small mountain. He was at least five times the size of Dora, Aragon and Aqua combined. Just from him coming out from the Fenton Works basement cause him not only to level Fenton Works but also two more building in any direction from Fenton works.

Leviathan was by far the scariest thing that Danny had ever seen. Six perverse legs each ending in webbed claws, Eight huge wings that were all covered in blood red feathers that looked the size of fishing boats, his tail ended with what looked like a oversized battle ax that was extremely shape and jagged, He was covered from head to tail in dark purple scales most the size of a small horse. But worst of all was the starch white mask that was its face; it looked like the skull of a wolf and had black strips along the top curving in towards the eyes that had a glow the same dark purple as the scales. White flames came out of the back of the mask and ran down to his shoulder blades acting like a form of hair.

All and all Danny was seriously considering running away but then he remembered the lives of everyone that were still in easy range of this monstrosity. So Danny swallowed his fear and prepared to get to work. He linked all the belts together into a ring and made a mad dash for the creature. Before he got there Leviathan beat his wings and started to take off. Danny quickly turned intangible so that he wind from the take off didn't blow him away. All the empty cars that were still on the street we swept away smashing into houses and one and nether as they went.

Danny managed to regain control of his flight path and rushed the beast. Landing on his back near one of the wings. Danny quickly wrapped the belts around the wing and connected the two sides.

The affect was instantaneous as the green electric charge flared up around the belts and began to shock the Ghost. The wing froze up and the other three wings began to struggle to keep the creature airborne. Danny took the opportunity to tie two of those wings together with his chains. With only one with on its left side the beast couldn't stay up in the sky and fell to the ground crushing three more buildings.

Danny worked as fast as he could. He had the upgraded Ghost Gauntlets on and was aiming for all of the monsters joints. After getting the points were his lower and upper parts of the legs joined, Danny flew up into the air above the Creature and dive bombed it. Danny landed a blow right between were the shoulder blades should be right under the flaming hair while going at full speed. There was a definite crash and the beast was knocked into the ground.

Danny came around to try to measure the damage done. 'The creature doesn't react very quickly and had yet to get a lock on him. Maybe those specter deflectors are doing the trick.' Danny dared to hope. But that hope was crushed when Leviathan got back up onto its six feet and acted like nothing happened.

Then Leviathan turns his head to see Danny floating there dumb struck. He wasn't even reacting to the specter deflectors anymore which Danny could still see were going full blast. Danny was not even sure if the Ghostly Wail would work on him since he had never tried it against something that big. After the surface area to volume ratio became so low the sound wave would start to lose its effectiveness.

Danny's heart nearly stopped once Leviathan started talking. "Nice try little one but I will not go down that easily." Leviathans voice sounded like the sounds of an engine whistle and nails on a chalk board had a baby and then artificially lowed the pitch until it wouldn't go any lower. It was painful to hear and literally started to blow Danny back. "You must be the one that the Aragon brat was talking about. Are you the one that took down Pariahs is single combat? I thought you would be taller." The creatures laugh was even worse as windows that hadn't already broke fell into a million pieces.

"I get the a lot." Danny said without think. He was scared out of his mind and trying to buy time he asked. "What happened to Aragon anyways, I don't see him around?"

Leviathan laughed again. "There is a reason they call me Leviathan the Devourer." His mask split open showing hundreds of rows of razor sharp teeth. Danny was glad that ghosts didn't have any bowels or else he would have emptied them flying right there. "But a half breed like you should taste a lot better. They say half breeds are fueled by human emotion. If that is true then your ectoplasm will grant me even greater strength." Ok maybe now he would wet himself.

Leviathan rose up its head and started to gather energy. Danny lifted his staff and shouted, "Ario… Shavanera… Erecten… Spiritus!" making his shield appear before him stronger than ever since he was now in his ghost form and had direct access to his ectoplasm. Leviathan's energy started to take shape, a dark purple sphere with red and black at its core. Leviathan let loose its attack. The wave off energy was bigger than Danny's shield and Danny had to struggle to keep it up.

Cracks formed in the shield but in managed to hold out until the end. Danny was aware of the damage that attack had caused to the city. Because it couldn't pass through shields it was not as unstoppable as his Ghostly Wail, but it held even more destructive power. There was a long line of missing building in the path behind him.

Danny didn't have time to think about the destruction. He was in a fight for his life. Realizing that it was hopeless trying to shield an attack like that one again Danny dropped his shield and dove turning intangible and hiding underneath the dirt. He relocated into a building directly to the right of the monster and shot out and kneed the beast in its right eye. Danny was flung back when the creature let out a shout of pain. Danny grabbed hold of his ice core and shot a blast of cooled down the throat of the beast causing it to cuff and flail about.

Unfortunately Danny's luck had run out and he got caught on the broad side of Leviathan's tail. The impact sent him flying through two houses reducing them to rubble. Danny had tried to get up but found that a chunk of wood from the houses had splintered off and logged itself in Danny's left arm. The pain was intense. Danny pulled it out but could not concentrate enough to get way.

'This is it I guess. I am going to die… again. You know what they say, 'third time's the charm'. Danny couldn't help but to whimper at how bad his last thoughts were.

But then he saw the boy. He looked around six, the same age as Dani. He was less than a block away and was staring at Danny with wide teary eyes. 'What is he doing here?' Danny thought weakly. Then he saw what the boy was wearing. Pajamas with the Phantom symbol in the front. 'He stayed to watch is hero fight.' Danny realized. 'Too bad he has to see me like this. He is going to have to watch his hero get eaten. Poor kid.' Then Danny turned his head and saw Leviathan recovered from his injuries and preparing to fire one of his attacks off. 'What? No' Danny thought in horror, the kid will be kill.

Danny looked over at the kid how was on his knees with urine covering the ground under him. Danny's mind replaced the little boy with his Dani. 'No, I will not let it end this way. I will not let him die!' All of Danny's fear drain away to be replaced by determination. He was filled with the desire to protect the boy at all cost.

A vine shot out of the ground behind the boy and picked him up and throw him away just as Danny began to fly in the direction to catch the boy. 'Aren't those Undergrowth's vanes?' Danny pushed the thought out of his head. The boy came first. Danny caught the boy and kept flying getting out of the way of Leviathans attack. Flying ten blocks away Danny place the boy in an alley and checked him over to see his he was ok. 'What about others?' The thought entered the back of Danny's head. Others would have stayed and ignored his warnings. Danny felt another burst of determination.

As he flew back towards Leviathan his body erupted into dark venoms green flames, not the usual lime green glow but deep dark flames. The skies about darkened with clouds and thunder could be heard. Danny turned all his determination and anger towards the beast and twin bolts of lightning came down from the sky and stroke Leviathan on the back causing him to stumble. 'That was Vortex's power.' The beast was trying to get back up but vines quickly leapt up from the concrete and kept trying to drag him back down.

Leviathan resisted the vines with tooth and nail but for every one he destroyed two took its place. Danny dashed towards the creature and grabbed onto one of its wings. The wing burst into the same green flames that covered Danny's body. Leviathan tried to beat them out but it only spread from wing to wing.

"What is this?" Leviathan cried out. "Undergrowth, Vortex, Pariahs; where did you get these powers boy?" Leviathan's shrieks didn't even make Danny flinch now.

"I don't know and I don't care. But I do know that I can't let you hurt this people." Danny said. 'Weapon?' the thought entered Danny's mind. How foolish he felt for always insisting on not using real weapons. Cutting off the wings would have been more affective then just tying them up. But Danny had to look in the now. There was no way that Leviathan would fit in a thermos. Danny would need to knock him out and use a different containment devise like the Fenton Crammer to shrink him down and make him more manageable. 'If the Crammer works on him.'

"You can't do this to me. I am Leviathan. I have consumed hundreds of ghosts and absorbed their strength. I can't be beaten by a mere half breed child." Leviathan had it the denial state of the losing villain syndrome; Danny saw it all the time. Next was the bartering stage. "Stop… why not join me. I could show you power like you never imagined." Villains were so predictable.

"No I will never join you!" Danny shouted letting his voice go into his Ghostly Wail. The wail crashed into Leviathan's mask and pushed his entire body backwards. The wail carried with it the same green flames that were on the monsters wings. Several lightning bolts came down stacking the creatures head. This went on for four whole minutes until Danny finally ran out of steam. He then began to fall and transform back into his human self. He had been over sixty so the fall should have killed him. But at the last possible second when he was only ten feet away from the ground something caught him.

The last thing Danny heard before losing conscious was a familiar ruff voice saying. "You really are something else kid."

* * *

**After my last post I decided that I wanted retribution for the time I spent on this story. So I wrote my giant monster fight. And it felt good. Really good. DON'T JUDGE ME!... I want another one...**

**Oh almost forgot, this chapter took 56 minutes 34 seconds.**

**Yes I have been waiting to use a giant monster called Leviathan for a long time! Shout up! I don't have problems!**

**The idea behind what happened was that Danny's magic absorbs the ectoplasm around him every time he is about to die and that he almost died again, Undergrowth, Vortex, and Pariahs, so he absorbed there powers.**

**As TheCrimsonFucker would say, "LET ME HAVE MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MOMENT!"**


	18. I've quit

**No, I'm really done with this story. **

**I don't want to continue it.**

**Please stop asking.**

**It was only meant to be a parody of what everyone thinks Fanfics are like. Full of pointless romance that doesn't make sense, bad running jokes, OP powers that are made up, characters being over the top and no sense of consistency. The fact that people like this is mind blowing to me. (Granted, I never actually read it, but that is besides the point.)**

**I only started this as an exercise in writing speed, to try to get faster at it. I had never planned on going on for this long. Let alone continuing. I had planned on quitting after chapter 8 but then said I could at least get to the first task, then someone asked me to justify my giant monster fight and I did. But I really don't want to continue.**

**If someone wants to adopt it or clean it up, be my guest, but I am done with this. (Out the window)**


	19. Still discontinued

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Beyond the End of the War

Danny woke up to find himself surrounded by ice. He tried to sit up but a pain in his left arm stopped him. He then remembered the fight between himself and Leviathan. 'Since I am alive I guess I won.' Danny thought to himself trying to restart his empty mind.

"Great One you are awake." It was Frostbite. "Don't worry your arm was broken but it will be as good as new after we remove the splinters and reform your ectoplasm. The process should only take an hour." Frostbite was his usual self on the surface but Danny knew him better.

"What were there names?" Danny asked simply.

"Great One, we will discuss that later." Frostbite tried to end the conversation.

"Frostbite, please." Danny said looking up at his friend with worried eyes.

Frostbite sighed and tears came to his eyes. "Jimmy the squire that was trying to open a sweets store and Brother Hail who was going to take his 'Trail by Frost' and join the honor guard this New Years."

"I am starting to wish that I never let Aragon exist. Then none of this would have happened." Danny said sadly until a thought hit him. "I know Aragon was eaten, but what of his men. What happened to those how followed him?"

Frostbite turned away. "They all used up most of their energy breaking Leviathan's seal. When he escaped. They were too drained to defend themselves. It was a slaughter, we are still trying to get a number of the departed but… we believe that over one hundred and fifty lost their afterlives."

Danny sat there in silence. "Frostbite, do you think I will ever be strong enough to stop this pointless violence."

"Great One, I am old, I have seen hundreds of kingdoms form and fall. I have seen men die and heroes be born. But I cannot recall ever seeing true peace… I think that you will fix that, but not with power. What you did today was beyond words. Everyone admires you for your actions. You have been told that you are the Prince yes? But did anyone tell you the approval rating you have?" Danny figured it would be something like twelve percent. After all he had a lot of enemies and had always looked out for the humans. "Last I checked it was ninety-six percent. I believe that this will make it higher. Even those like Skulker and Technes agreed that you would make the best king."

This shocked Danny, did the ghost really respect him that much. "They know that you could easily destroy them and that it would make your life easier. But you never did and you always showed a understanding that they need to fulfill the requirements of their obsessions. You also protected them from the human hunters if they were caught and the Ghost Zone when it was endanger. You are a hero, Great One, and you will make a good king."

"Thanks Frostbite. Can I take to Queen Dora while we are fixing my arm?" Danny asked Frostbite nodded.

Queen Dora and Remnant entered the room as Frostbite's doctors got to work on Danny's arm. "Queen Dora thanks you for coming. I would understand if you had need to rest and mourn after this ordeal. Even if they had betrayer you they were still your people and your brother." Danny said respectfully.

"We can mourn after everything is put to rest. That is something you will learn, Sir Phantom. For a king the fighting is the easy part, the hard part is what comes after." Dora said with a dead look in her eyes.

"I know, that is why I wanted you and Frostbite here. I need a full report of the damages both in the Ghost Zone and the Human world so that we can form a plan to spread out our relief effort." Danny said seriously.

"Please change into Ghost form, Great One." One of the Doctors asked and Danny complied not without a lot of pain but he didn't say anything.

"The Ghost Zone was relatively untouched only three lairs were destroyed and people are already at work fixing the ghosts that lived there with new lairs. The human world however even though there were no casualties and all the injuries were cause in the evacuation. Over sixty homes were destroyed." Dora reported solemnly.

"We need to concentrate the relief effort in the human world then. I want someone to contact the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost and have them start making care packages. I want Wulf and Cujo searching the city for people that didn't get out and may have been injured. And as soon as I am healed up I will go and talk to the human press and explain what happened." Danny then looked at Remnant. "Remnant two things from you. First an explanation as to how one earth that thing was only number four on the world threat list. And second… you were right, I do need a blade. Not for everyday use but as a just in case."

"He was only number four because he slept for eighteen hours out of the day and it made it easy to put a seal on him. We might have lied in the stories later but that is just because it was a little anti-climatic… Alright boy, now for my report. You father asked me a three weeks ago after you picked of the clothes for the tournament to make two things. The first was a new seal. One that would stop Leviathan from regenerating his energy instead of just on that would keep him asleep. I thought that the old Clock was crazy to think that someone would weaken that monstrosity but here you are. You did good kid." Remnant said a grin plastered on his face.

Danny was a little shocked. "I know someone told me it but I didn't believe them. Remnant are your sober?"

Remnant broke out laughing. "Yes no thanks to you. I have been working none stop for three weeks without a single drop of good spirits. But I guess your worth it kid." Remnant's face turned serious. "Boy do you know how you're still alive? Not just from this last fight but all of them? Your life force has gone beyond the breaking point more than once."

"Just lucky I guess." Danny looked down at the condition his body was in. The arm was the only bad injury but his entire body was covered in small scraps from the fight.

"Afraid not kid, you are alive because every time you are about to die you start to pull in the ectoplasm around you and using it to heal yourself and keep you alive. I think it has something to do with your magic but only Clockwork knows and he doesn't feel like sharing." Remnant started to grumble about the old Clock twisting his arm. "Your old man knew about this and believed that once your back was to the wall all the ectoplasm you absorbed this way would activate and start to show its nature. You have almost died in battle on four major actuations. First when you fight again Pariahs dark, second was the Dark Dan, three when you were grabbed by Undergrowth and he tried to use you're as a battery, and very few things could survive having been hit by even one of Vortex's lightning bolts and you were hit by more. Each time you lived by bringing in the ectoplasm around you to keep yourself alive. And a majority of that free ectoplasm in the area was the stuff that those Dark Gods just let loose from their bodies."

"Boy you have gained to powers of three of the strongest ghost ever to exist. Lucky that fight against Leviathan drained them all away for now. But in a day or two they will be back and you still have next to no experience controlling them. You will be a danger to yourself and everyone around you." Remnant looked at the look of horror on Danny's face before he broke out laughing. "Don't worry boy that was the second thing your dad asked me to make." Remnant brought out an arm guard, it was steel gray and had black designs on it as well as covings, their also was an emerald green stone in the center of the guard. "It will slow down the rate in which you recharge this new ectoplasm and give you some time to learn control before it is back at full power. It will start at about point three percent power and slowly grow over the next six months until the seal is no longer inhibiting the powers."

"So Clockwork knew that all this was going to happen." Danny said with a sad smile.

"No, but he guessed. And if your guesses are fueled by the same level of knowledge and experience as he has. Then they are usually right. Really everything turned out better then we hoped. The seal for your new powers couldn't be put on until they awakened. But unless they were drain you would be too dangerous to approach." Remnant said. "Don't worry kid."

Remnant put the guard down on the bed side counter and turned away and started to head out the down. "I am going to go find Wulf and Cujo and tell Dani that her dad is alright. Hopefully someone else can get in contact with the Boxy and the Lunch Lady because I am not nearly drunk enough to talk to them." And like that Remnant was gone.

"Your arm is as good as we can get it, Great One. Just try not to fight anything for a little will ok." The doctor said as he pulled away. Danny grabbed the guard and placed it over his left arm.

"I need to go to the human world to help calm the panic." Danny stood up, his entire body was still in pain but everyone knew that it was useless to tell him not to stress himself and that he need to heal. Danny walked to the wall were his staff leaned up against the wall. He grabbed it and made a hole into the human world. 'This won't be easy. I wonder how many more Red Huntresses were just made today.' He walked through the portal and then flew to the edge of town looking for a news crew.

Danny found one at the sign welcome to Amity Park. Danny landed, right in front of the news crew to find that it was Lance Thunder again. Danny knew he was not presentable. He his clothes mended themselves whenever he charged forms but he was still covered in cuts and bruises, one of his eyes was drooping and his arm was still covered in his ectoplasmic green blood with small hints of the human red.

"Mr. Phantom what happened?" Lance asked looking at Danny's body.

"The battle is over and I came to answer questions." Danny said. "Please, I will be fine, doctors have already seen me."

"If you say so? First question what was that thing? Was it some kind of Ghost?" Lance asked.

"Yes it was. Its name was Leviathan, he had been sealed away for over a thousand years but someone woke him up." Danny looked down. "We don't know of any human causalities and the Ghost Zone is forming a search and rescue team right now but… the ghosts were not as lucky. Leviathan ate more than a hundred and fifty ghosts."

"So the thing was some kind of cannibal ghost? Why did the seal break?" Lance asked a little discussed.

"The seal was undone by the former Prince Aragon how had imprisoned in his kingdom after he kidnapped a human girl and tried to force her to be his bride. The girl led a revolt and helped now Queen Dora to over throw her brother. I wish I could tell you that Aragon would be brought to justice, but he was eaten by Leviathan after he woke him up." Danny said sadly.

"You mentioned a human girl before. Who is she?" Lance asked.

"That is really not very important. If I told you there might be repercussions for it. The right for the public to know ends when people start getting hurt." Danny said.

"Well can we get off of today's event and ask what has been happening? You haven't been seen in months and ghost attacks had almost stopped. Why is that?" Lance asked.

"I disappeared in order to take care of my daughter and receive further training." Danny said.

"You have a daughter." Lance said wide eyed. "Is she from before or after death and who is the mother?"

"After death and there is no mother. It is a ghost thing that is not ok for your younger views so I would rather drop that subject." Danny said to change the subject. "There are three reasons that that the ghost attacks are stopping. First a ghost found Jack and Maddie Fenton dissecting their own son alive will he was conscious." The look of disgust on Lance's face stopped Danny from laughing at the fact that everyone thought he was dead. "The news of that event made the Ghost that was behind most of the organized ghost attacks stopped wanting to take over the human world out of disgust. Second the two stable portals between our world and yours were destroyed. This made it a lot harder for ghosts that can't make their own portals to get through into the real world. Like how it took Leviathan over six hours to tunnel into the human world. Finally the Observant, who are a form of high counsel in the Ghost Zone named a living boy the 'Prince of All Ghost' and the next king."

"Wait you mean that they are replacing Pariahs with a human child?" Lance was shocked.

"Yes they are. And in order not to upset their future king they stopped attacking the human world." Danny said with a smile. No need for them to know that he was the king. And no one would expect the dead Danny Fenton of being the next living king of ghosts.

"I know that you still probably have a lot more questions but I really want to get home to my daughter." Danny said, he knew that Dani would worry if he didn't check in with her. "There is work going on in the Ghost Zone to organize a relief effort for the humans that lost their homes or any that received injuries. On behalf of all ghosts, I am greatly sorry for everything that has happened to you today. This was a tragedy over a thousand years in the making. But there is nothing more that I can do right now, and I don't want my daughter to worry. So take care and good luck." Danny turned away and made another portal, this one to Pandora's Greece.

"Daddy!" Danny hadn't even entered the portal before Dani jumped out of it in her ghost form tackling him to the ground. "Daddy are you ok, Pandora said you were fighting a big monster. Are you ok Daddy, are you?"

"Daddy is a little injured Dani. Could you please stop jumping on me?" Danny winced causing Dani to jump back and hover in mid air a small distance away. "But I will live… well sort of."

Dani laughed at the little joke. "So this is your daughter Mr. Phantom." Lance asked with wide eyes. He didn't know what he was expecting but the half pint girl version of the town hero that acted like she had had one too many spoons full of sugar certainly was not it. And then an idea hit him. He didn't know how old they really were or how long they were ghosts. "Just a question and I hope it is not rude but… how old are you two?"

"Daddy is thirteen years old, and I am fourteen months old. And fourteen is bigger than thirteen." Dani said proudly. "That is what Kitty and Ember told me to say."

Danny looked slightly embarrassed by the little girl's statement. "What you are only a year old? But you look at least five. How does that work?"

"Youngblood looks four and he is over two hundred. Ghosts' appearance is not really the same as their real age all the time." Danny made an excuse knowing that no one would listen to any Ghost researcher that called 'BS'. "Dani is aging though at a nature rate just like I do, she just started at the age of four."

"So you really are thirteen and are taking the responsibility of having a daughter? Aren't you a little young." Lance asked shocked by how responsible the boy was.

"Taking care of Dani here is just like taking care of rouge ghosts. If I don't do it, then someone less pleasant will. I don't want to even think about what you happen if someone like Jack and Maddie Fenton got their hands on any ghost let alone an innocent little girl like Dani. By the way I hold Jasmine Fenton in no way responsible for her parents' actions and hope that she is ok after the loss of her brother. Besides it is not like I take care of her alone. She has her Aunt, Pandora, Queen Dora, and Frostbite." Danny listed them off on his fingers.

"But aren't you worried that your enemies might hurt her?" Lance asked.

Dani burst out laughing. "No one wants to make Daddy angry. They are too afraid to hurt me. And besides Kitty says I am too cute from them to try anything like that with." Dani started making faces.

"Alright just two more questions. Why did you name your daughter Danny and you said something about an Aunt? Is that biological or what?" Lance asked.

"Her real name is Danielle, but she decided that the wanted to be called Dani spelt with an 'I'." Danny said. "And her Aunt is my older sister who is still alive but will not be named for everyone's privacy." Danny summed up he picked up Dani in his good arm along with the staff and reopened the portal to Pandora's and this time walked through.

"There you have it folks your hero has defeated the giant monster, the ghosts will have a human king and there is a new Phantom about. I am Lance Thunder and this has been the Giant Ghost Monster Watch. We really need a new reporter to do this." Lance said more than a little tired.

Another portal appear, this time the Box Ghost came out of it along with Wulf and Cujo. "Beware! For I, The Box Ghost, bring you warm food, tents, and blankets to help you in your Doom! Beware!" The box ghost raised his arms and over a hundred labeled boxes of various sizes came shooting out of the portal. "My work here is done. Beware!" The Box Ghost ran back into the portal and Wulf walked up to Lance and started to speak in his best English.

"Friend say help you need yes? Wulf help find missing people." Wulf then dashed off with Cujo at his heals.

"Yah a new reporter would be nice." Lance said again looking like a random circus and come through throwing pies in his face only to disappear.

Danny spent a little time with Dani in Pandora's Layer in order to comfort her. He also used it as head quarters for the relief effort. A surprising number of ghosts turned up to help. Most of them were from in broken home before they died or died in a bad storm. Remembering how it was like for them they helped out in any way they could. Though no one provided more help than the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost. The abilities to summon food out of no were and transport disproportionally amounts of materials through boxes regardless of size or weight were really useful power.

It was round six pm in England when Danny walked out of the portal unto the Great Hall looking as if he had walked through a rockslide while holding a rock magnet. From the time he had spent in human form after the fight, his robes were socked in his own bleed. One of his eyes was still a little swollen and he was having difficulty walking.

Silence fell across the hall as he walked to his seat and sat down to each. "Danny are you going to be ok?" Ginny asked putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry. I already saw a doctor about the wounds. I will be fine with rest."

"What every Clockwork had you do could have killed you." Danny turned his head to see Harry. "You need to stop doing his dirty work." Harry said.

"One hundred sixty three!" Danny shouted at Harry how flinched at the anger in Danny's eyes. "One hundred sixty three ghosts lost their afterlives before the fight was over. If I had done nothing then Leviathan would have gone through the human world to, and then over a thousand humans would be dead as well. Clockwork didn't tell me to go and fight. He just had to have the medic kit there for when I was done."

"As your older brother I am telling you that you cannot do this anymore." Harry said.

"You are not my brother. My family are the Ghosts that protected me, Jazz how listened to me and comforted me, Sam and Tucker that helped me become who I am today, and Dani who needs me. You are just some nosy kid that wants to run my life." Danny said the glare clear on his face. "You need to stop researching me and my father. Clockwork is a good man who has save millions of lives by the choices he's made. You are just some lucky kid that Voldemort's curse didn't kill you as a baby." Danny turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Harry behind him. All ties had just been severed.

* * *

**This took 1 hour 34 minutes 57 seconds.**

**I don't even know if any of this stuff even fits what I wrote in the past because reading the last few chapters would have taken too long.**

**There you got your stupid aftermath chapter, now leave me alone about it! If you want it continued, DO IT YOURSELF!**


	20. Not written by me

**LostBible42 wrote this, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Remember Remember**

The Memorience Ceremony was under way. A large portion of the Ghost Zone showed up to pay their respects to the fallen heroes. No one understood the nature of death more than those who had already died once before and saw how it changed the people they left behind.

Danny, Dani and Jazz's were all in attendance and Vlad was also there under the eye of Walker. Walker and the Observant had declared the day and Dimensional Day of mourning. Any crime that day was to be treated as an high crime and would be handled in the Observant's court.

Frostbite acted as the minister for the affair and said the words that would be said at all Memorience, "They were born of memories and will return to memories, but let them never be forgotten." After all most ghosts were the thought and feeling of those long since dead. In true they were made of memories just as much as people were made from dust.

After those words and a eulogy from Frostbite the floor was open to volunteers to speak. After some words from Queen Dora, Remnant and Frostbites right hand man a Yeti name Rudolf; Danny worked up the courage to walk forward.

"I knew Jimmy and Hail for little over nine months. To most of you nine month seems like a single afternoon. But I doubt it took you half that time for this two to grow on you. Jimmy was a light hearted individual how believed that a smile was the strongest weapon against the evils of the world. He was given the name of the eternal squire because he couldn't make it through a fight because no one was willing to point a sword at him. He was a man how died long ago and the times still haven't caught up with him. It is just sad that he will never see the day is ideology becomes the standard." Danny finished his story about Jimmy with a heavy sigh.

"Hail on the other hand was just the opposite. He was a very down to earth man how believe that anything that is worth anything is worth fighting to protect." Danny paused. "I remember the day I meet him. I was returning the infinite map after Vlad had stolen it the second time. Frostbite was reprimanding him for leaving his post. He was support to have been guarding the map. But the second he heard there was danger he ran to protect the medical ward. They had just finished creating the vaccine for the new strand of Ecto-Virus. Hail gave his reasons for his actions as being. That map might have cause problems for people, but the vaccine was defiantly going to save the afterlives of thousands of ghosts. He never once regretted his decision."

"They may be gone now. But I will never forget either of them. I will work with the ideals that they held true in my heart and maybe one day we will make this the Ghost Zone that they always dreamed of seeing." Danny stepped down and walked back to Jazz and Dani. Dani started to cry again so Danny picked her up. Jazz started to pat her on the back. 'She is too young for this.' Danny thought looking up seeing tears in most of the ghosts' eyes. 'Then again there is no age that is old enough.'

The Ceremony went on for twelve hours before their names were written in the Wall of Memories alone with every other ghost who died a hero's death. Danny took Jazz and Vlad back to Amity and decided to stay the night with Dani and Pandora. 'Do not worry my friends. You will not be forgotten.' Danny Thought as he slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

**LostBible didn't tell me how long this took him.**

**I'm still not writing for this story, but if you feel like takking something onto the end, go ahead.**


End file.
